New Life, same Hope but different Despair
by StarKnight07
Summary: A man, having no memories of his past, will try to do anything to remember them. Who is he? Why can't he remember anything about his past? Who is Grimoire and what is the meaning of the title "Phantom Hunter"? *Content rating may change into M and this fic may be a romance fiction if things get a little intense on later chapters* *first story*
1. Prologue: Darkness

" **New life, same hope but different despair"**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own this story and my OC.

* * *

 **Prologue: "Darkness"**

Why am I remembering ' _that_ ' again? Is it guilt? Is it a burden that somehow making me remembering all of that moment again?

But something crossed my mind. Who am I? There's no one here, only me, standing in a blank space, no colors. Nothing.

" _Can you hear me?_ "

?! Someone, or _something_ is calling me. Thinking for a moment, I answered the call. "…Yes, I can." It seems that this _voice_ can hear my hesitation.

" _Don't worry. I will help you."_ Help me?

"What do you mean?" The _voice_ chuckled.

" _I will help you. That's all._ "

"Okay…. So, do you know my name?" I asked her, sorry for not mentioning that to you guys.

" _Why of course I know, but before that… nice to meet you, Hikaru. My name is Grimoire._ "

"Grimoire? That's your name? and my name is Hikaru?" I ask to her. She giggled happily.

" _Yup! That's your name! So introductions aside, I want to help you, now I know that it sounds suspicious, but there's a reason for this. I want to help you gain your memories again, and it seems that you got one of them unlocked._ " She not only knows about my name, but also my _memories?_ Who is she exactly?

" _ehem, continuing my explanation, the reason why I want to help you is because you and I are 'connected' in the past._ " In the past? What's going on here?

"Woah, hold up. In the past? Who am I exactly?" I asked with a confused tone.

" _You are Hikaru, otherwise known as 'Phantom Hunter, Blank'._ " Phantom Hunter? Sounds like a title for an RPG in my opinion.

"uh… okay? So what's with me standing in this blank space? It's freaking me out."

 _"Don't worry! You're waking up now, remember this: just believe in the things that you see, and believe in your own ideals. Now go, Phantom Hunter, I'll always be here in your mind so don't worry."_ The blank space I'm currently in is starting to collapsing, and it feels that I'm really exhausted.

 _"Oh, and also one thing,"_ Grimoire said. _"Please be careful, I can sense [her] waking up, I don't want you to fall into [her] tricks again."_ And then, I lost my consciousness.

 **{END OF PROLOUGE. SAVE THE PROGRESS?** **}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that is the prologue of my first story, and I've got to say, I'm really nervous when writing this XD Reviews are appreciated, be it critics or opinions or helpful tips! Well then, StarKnight07, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome 'back' to Gamindustri

**A/N: Hey guys/girls StarKnight07 here with the (true) first chapter of my first story! First of all I'm just wanna say thank you to** _ **Demon Tiger,**_ **and** _ **Nightmaredragonx777**_ **for following and makes this story as one of their favorites? Oh yeah BakanekoZ too! Thanks a lot! And also to** _ **OverMach**_ **who not only follows this story, but also reviews the prologue! I'll do my best to make longer chapters :) oh yeah before I forgot, I'll only update my story on** _ **Weekends**_ **or** _ **holidays**_ **, school is a pain. Now let's start this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own this story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter One: "Welcome 'back' to Gamindustri."**

"Ugh… where am I?" I woke up in some random forest, apparently. _"You awake, Hikaru? Well, welcome to Gamindustri!"_

Grimoire said to me with an exciting tone. So, this is Gamindustri? "Oh, ok? So, uhm, so where am I exactly?"  
I asked her, but maybe I should just talk to her in my mind so that other people don't think that I'm crazy.

 _"Don't worry, you're not crazy! Well, you're in Virtua Forest."_ Grimoire told me. Virtua Forest? Again it sounds like a part of RPG or something.

"Okay, so I'm in Virtua Forest? And I can see some kind of futuristic city not too far away…."

 _"That's the_ _ **Land of Purple Progress, Planeptune**_ _! I suggest that you go to that city right now, Hikaru!"_ She said, well it won't hurt, I guess.

"Oh okay then, let's-" ?! I can't move my body, oh no what's going on?! "...! …!" I can't call Grimoire because I can't talk! Is this what they call _'Time freeze'?  
_

 _ **{Hey there guys, SK07 here, I'm gonna tell you guys that this story takes place in the 2nd Hyperdimension a.k.a after Re;Birth 3/Victory, this story is like my own version of the 2nd Hyperdimension, and I will not use the Megadimension storyline, but the characters from the game except for the Gold Thirds will be included, well then, let's continue the story!**_ _ **}**_

"OH GOD THAT WAS AWFUL!" I sighed in relief knowing that I could move again, what's that about anyway? _"HIkaru? What's wrong? You looked like you met Death himself or something."_

Grimoire asked. "Well, technically, it felt like that, but it's just that I couldn't move and couldn't speak, scary." I said with a horrified tone.

 _"Time freeze, huh? You're lucky that you're not a girl, if you know what I mean.."_ "Okay… Nope, I don't get it." I said to her while walking into the futuristic city.

* * *

"Welp, I'm here." Thirty minute walk is a decent workout, if you ask me. _"Hikaru, welcome to the_ _ **Land of Purple Progress**_ _! Are you excited?"_

"Well, yeah. And wow this city is amazing" I said, in my mind, as I walked in the streets of Planeptune.

 _"Hey Hikaru, I think we should go to a clothes shop first, don't be mad but I think you're clothes are…. You know, basic."_

"Oh, yeah. Great idea. Oh, there's one." I walked into the clothes store, Avaden clothes store? Weird name. "Good afternoon, sir!" the cashier lady greets me, and I replied with a smile. Gotta respect other people, right? I walked to the man aisle and I looked for any clothes that suites me, man picking clothes is hard.

 _"Y'know that you can always ask me to choose for you, right?"_ Grimoire asked with a bored tone.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that, well what clothes do you think suites me?" I ask. Grimoire giggled happily, _"Well.. how about that dark blue parka over there?"_

I grab the parka, the Parka is dark blue in color and it has two black stripes on each arm, and there's a black flame design on the back. "This is cool, I guess I'll take it."

 _"Oh! And then that jet black T-Shirt over there, I think it will match perfectly!"_ I look at the T-Shirt that Grimoire mentioned, it's a simple T-Shirt which has a Mobius symbol in the front.

"Mobius symbol, huh? Neat. Okay, so that's for my shirt and parka, what do you think about the pants and the rest?" I asked her. She just giggled,  
 _"Jeez, you're hopeless, huh? Well that blue jeans looks cool, and about the belt well just pick a simple one."_ She explains, I picked the blue jeans. It has a chain under the right pocket. "Okay, and I take this belt and done!... Wait how am I supposed to pay all of this? I don't have money." Grimoire sighed.

 _"I will help you, remember? Just go to the cashier."_ Following her instruction, I put all my new clothes to the cashier.

The cashier lady scans all of them, and I felt something on my jeans left pocket. _"Psst, hey I put your new wallet, just pick a black card from there because this store accepts it anyways."_ "Oh, sur- WAIT A BLACK CARD?!" I asked in surprise.

"The total is 75000 credits, would you pay with a credit card or cash?" the lady asked me, "Oh, card please." I give _**one**_ of the black cards in my wallet, did I say one of the black cards? Yes, I did. The lady accepts the card, and not long after that she gave it back to me, oh also my new clothes.

"You can change into your new clothes in the changing room, sir." The lady said. "ok, thanks for the info." I smiled at her.

After a few minutes of changing my clothes, I came out from the store. "Man, just walking on the sidewalk is boring, is there anything that's interesting?" I sighed, and not long after I said that two _beings_ flew in the sky, towards Virtua Forest. "Whoa, what's that? No bird can flew with that speed."

 _"HIkaru! You need to go to Virtua Forest again!"_ Grimoire shouted. "What why? I don't wanna"

 _"Idiot! They flew to Virtua Forest because of [her]! [She] is there, and [she] is one of the keys to unlock your memory!"_

I started running after Grimoire finished talking, "Why don't you say so?!" Maybe, just _maybe_ , this little adventure of mine will bring back my memories.

* * *

After running as fast as I can, I've arrived in Virtua Forest. "Oh gawd what the heck?"

Craters. Craters EVERYWHERE. I started to walk to check on the damage casualties, and wow this is shocking.

"Hmm? What's this? A new challenger?" I turned my head to the source of that voice, and what I'm seeing right now is telling me that running after those two _beings_ is a bad, a BAD idea.

Two girls, one wore a purple and black swimsuit-like armor that has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reached her feet and she also has two hair accessories that looks like a black 'X' button while the X part is neon blue color, while the other girl, wearing a white and lilac swimsuit-like armor that has long lilac hair with a white-blue-and-black-in-color hair accessory, are being tied up by chains that was made from purple energy…. I think.

 _"Oh no! They are in danger! HIkaru, save them!"_ "Wait what?! I don't know how to fight?! Right?" I asked Grimoire.

"Heh, what a funny challenger you are, talking to yourself like that… I wonder what kind of torture should I use for you…"

I can feel sweat pouring on my face as I looked upon [her], her dark blue empty eyes, looking at me with hatred, her long dark blue hair is worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her hair, held by hair that has been knotted. She wears a black but with hints of pale grey and indigo jacket that looks like a school uniform, black miniskirt and blue tie.

As our eyes meet, something crossed my mind, it's one of my lost memories. I asked her with an unsure tone.

"U-Uzume… I-is that you?" Hearing my unsure question, she dashed with her fists ready towards me.

 _"Hikaru! Get ready!"_ I felt something in my left hand, a dagger? Well that works, I use my fighting stance by instinct, and it's time to fight.

 **{END OF CHAPTER ONE. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that is the chapter one for this story! I had so much fun when writing this, being a beginner and all that XD As always, reviews are appreciated, be it critics, opinions or helpful tips! Well then, StarKnight07, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dark side, revealed memory

**A/N: Hey guys/girls StarKnight07 here with the second chapter for this story! Like in the first chapter I want to say thank you to** _ **, Shonenblume, SilverWingedPhoenix, RustyRuby and also Author Heart- Ance**_ **for following my story! And about your questions, Ance… those questions are great! I'll answer each of them right now without giving any big spoilers: (1) About the mysterious Grimoire, well in my mind right now she is a fairy, just like Histoire and Croire, but with a** _ **little**_ **twist… (2) Hikaru doesn't live in ZeroDimension in the past, and that's because I will not use the MegaDimension story, sorry XD (3) I'll add the "Dimensional Corruption" idea in my inventory for now, I have LOTS of plans in my head about this story of mine XD And so without further ado, let's start the second chapter! (And thanks to my…** _ **senior in writing**_ **for pointing out my wall-of-text mistake XD)**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter two: "Dark side, revealed memory."**

"Stop dodging my attacks!"

"Woah!"

forty-five minutes had passed, and it's just me dodging Uzume's attacks, was she _this_ good in fighting in the past? I couldn't even see any chance to counterattack!

" _Hikaru, calm down. I can see that sometimes she will slow down for a bit. I'll tell you when there's a chance to attack. Just keep dodging._ "

Grimoire said to me in a rather serious tone, shocking. I followed her tips and keep dodging Uzume's punches, but gawd it's hard to keep dodging.

" _Hikaru, now!_ " Grimoire said, and she's right, Uzume kinda slowed down for a while, using that little opportunity, I attack her with my dagger.

*Slash!*

Her left cheek lets out a little blood after my attack, Uzume touched her left cheek in surprise and I made a distance from her, preparing for another strike, well if I can.

"Heh, not bad. But this pointless match of ours was longer than I expected…" she chuckled darkly after she said that, man I think I'm gonna piss my pants.

"And I forgot my megaphone at home… what to do, what to do?" She acted like she thought about something, and then she smiled creepily afterwards.

"I have an idea…" She picked a futuristic purple-and-black katana that was laying on the ground, it must be one of the tied up girl's weapons.

"I'm not the type to use her enemy's weapon, but this will do." I can see dark energy coming out from the katana, OH NO NO NO NO NO!

" _HIKARU! MOVE NOW!_ " 'I CAN'T!'

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP SHE DASHED INTO MY DIRECTION!

 _*"*BZZT!* Please don't die!..."*  
_

 _"HIKARU!"_ Grimoire's shout woke me up from my trance. I quickly move to the right as far as possible, but maybe it's a stupid move.

"Oh, I forgot that I'm a liar…" Uzume smirked, wait WHAT?!

" **Delusion Slash: Wave Impact** " She slashed the air, creating a crescent moon shaped energy towards me.

*BOOM!*

"GAAAHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Apparently that wave attack made me hit a giant rock. Great.

"Kh… My arms… my legs… kh!" I can taste my blood, must be from my head.

"Any last words, dear foolish challenger of mine?" Uzume asked still with an evil smirk on her face.

"P-please… just… let them go…" I said to her with a weak voice.

"You want me to let those two go? Heh, a difficult wish to grant, unless…" She looked straight into my eyes. "You will be my… 'assistant', sounds good?"

" _Hikaru! Don't accept that, you will do the same mistake that you already did in the past!"  
_

'I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ELSE THAT I COULD DO SO F#CK IT!' I shouted back at Grimoire, and I can feel that she's shocked from my outburst.

"F-fine… do what you want, just… let them go, please…"

"Well, of course, see for yourself."

I looked at them, and just like what Uzume said, she released them from the Purple energy chains.

"Well, contract complete… now then." Uzume gestured her right hand as if she's grabbing something, and I can feel that I'm floating in midair.

" _Oh come on, she knows how to use The F*rce too?!_ " Grimoire asked in frustration.

"Well then, good night… 'assistant'." After Uzume said that to me, I lost my consciousness once again.

*BZZT!*

" _Hey, Uzume… remember the promise we made when we were kids? Well when I said 'kid' when you were still a half Goddess…"_

" _Oh, oh! I remember it! Wait, don't tell me you're gonna break that?!"_

" _No, of course not! But, we will still be friends, right?"_

" _Of course, all *five* of us!"_

 _I looked at her bright orange eyes, and I know that I'll, no, we'll live with ease…_

" _Well, let's do the last quest then!"_

" _Hey, *BZZT!* wait up!"_

… _Or so I've thought…_

*BZZT!*

"Ugh… where am I?"

"Wake up, doofus." I looked at the source of the voice. Uzume.

"Hey, Uzu-" I couldn't finish my sentence because she glared at me menacingly.

"Stop calling me that, You'll call me Lady Kurome, name's Kurome Ankokuboshi by the way. And what's your name?"

" _Psst hey Hikaru, don't tell her your name, she thought that she brainwashed you, but nope because I'm here in your head._ " Grimoire told me.

'So what name should I use?' " _Up to you._ "

"Well? What's your name?" Uzume -or Kurome- asked me again.

"My name is Nuit."

" _Really?! Of all the creative names you choose Nuit? FRENCH?!"_

'HEY I DON'T HAVE SOME CLICHÉ SKILLS AT NAMING, OKAY?!'

"Nuit, huh? Well then, I need you to do something for me."

"Okay, what should I do?" I asked her.

"Go to the steampunky nation… what's the name again?"

" _ **Land of Black Regality, Lastation**_ _._ " Grimoire told me.

"Land of Black Regality, Lastation?" I asked. "Yeah, that's the name. So I need you to go there and recruit someone for me." She explains.

"Okay, who's the guy?" "He goes around by the name Steamax. A ninja in Purple suit, should be easy." She told me more about this 'Steamax' guy.

"huh, well I'm going now." "Yeah, good luck."

I went out from the abandoned building.

* * *

" _Hey, Hikaru._ "

"Hm? What is it?" Grimoire started a conversation while I'm walking to the Planeptune-Lastation border.

" _I just wanna say… I'm sorry._ "

"What? Why? You helped me until now, even though I don't remember you, I-"

" _But still I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the time when you fought Uzume, now I know why you chose to do that, and it's because of my mistakes! Ugh, I'm so stupid!_ "  
Grimoire yelled in frustration.

"Woah, _your_ mistakes? I don't remember you giving me false informations or something…"

" _The truth is, the [her] person that I spoke of is not Uzume, I don't know why she was there instead of [her]…_ "

"So Uzume, or Kurome, is not this [her] character?"

" _Yeah… HIkaru, I'm really sorry, because of that stupid mistake now you're working under Kurome now…_ "

"Don't say 'I'm sorry', you're the one who prevented Kurome from brainwashing me, right? Wait, did you get hurt in the process?"  
I asked her, I don't want her to get hurt, somehow…

" _Well, my 'weapon form' is now tainted by Kurome's negative energy, but other than that I'm fine._ "

"Weapon form? _What_ are you exactly?" I'm a rather curious guy, after all.

" _Well… uh… I'll tell you later, hey! There's the border!_ " I looked at the Planeptune-Lastation border, pretty cool. I waited until the gates are open.

"You can now Terraport to Lastation!" One of the operators said via the speaker. I terraported? to Lastation to meet the purple ninja.

* * *

"Well, we're here. *cough* the air's not that fresh though."

" _Yeah Lastation's got some environment issues because of the factories. But Hikaru, welcome to the_ _ **land of Black Regality**_ _!._ "

"Thanks." I walked at the sidewalk of Lastation.

"Where should I look for this Steamax guy? Got any ideas Grimoire?" I asked her since she probably knows about Lastation too.

" _Of course I know about this land! Well, from my… 'data' I think we should go to some comic stores or something._ "

"Comic store? Why would a ninja went into some comic store?"

" _Hey, don't judge people's taste, okay!_ " sigh, I can't say no to that.

"Okay, we'll go to each stores around, I guess." I went into a book store to start my searching quest.

'Okay, this is ridiculous… WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE AND THERE'S NO NINJAS!' I sat on one of the chairs in the store to rest up for awhile.

"Hoho, this is one beautiful _doujin_! I better buy this and go to _him_ later, hehehe…" There's this suspicious looking guy wearing a purple shirt, purple jeans and also a purple scarf walking with a creepy smile towards the cashier with a… IS THAT A R*: Z*RO DOUJINSHI?!

" _Hey, Hikaru… purple shirt, jeans and scarf… ninjas use scarfs to kinda hide their identity, right?_ "

'Now that you mention it… IS THAT REALLY STEAMAX?!'

" _Go to him, Hikaru!_ " I stand up and walked to the cashier, and lucky me, he just finished the paying process.

"Yahoo! Another _fun time material_ get! Well, it's time to go home now!" I pat his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh hey, is there anything I can help you, dude?" He asked.

"Well, yeah… I need you to come with me… Steamax." His eyes glared at me for a moment, and after that he just laughed.

"Steamax? My name is Koji, dude~ you must be-"

"Don't shit with me, Lady Kurome wants to speak with you." I cut his sentence by whispering to his ear.

"So it's time, huh? Fine, lead the way, Mr.?"

"Nuit. That's my name."

"Mr. Nuit. Okay then."

We walked into the exit. Guess it's time to go back to Planeptune. Mission accomplished.

* * *

We've arrived in Planeptune once again.

"So, Mr. Nuit, how did you know about my disguise in the first place?" I looked at him, now he wears a purple robotic ninja suit.

"Instinct. That's how."

"Fair enough." We walked into Virtua Forest.

"Say, where is the hideout?"

"Near the edge of this forest. It's an old building."

" _Hikaru, stop._ "

'What is it?' I stopped for a moment and Steamax did the same thing.

" _There's something watching us._ "

"Mr. Nuit, what is the matter?"

"Don't talk." I answered Steamax's question. Not long after that, I felt something stung me on my neck.

"Guh!" I fall to my knees.

"Mr. Nuit! Are you okay?!" Steamax asked with a concerned tone.

"Kh… Paralyze shot and I'm losing my consciousness, nice. Just walk until you see a purple building, and can you carry me or somethin-"

"Mr. Nuit!" Steamax's call rings in my head as I once again fainted. This will be a regular thing, I guess.

*BZZT!*

"Where am I?" I'm currently standing on a large area, and it's all white in color. It kinda feels like I'm standing in the blank space, where I listened to Grimoire's voice for the first time.

"You are in the light side of your heart." I hear a voice answering my question, and is that flapping sounds I hear?  
When I looked up, I can see a dragon. A BIG. DRAGON.

"AHHHH! Please don't eat me!" I pleaded to the dragon as the dragon flew to my direction.

"Heh, if I can do that, I would certainly do it." The dragon landed in front of me and casually rests his body on the ground.

"So… you won't eat me?"

"Hah, of course not. Anyways, greetings Hikaru, it's been awhile since I saw you in this area."

"Wait, you know me?"

"Of course, I am your 'power' after all." Wait, power? "Power? What do you mean?"

"So my guess is correct. You have been revived. Well, my name is The Dragon's Soul, as what my name implies, I am simply a soul of a certain dragon that took the Gamindustri's sky in its care." Gamindustri's sky? A certain dragon?

"Oh, um… since I don't have any memories of my past… can you help me remember them? You're my power, right?"

"Well, yeah. But because I'm a part of your 'soul', I don't remember much, because you've been revived." Well that sucks.

"Then, can you at least tell me a bit about my past?" The soul chuckled.

"Yeah, I can do that. Well, centuries ago, Gamindustri has only one nation, the **Land of Purple Progress, Planeptune** is the name for the nation, even though the name was created after the crisis called ' **The Fall** '."

"And then?"

"But don't worry about the crisis, either way, years before the crisis Gamindustri has no Goddess yet at the time, only monsters, and the dragon."

"Wait, no Goddess?" That's new.

"Right. But one day the land of Gamindustri shined brightly, creating a new being, a human. Her name is Grimoire. With the power of her tome, she created other human beings with the help of Gamindustri's blessings. And you are one of the first humans being created." WAIT WHAT?! Grimoire is the first human being? And she created other human beings?!

"Uh… so Grimoire is a human?"

"Wait until I'm finished. The 250.000 new humans created a nation with no name under Grimoire's guidance and education." Okay so Grimoire was a human in the past, no goddess for Gamindustri and the first nation in history is the currently named Planeptune. I'm trying to connect all the informations, but I got nothing.

"It seems that you're interested into finding out more about your past. I can let you see some of them, if you want." The soul offered something interesting to me.

"Well, I'd like that, but hang on a sec."

"Hm? What is it?"

"If you're a dragon's soul, then your body should be transparent, right? Well how can your head, claws and wings are not transparent?"

"Oh, so you've noticed? Well if you got a big part of your memories back you'll know the answer. Now, I ask you again, do you want to know?"

I stare at its crimson eyes, its eyes shines every time it spoke. "….yeah, I want to know."

"Well then, take a deep breath, and then stare into my eyes." I did what the soul said, and its eyes stared back at me.

"Have a nice nostalgia ride… 'Soul'."

* * *

My vision became blurry for a moment. I rubbed my eyes with my left arm, how did my arms and legs healed in the first place? Must be Lady Kurome's doing.

" _Hey, chief, you okay?_ " huh? I look at my right and I saw a teenager smirking at me. He wears a red sweater and white jeans, and a pair of blue fingerless gloves.

" _Hm? Yeah, I'm good._ "

" _Well let's get going, Histoire's gonna be mad if we're late… again._ " He started to walk into a meeting room.

" _Hey, wait!_ " I follow him into the meeting room.

" _Hikaru-san, Leo-kun! You two were late… AGAIN!_ " Not long after we entered the room, a _fairy_ yelled at us.

" _I'm sorry, Histoire!_ " the teenager named Leo quickly apologized. So she is Histoire?

" _I'm sorry too, Histoire._ " Histoire lets out a sigh while massaging her temples.

" _*Sigh* well please take a seat, you two. That way we can start discussing our new problems._ " I sat on a red sofa while Leo sat on a red chair.

" _Ah, Hikachii! Leochii! You guys were late again!_ "

I looked to the door, four people walked to this meeting room. There's two teenagers that are maybe older or younger than Leo, a woman in her late 20s bringing an old book, and lastly is a girl that, by her looks, is 18 years old. She has a pair of bright orange eyes and her long, sanguine hair is worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and it was opened to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. But why did she looked almost like Lady Kurome?

" _Hmm? What's the matter, Hikachii? Is there something on Uzume's face?_ " she asked in a third-person style. Wait, 'Uzume'?

" _There's nothing on your face… Uzume._ " I answered her question.

" _Oh, 'kay then!_ " she sat beside me, and the other three followed suit.

" _Now that Hikaru-san and Leo-kun has arrived, let us start our meeting._ " Histoire said.

So this is one of my lost memories? And does the girl beside me looked like Lady Kurome? And her name is Uzume? I'll have a long talk with Grimoire when I woke up, and I also need to say thanks to that soul, but something feels… off, well I'll think about it later. My little adventure continues as me and the rest of them discussed about what Histoire called 'new problems'. I might enjoy this moment, yeah, maybe.

 **{END OF CHAPTER TWO. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that is Chapter two for this story, and guys I'm really sorry if you guys thought the fight scene are lame or something like that, I actually finished my final test for the first semester of my school, and it's not a pleasant experience, so yeah I'll do my best to make the fight scenes more better in the future… anyway, lots of secrets have been revealed… or not? Did the Dragon's soul lied to Hikaru? Or is it the truth? Well I'll write chapter four and upload it next week… if I can XD Reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out!**

 ***I killed them… huh?***


	4. Chapter 3: Visions (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls StarKnight07 here with the third chapter! First of all I wanna say I'm sorry if you guys were confused about the characters' dialogues, I will tell you guys which dialogue is for which characters now. For example if the character doesn't have physical body or he/she is talking in the other character's mind, let's say for the example Grimoire. She'll talk like "** _ **Insert comments about Hikaru's dumbass choices here.**_ **" So yeah, if the character doesn't have physical body in the present, he/she will speak using the Italic font, but if there's a flashback scene, whether the character have/ don't have physical body, he/she'll talk with the Italic font too. Also if someone is thinking about something, he/she will think like 'Insert useless or important thoughts here.' I hope I told it in the easiest way to understand because I myself was kinda troubled at how I poorly wrote the conversations XD anyway let's start the chapter!**

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own my story and my OC.

 **Chapter three: "Visions"**

" _So Histy, what's with the new problem anyway?_ " Uzume asks to Histoire, which Histoire responds with a nod before she replies.

" _Lots of people have been rioting against the system of this nation, some even dares to threaten the government saying they would pull a war against us._ " Histoire said.

" _Welp, let's just beat the crap out of them!"_ one of the teenagers that looks younger than Leo said. Me and the rest stares at him with a look of disapproval.

" _Uh… that's for a last resort, of course! Geez, take a break you guys!_ " he remarked.

Leo just sighed because of the teenager's comments.

" _Dammit, Ace. We know your taste of humor is crap, but please just stop._ " So the teenager's name is Ace, then who is the other one?

" _Well, chief, what do you think of this situation._ " The other teenager that I still don't know his name asked me.

" _Oh! As expected from Maxsy, asking important questions, straight forward style!_ " Uzume exclaims, so that teenager's name is Max?

" _Hmm… based from what Histoire said, it's best that we talked to them in the nicest way as possible. If it becomes intense… I'll let you three to handle it._ " I said to Max, Leo and Ace.

Wait, why did I spoke as if I'm some kind of leader or something? Maybe it's because Leo and Max called me with the title "chief".

" _Heh, as expected from our Chief. You can relax your shoulders and we three will clear this crap in no time!_ " Leo said with an excited tone.

" _Ehem, still you three can't just use brute force." The woman said._

 _"Yeah, we know Grimoire-san. We'll do our best not to beat them."_ Max said with a calm tone.

" _Anyway, Histoire, is there any other problems?"_ I ask Histoire.

" _Well, there is a little-_ " before Histoire could finish her sentence, the door opened with a loud sound, making all of us look to the door, there's a basilicom member, sweating furiously.

" _Sir Hikaru! We have trouble, a group of Ancient Dragons are destroying the outskirt village!"_ The member said.

" _So this is the problem?_ " I ask Histoire, she only nods at my question with a frown.

" _Well, I'm going._ " I said as I walk towards the door.

" _Geez, Chief! Wait for us!_ " I heard three pair of footsteps behind me.

" _Well, boys. Let's greet the Dragons, fast._ " I said as I started to run to the basilicom exit.

" _YEAH!_ " The three exclaimed. So in the past I'm a squad leader? My life is kinda interesting. We ran to the outside world of this unnamed nation, and it's time to slaughter some dragons.

* * *

" _Oh my Goddess, what the hell?_ " Leo said as we walk to the outskirt village, or the ruins of the village.

" _Max, check if there are some survivors. Ace, go look for the dragons. You with me, Leo._ " I said as I walk through the ruins.

" _You got it, Chief!_ " Ace said as he ran to see if the dragons is still in close distance. Max just nods after hearing my orders.

" _Chief, if the damage is this big, I'd say it's a group that consists of twenty or maybe twenty five Ancient Dragons, but I would be shocked if it is indeed twenty five Dragons._ " Leo said as we looked at the destroyed village.

" _Chief, there's no survivors, unfortunately._ " Max told me with a sad tone.

Not long after that Ace joined back. " _I saw three Dragons. It seems the rest are… devoured by those three._ " Ace said.

" _The hell? Cannibal dragons? Well they make it easier for us, but still what is going on?_ " Leo asks.

" _I don't know either, Leo. But one thing for sure we'll beat the living crap out of those craps._ " I said with a hint of anger.

" _Well, when you're angry even Lady Grimoire couldn't stop you. Well, let's go then._ " Max said with a chuckle.

We dashed to the area where the Ancient Dragons are waiting us. Whatever the reason they did this, they will be judged. And I never noticed it, but it seems that Leo, Max and Ace wore the same sweater and jeans. Must be a matching uniform, and I wore a deep blue sweater and a pair of navy jeans, so since I'm the 'chief' I wore the same uniform yet the colors are different. Simple and neat.

" _Ah! There they are!_ " Ace said as we went closer to the dragons.

" _Well Chief, what should we do?_ " Max asked me.

I smirked while cracking my knuckles. " _Easy, beat them up, go back to the Basilicom and then deal with the rebels._ "

Leo laughed at my answer. " _Haha, that's our Chief, alright. Oh! Hey Max, Ace… you guys wanna use_ that _?_ _I think Chief would be surprised at our little progress._ "

Hm? Little progress? What is he talking about? Max and Ace looked at each other and nodded.

" _Yeah, but we could only do it for like, I don't know, ten minutes at best?_ " Ace said.

" _That's true, but since we've been training so hard, those dragons over there wouldn't stand a chance…_ " Woah, did Max's personality changed?

" _What are you guys talking about?_ " I asked. They looked at me with a serious look.

" _Chief, let us handle this. Boy that's some crappy cliché line._ " Leo said while clenching his right fist, summoning a… crystal?

" _Sit tight and watch our badass presentation, Chief. 'Cause we're gonna go full gear from now on!_ " Ace said while he and Max did the same thing just like Leo.

" _Uh… okay? Whatever you guys are doing, I'll help if things go haywire._ " I said to them, the three of them nodded again.

" _Well, let's do this!_ _ **Fangs of War, Tear Out!**_ " Leo said as he crushed his crystal.

" _ **Wings of Famine, Spread Out!**_ " " _ **Claws of Death, Break Out.**_ " Ace and Max said respectively while crushing their crystals as well.

I close my eyes because oh gawd the crystals literally could make all man who are within its light go blind. I opened my eyes and… WHAT?! The three friends of mine took a drastic change in their looks. Leo's teeth looked like fangs of a dragon, a pair of jet black dragon wings for Ace and lastly Max's hands looks like a pair of huge dragon claws. Also their eyes became sharp and red in color, just like the eyes of a dragon.

" _Let's do this!_ " Leo shouted as he dashed to the three Ancient Dragons.

" _Sigh… Leo will always be Leo, I guess. Let's go Max!"_ Ace said as he flew to the Dragons.

" _Yeah!_ " Max replied as he also dashed to help Leo.

" _Take this!"_ Leo said as he attacked one of the dragons with his dagger, and then he… did he just bit the dragon's arm?! Yes, yes he did.

*RAGHHHH* The dragon screamed because of the pain.

" _Bleh… ugh, dragon blood tastes awful… WHY IS MY POWER-UP A PAIR OF FANGS ANYWAY?! IT'S SO UNFAIR!_ " Leo complained as he slashed the dragon again and again.

" _Geez, always complaining about your fangs, huh?_ " Max said as he attacks one of the dragons with his claws.

" _Heh, get a life, Leo! Eat this!_ " Ace teased Leo as he kicked on of the dragon's head.

" _Shut it, you two!_ " Leo said as he slashed the one-arm dragon for the last time.

" _This one's all yours, Ace!_ " Leo shouted at Ace, Ace nodded.

" _Okay!_ _ **WINDS OF ATONEMENT!**_ " Ace creates a pair of black tornados and his wings pushed the tornados towards the Dragon, destroying the dragon in the process.

" _One down, two to go!_ " Leo said as he ran to the other dragons.

" _Huh, maybe they would clear this mission by themselves._ " I said as I looked at their movements. A little rusty at teamwork, sure, but I'll give them an A- at their fighting styles. Leo is an all-out fighter, always attacking without any signs of retreating. Ace is the defensive type, guarding with his wings and then attacking with his legs while not lowering his defense. Max, however, is the wild type. Wild as in not using a pattern for his movements. Oh, it seems that they will unleash their final attacks at the second dragon.

" _THIS IS THE END!_ _ **PURGATORY STRIKE!**_ " Max said as he slash the dragon's chest.

" _Go, Leo!_ " Max said to Leo.

Leo smirked. " _You got it!_ _ **FLAREFANG ATTACK!**_ " Leo bit the dragon's left arm with his burning fangs, yes, burning fangs.

" _Crap, that's awful! End it, Ace!_ " Leo said to Ace, Ace nods happily.

" _You got it! Let's end this crap!_ _ **WINDS OF ATONEMENT: GALE THRUSTER!**_ _"_ Ace used the black tornados to lift the dragon to the air, and then Ace slashed the dragon repeatedly by his wings, making the dragon's body into bits, and then the bits exploded. Leo breathes heavily while Max and Ace stand beside him, in front of them is the last and the largest Ancient Dragon.

" _*huff**huff* the last dragon, huh…_ " Max said as the dragon walks towards them.

" _Yeah, let's finish th-_ " Before Ace could finish his sentence, their bodies glowed, transforming them to their normal forms.

" _Shit! Time out, of all times!_ " Leo said as they fall on their knees. The dragon began to run towards them, its claws ready to kill them.

" _Oh not in my watch!_ " I said as I pulled a katana from a portal that I summoned, and I jumped towards the dragon. " _ **GRÉVE DU SOLEIL!**_ " I shouted as I slashed the dragon's body, splitting it into two pieces before it exploded into bits.

" _Wow, this katana is so OP._ " I looked at my katana. Its blade is purple in color and the edge of the blade is a darker shade of purple. The hilt is black in color, and also the blade kinda glows every five seconds. Disturbing as hell.

" _Thanks, Chief. You really saved our butts._ " Ace said while scratching his head to me.

" _No problem, don't want my teammates to be another dinner for a dragon, right?_ " I said while walking to my team.

" _Woah, Chief. Using that katana just for slaying one dragon? Can't you just pick another sword?_ " Leo asked.

I tilt my head in confusion. " _Why? It's not like this katana could make the user insane, right?_ " I asked. The three look at me with fear.

" _No, of course not, Chief! Just put it back to your inventory, please._ " Leo said while Max and Ace just nods furiously.

" _Well, okay._ " I dissolved my katana into thin air. " _Well, mission complete. Let's go to the Basilicom, shall we?_ " I said as I pull them one by one, and we start our walk to the Basilicom.

* * *

" _We're back._ " I said as we walked to the living room. According to Leo, I lived here with Uzume, Histoire and Lady Grimoire. It felt so weird to call Grimoire with 'lady', but it seems that Leo and the other two didn't know that I don't know anything about this past life of mine, which is good.

" _Welcome back, Hikaru-san. It seems you four did an excellent job, yes?_ " Grimoire, or 'Lady' Grimoire asked me.

" _Err, actually Lady Gri-_ "

" _Yes, Lady Grimoire, actually they are the ones who magnificently beat the dragons, even I don't know how to react at their amazing attacks_ " I stopped Leo from finishing his sentence. 'Lady' Grimoire laughed at my reply. Not a sarcastic one, mind you.

" _As expected from the_ Shadow Hunters _! You three really gave your hardest at training, of course a horde of Ancient Dragons are nothing for you all!_ "

Now THAT is a sarcastic tone. I didn't know Grimoire have this personality. The more you know, Hikaru. The more you know.

" _Y-yeah! We are the_ Shadow Hunters _, after all! Those dragon don't stand a chance!_ " Ace said while Leo just nods.

" _Well, Chief, we will start our daily training at the Basilicom's training ground._ " Max said as the three walks to the exit.

" _*sigh* those three never change, as usual._ " I looked at Lady Grimoire, who just shakes her head while smiling a little.

" _Why did you cover their mistakes, Hikaru-san?_ " She asked me while she goes to read a magazine.

" _You know I covered them up?_ " I said as I sit on the opposite side of her.

" _Why, yes of course. I have Histoire, after all. She is the World, and the World is her everything._ " She explained.

" _I see…_ " So Histoire is not your ordinary fairy, but she also knows everything that have happened in this world? Amazing.

" _Furthermore, they couldn't even control their powers properly. They will feel immense pain after they used it for ten minutes._ " Lady Grimoire said.

So ten minutes of using that power, they will go numb or even worse at the end, so that's why they can't move after the time limit went up. Again, another new info.

" _Well, I thought you would be angry at us since the village… you know, and they literally messed up due to the time limit._ " I explained.

" _haha… you really are a nice leader. But HIkaru-san, I will tell you again and again; don't use your power if you can handle it by normal methods._ " Lady Grimoire told me in a serious tone. I must not use my power at all cost? What kind of power up that's far more dangerous than a pair of fangs anyway?

" _Sure, anyway I'll go to the training field now._ " I said as I walked towards the exit.

" _Oh, Hikaru-san? One more thing,_ " I looked at Lady Grimoire.

" _Uzume wants to talk with you, and she's also at the training field._ " She said. I nodded and I walk towards the exit. Uzume wants to talk with me? That's nice, since I have some questions for her too.

" _Ah, Sir Hikaru. Do you want to go to the training field, sir?_ " A Basilicom member asked me. I nodded and I smiled.

" _Yeah. Gotta go see Leo and the rest._ " I said.

" _Ah, I see. Sir Leo and the rest really give their best in their training session._ " The member said.

" _Hey, got a question._ " I said to him.

" _What is it, sir?_ "

" _Do you know why Lady Grimoire doesn't let me use my power-up? I kinda forgot the reason because, y'know, work and stuff._ " I asked him. I kinda lied because I didn't even remember this part of my life.

" _Ah, about that… We members of the Basilicom didn't know the exact reason. But, there's a legend where four warriors, or horsemen, fought against a Dragon._ " The member explained. Four horsemen, one Dragon… Oh, now I get it…

" _May I continue, sir?_ " The member asked. I nodded in response.

" _Those horsemen aren't just your ordinary horsemen, however… They brought apocalypse to this world, with the title_ _ **The four horsemen of the apocalypse**_ _, they fought against the Dragon, which the legend stated that the Dragon itself is the Dragon of the apocalypse._ " The member explained with a serious tone.

" _Hold up. The four horsemen of the apocalypse are Conquest, War, Famine and lastly Death. Am I right?_ " I asked the member. The member nodded.

" _Yes. Anyway, the four horsemen fought the Dragon, and that same fight resulted a massive damage for this land of ours, as if it's an apocalypse. They fought day after day, until the four horsemen sealed parts of the Dragon. War sealed the Dragon's head, neck and tail. Famine sealed the Dragon's pair of wings while Death sealed the Dragon's claws._ _Thus ending the war, although the land is pretty much ruined._ " The member said.

" _Wait, Conquest didn't seal anything?_ " I ask.

" _That's the confusing part, sir. The books that recorded the war have zero information about what Conquest sealed._ " The member answered.

" _Well, thanks for telling me about that legend. Will try to remember it. Welp, time to go._ " I said as I walked towards the exit.

" _Have a good afternoon, sir!_ " I waved my hand as a reply. I exited the building and began to walk to the training field. So if Leo uses the power that War sealed, Ace uses the power that Famine sealed while Max got his power from Death, so my power should be the Dragon's part that was sealed by Conquest, right? If so then what's my power? I thought that same question over and over again as I continue to walk to the training field.

* * *

" _Oh. I've arrived._ " I said as I walked to the entrance. I heard a… clashing noises? of swords and scythe.

" _Ah, Hikachii! You came!_ " Uzume waved at me in from a distance.

" _Well I need to check at them, y'know._ " I told her as I sit beside her. Damn the grasses here are comfortable, and also clean!

" _hehe, you're the Chief, alright! Hey, seeing Leochii and Maxsy being so serious like this… did something happened?_ " Uzume asked.

I sighed in response. " _Time out, they almost got killed because they told me to just sit tight and watch the show._ " I explained.

" _Eh?! Did Grimsty found out? I bet she would be pissed._ " She said.

" _Well, she's not pissed. Just being sarcastic because I covered up for those three… wait, where's Ace?_ " I ask.

Uzume points her finger towards a tree. " _Up there, napping from reading his spell book as usual._ "

I looked up and, just like what Uzume said, I could see Ace napping on one of the large branch of the tree.

" _Hey, Chief! Wanna do a little match against the two of us?_ " said Leo to me.

" _Well, I just got here but whatever._ " I said as I stand up while cracking my knuckles. I walked to Leo and Max as I summoned a katana, not the disturbing purple katana, mind you.

" _Go, Hikachii! Beat them up real good!_ " Uzume shouted.

" _Geez, if you said it that way some people would thought I'm a sadist or something._ " I sighed as I prepared my fighting stance.

" _You two ready?_ " I said to Leo and Max.

" _If you're ready, Chief, then we're ready as well!_ " Leo said as he and Max prepared their own fighting stance.

" _Well then… three… two… ONE!_ " As I said that, I dashed towards them, and the both of them dashed towards me as well.

It's time to test the powers of my two friends. I could also find out about my power-up by doing this. As I thought about that same question again, my katana clashed with Leo's sword and Max's scythe. So far, I enjoyed living my past life, lots of new names, new experiences, and new mysteries. But something is wrong, I can clearly sense that. Eh I'll think about it later, because right now I have this training match to win. This life of mine, is becoming better and better as I continue clashing against Leo and Max.

 **{END OF CHAPTER THREE. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{?} / {?}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that's the third chapter of this story! Guys I'm really, really sorry because of the late update. Lots of stuff going on in real life. Schools, Make-up tests, monthly school events and also… private problems that I don't want to talk about. BUT it's okay now and (maybe) I'll update with a normal pace… if there are no new problems that would give me headaches. As always, reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out!**

 ***Friends... loved ones… gone…***


	5. Chapter 4: Visions (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls StarKnight07 here with the fourth chapter of my story! But before we start, I want to say (this is so late) Merry Christmas for those who celebrates it and Happy new year! Anyway let's start the chapter! (btw, Happy Chinese New Year as well!)**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter four: "Visions (Part two)"**

" _Take this!_ " Leo said as he attacked me with his sword.

I dodged his attack and do a counterattack. Leo dodges my attack and stand side-by-side with Max again.

" _Nice reflexes, I'll give you that._ " I said as I take a breath. " _But, can you two dodge this?_ " I said as I dashed towards them.

" _Here he comes, Max!_ " Leo said as he and Max dodged my attack with a little bit of struggle.

" _Heh, you guys are fast as always._ " I said as I swing my katana left and right.

" _Geez, being sarcastic like Grimoire-san now? C'mon Max!_ " Leo and Max dashed towards me, trying to land a hit.

" _HAAAAH!_ " Leo shouted as he swings his sword at me, I dodged his attack successfully, but Max pulled a sudden attack with his scythe at my back, damaging my sweater and his attack also hurts.

I summon my pistol and started shooting. Leo and Max dodges every bullets with ease. " _Nice reflexes, and also that hurts Max._ " I said as I make a distance from them.

" _Heh, all according to plan. Let's continue, Max!_ " Leo said as he, again, dashed towards my direction.

" _Oh no, you can't do the same thing twice!_ " I said as I reload my gun and ran towards the opposite direction of Leo. Maybe I look like a coward because of this, but screw it. This stupid battle scene is the result of some edgy teenager's stupid mind anyways. Why am I breaking the fourth wall? I'm not _that_ meta.

I searched everywhere for Max, I don't want to be suddenly attacked again. And it seems that Max is actually chasing me too, but he's so fast that you can't see him with naked eye. Just like Death itself, huh.

" _I see you, Max!_ _ **Cloak Break!**_ " I said as I shoot a bullet towards a running shadow, or Max. The bullet dissolves, letting out a blinding light towards Max.

" _Tch, not gonna work this time, eh?_ " Max said as he changes his plan, now he's attacking me nonstop with his scythe, I'm blocking them all obviously.

Not long after that Leo joins Max, making it harder for me to block all of their attacks.

" _Goddess dammit, you guys really love to make this hard for me, huh?"_ I said as I summoned another katana and start counterattacking.

I always hate using two katanas in the same time, it reminds me of some overpowered character that has a girlfriend yet he loves his sandwiches more. Ugh. Wait, why am I saying things as if I know lots of stuff? It's like my memories are still with me all this time.

I pushed Leo and Max while thinking about this new question.

" _*huff* *huff* let's finish this, shall we?_ " I said as I gripped my katanas more tightly.

" _Yeah, this strike will determine the winner!_ " Leo said as he and max dashed towards me for the last time.

I did the same and when the three of us are close enough to each other-!, " _Take this,_ _ **FLAMING STRIKE!**_ " " _ **GUSTY EDGE!**_ " Leo and Max said respectively as Leo's sword is engulfed by flames and Max's scythe is engulfed by wind aura or something.

" _Bring it on!_ _ **GRÉVE DE LUNE!**_ _"_ As the three of us shouted our respective finishing attack names, our weapons collided, and!-

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

* * *

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINKING?!"_ Uzume kicked my head as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

I hold my head in pain. " _What the hell, Uzume?! I'm exhausted from pulling that move, and you kick my goddamn head?!_ " I looked at the training ground, so that's why Uzume's mad.

It looks like me, Leo and Max create a giant crater due to the explosion.

I stand up but immediately falls to the ground again because of fatigue.

" _Heh, that's what you get, stupid!"_ Uzume said to me while looking at me with a bored face.

" _Shut up, you said that I should beat their asses._ " I said as I try to stand up again.

Wow okay I fucked up, well those two did too. My sweater and jeans are in terrible states, and I cringe every time I move my right arm. I walked to Leo and Max, who were lying unconscious on the ground.

" _Hey, wake up you two._ " I said as I lightly shake their body with my left hand.

" _U-ugh.. what happened?_ " Leo said as he opened his eyes. Max woke up not long after Leo did as well.

" _It's a draw. And our last clash made this huge crater."_ I said as I pull them with my left hand, Leo first and lastly Max.

What, you guys thought that I'm strong enough to pull the two of them just with one arm? I'm not that strong. Great, now I'm breaking the fourth wall again.

" _Can you guys walk? It'll be a pain in the ass if you guys can't._ "

" _How rude, of course we can_ " Leo answered my question with an annoyed tone as the two of them walk to Uzume, I follow them while holding my right hand.

" _Oh yeah, Hikacchi, help me out tonight, okay? It seems that the leader of the rebels want to 'speak' with us, you know that I'm bad with political things, so help me speak with them okay?_ " Uzume said to me.

I nodded while looking at the afternoon sky.

" _Well, let's go back to the Basilicom. My right hand feels like it's being crushed by magical purple vines or something._ " I said as I walked to the training ground's exit.

" _Wait a minute…. IS THAT A JOEY JOJO'S WACKY TRIP REFERENCE?!_ " Leo said as he starts to run to catch on to my peaceful strides.

" _Hikacchi, should we wake Acesy?_ " Uzume asked while looking at Ace, sleeping peacefully as he holds his spell book.

" _Nah, he's tired because of using his wings of atonement attack. He'll wake up eventually._ " I said as I thought about something important, but maybe I'll remember it later.

" _Chief, why don't you play your harmonica?_ " Leo asked me. Wait, I can play harmonica?

" _Oh yeah, your favorite harmonica! Play it, Hikacchi!_ "

" _I want to hear it again, as well._ " Uzume and Max said to me.

Since I don't know anything about my life in the past, I act like I'm searching for my harmonica.

And as if my lucky stats are maxed out, I found it on my jeans' right pocket.

' _Wait a minute… this is the dagger that Grimoire sent to me when I met Lady Kurome…_ ' I thought as I looked at the harmonica.

It seems that the blade is in the harmonica itself, and there's a button that, if pressed, can release the blade.

" _Well, here goes nothing._ " I played the harmonica as the four of us walk to the Basilicom.

* * *

But if we stayed at the field, the four of us might met a cloaked figure, watching us from the trees' shadows.

" _Eh… so he doesn't have any memories about this era, huh… this is gonna be hard…"_ The cloaked figure said as he slowly walks into a portal that he made.

* * *

" _Hikacchi? Are you okay?_ " Uzume asked as we went inside.

" _Yeah, I'm fine, I need to make some coffee first if I wanna help you 'talk' with those bastards. Where's Max?_ "

" _He went to check on his and Acesy's parents' grave._ " Uzume answered my question.

I nodded as I walk to the kitchen. I grabbed a mug while waiting for the water to boil and I stand in front of the counter while looking at the instant coffee powder that is in the mug.

' _Why am I experiencing all of this? I thought that my life in the past is chaotic, but it feels like my past life is peaceful… living together with Lady Grimoire, Uzume, and Histoire somehow makes me feel at ease…_ '

The sound of boiling water brings me back to reality. I pour the hot water into my mug and I stir the coffee with a teaspoon.

I walked to the living room and I sat at the sofa. This coffee is good, even though it's just a cheap instant coffee.

" _If my life is this peaceful, I think staying in the past is better for me…_ " I took another sip as I looked at the clock on the wall.

' _06:30 PM, huh…'_ I thought as I finished the coffee in one go, absolute madman achievement unlocked.

As I walked to the kitchen to put my empty mug, a Basilicom member opened the living room's door.

" _Excuse me, sir. The leader of the rebels is here._ " He said to me after I put my mug into the kitchen sink.

" _Hey, is Uzume gonna be alright? Just tell me your honest opinion._ " I asked the member.

" _U-uh… I don't want to be rude, but… Lady Uzume definitely can't talk with a serious tone, considering her personality in her human form and her HDD form is almost the same…_ " The member said with uncertainty.

I sighed while patting his shoulders. " _Thanks for your honesty, please call Uzume, I bet she's on the observatory room right now._ " I said to the member.

" _Yes, sir!_ " The member said as he went to the observatory room.

I walked to the main hall and there he is, the leader of the rebels. Seriously he looks like that dude that wears a tuxedo for battle while holding a glass of red wine. Mister edgy writer sure loves his Joey Jojo references.

" _Are you the leader?_ " I ask him.

The man bowed slightly while holding his fedora from falling down.

" _Yes, my name is Wil-_ "

" _Let me guess, Willam?_ " I had to cut him off because oh my Goddess the references are plain obvious.

" _N-no, my name is Wilson. Wilson Sycamore._ " He said to me with a confused tone.

" _O-oh, sorry about my rudeness. My name is Hikaru, you may know me as the leader of the Shadow hunters._ " I introduced myself to him.

Even though he's a rebel that maybe wants to kill Uzume, I still need to be respectful to him, must be because of 'him' teaching me lots of things in the past. Wait, 'him'? What am I talking about?

" _Anyway, Mr. Sycamore, please sit, Uzu- Lady Uzume will be here in a few minutes._ " Sycamore nodded and he sit on one of the chairs in the main hall.

I did the same as I crossed my hands.

' _Dammit, you asked me to help you yet you're late. This is kinda awkward._ ' I thought as I looked at Sycamore, he's thirty years old if I'm not mistaken, five years older than me, huh.

" _Sorry I'm late!_ " I and Sycamore looked to the door to our living room, Uzume walks to me and Sycamore.

" _*sigh* please take this seriously, 'Lady' Uzume…"_ I said to her sarcastically.

" _*huff* *huff* Sorry we're late, Lady Uzume wanted to see the stars so bad that she literally hugged the telescope and stayed still for fifteen minutes while shouting 'NO!' again and again_." Leo said while trying to control his breathing.

Is it _that_ hard to persuade Uzume? This _is_ her problem, after all. Well, technically all the Basilicom members' problems.

" _Anyways, please sit Lady Uzume, you too Leo._ " I said while giving some hints to Leo.

Leo understands what I mean, so he sits beside me while Uzume sits on what seems to be her favorite chair, considering it's the only chair that's orange in color, the rest are white in color by the way.

" _So you're the leader? Wilson, correct?_ " Woah I've never seen this side of Uzume before, well maybe I did, but since I lost my memories…

" _Yes, my name is Wilson Sycamore. And I want to- OW!_ " Sycamore yelled in pain. The reason? He put his legs on the table, and I made an invisible fire-style magic circle right before his legs made contact with the table.

" _Watch your manners, Sycamore. Maybe you are five years older than me, but I'll show you hell right here and right now. Stop acting like it's a severe burn, I know who you are, since you told me your name. You are the fire expert Wilson Sycamore. I bet you could create flame circles that's far more powerful than mine, especially since I'm a water-magic user._ " I said with a mocking tone.

This Sycamore guy is a powerful opponent, even though he acts like an old man.

" _Hikacchi! Do you really need to cast a spell on him?! That's rude!_ "

" _And I did it because of him acting like a douchebag. End of story. Well then, Sycamore. Explain to me, no, to Lady Uzume and Leo as well, what do you want? Making a rebellion against Lady Uzume, or to me and my fellow Shadow hunters means instant death. And aren't you a little confident? You didn't bring your comrades tonight. Is that because you thought that you alone could defeat Lady Uzume? I have one word to say to you, it's 'MUDA'._ " I answered Uzume's question and starts interrogating Sycamore.

Leo sighed as he facepalmed due to my sudden outburst.

" _It's not like that you see…_ " What the?! I can feel some menacing aura surrounding him, I slightly look to my right, and it seems that Leo can't feel the menacing aura. Uzume can't feel it as well. Is it because of my actions that made Sycamore… mad? Triggered? Butthurt?! Okay stop it, Hikaru. Just stay calm.

" _…I'm not underestimating Lady Uzume, nor you and your fellow Shadow hunters. I just want to talk. You see, this nation is wonderful. Everyone smiles every day, did their work 100%, and also they follow you, Lady Uzume, as their Goddess. But behind all that happy situations, there are lots of cases where your people died from poverty, mostly those who lived on the outskirts. Wars between villages, crimes involving rape, murder, and other disturbing things that I don't want to mention. What do you think is the cause, O Goddess?_ "

Oh crap, I think that statement made Uzume shocked. She wanted to say something, but she bit her lip.

Leo looked at me as if saying "WHAT SHOULD WE DO LADY UZUME DEFINITELY CAN'T ANSWER THAT" to me. I hate to do this, but…

" _Uzume, go to your room._ " I said with a firm tone.

" _E-eh?! Hikacchi, what do you mean?_ " Uzume asked with a shocked expression.

" _Go. To. Your. Room. NOW._ " I looked straight to her eyes.

She was shocked, of course she was. She's the Goddess and I'm nothing but a guardian to her, but she definitely can't answer Sycamore's question. While holding her tears, she nodded and she quickly leave the room.

" _I'm sorry._ " I said under my breath.

" _Chief, why did you do that?_ " Leo asked. I ignored his question as I catch my breath to calm down a little bit.

" _Listen here, you old bastard. Uzume did her best to protect her nation. THIS nation. Do you think that being a Goddess is easy? I'm not a Goddess, hell I'm a guy so I can't be one. But I sure as heck know that being a protector of a nation is a hard task. So I ask you again, WHAT is your true objective? I told Uzume to leave this room so that she can't be your puppet. She may be a strong individual, but she's still a new Goddess, considering this year marks the 7_ _th_ _anniversary of her being an immortal being._ "

I don't know why, but I remember a certain day seven years ago, the day where Uzume took the CPU title.

" _Ha! So you already knew that I want to make her depressed? You're sharp, or maybe it's because of your little 'trick'?_ " Sycamore asked.

Little trick? What's that about? But something's definitely wrong, Leo. He's pale, _very_ pale.

" _You don't, I repeat, YOU DON'T talk about Chief's power here, you bastard!_ " Leo shouted as he tried to attack Sycamore with his sword, I restrained him obviously.

" _Leo, what the hell, man? Calm down!_ " I don't know why but Leo's at his limit now. I need to make him calm down, fast.

" _HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! HE'S MOCKING YOU!_ "

" _But still, calm down! It's not like you to act like little kid!_ " I shouted back at him.

" _CHIEF WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP, IT'S SCARY BEING ALONE Y'KNO- O-oh… I'm sorry I'll go to a café first, I guess._ " Not knowing about the little commotion we have here, Ace slammed the entrance door and closed it again as he starts to leave to a café.

" _Okay, never mind about Ace, but Leo calm down please. Also Sycamore…_ " I stood up, and kicked Sycamore's face with a decent amount of force.

" _To be able to make Leo that furious… you've got some balls_ " I said while holding back my anger.

Leo is a calm guy, even Ace can't make him angry.

" _And you also got some frickin' balls to kick me in the face, Hikaru!_ " Sycamore said as he stood up, grabbing a switch from his pocket.

" _And what the hell are you going to do about it?_ " I asked him.

He smirked while playing around with his switch as he looked around the main hall.

" _Oh, I don't know… maybe if I pressed this tiny button the Basilicom would explode? What do you guys think, Shadow hunters?_ "

What the?! Did he put explosives everywhere?!

" _You bastard! How many bombs have you placed in this Basilicom?!_ " Leo asked. Sycamore laughed so hard that he actually cried.

" _Oh, I don't know. How many breads have you eaten in your life?_ " he asked Leo as he wiped his tears.

" _So you REALLY want to be killed, huh?! MY PLEASURE,_ _ **FANGS OF WAR, TEA-**_ "

" _I would love to see you use your amazing power, but note that my explosives are special. A sudden burst of mana and Boom!_ " Sycamore said.

Leo stopped himself from crushing his crystal.

" _What are you gonna do now, Shadow hunters?! BWAHAHAHA!_ " Sycamore laughed again. Crap, this is gonna be hard.

" _Well, what's your next move, Hikaru? Use your power, maybe? Hmm?_ " Sycamore asked. Leo's anger is being played again.

" _You know what? I don't give a damn. Do what you want, Sycamore._ " I said as I shrugged.

" _W-what did you just say?_ " Sycamore asked. "

 _C-chief, what the heck are you even saying?_ " Leo asked as well.

" _I have my reasons, the way you asked me is the important role. You were shocked, correct? Someone would too, but you're different. This Basilicom is guarded 24/7, and as far as I know, there's no spell that could create explosives, except the ancient ones, which means… you were trying to catch us off-guard, and I saw through your moves, Sycamore!_ " I said as I pointed at him.

Leo cracked his knuckles while laughing. " _Oh, so it's a trick after all, eh? I lost my temper, so I'll break your skull!_ " Leo said.

Sycamore sighed as he plays with his switch once again. " _Hah… Busted, aren't I? Well maybe as a last resort before I start my little rebellion… *press*_ " He pressed the button on his switch.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing happened.

" _….Is that it? My sword's ready to take your soul, even though it's Max's job._ " Leo said as he swings his sword left and right.

" _Oh, you'll see…_ " Sycamore said as he… starts to count with his right hand?

" _Listen well, you idiots! Five seconds from now, the game will start! Five… four… three… two!... ONE!_ "

As he closed his right fist, signaling the end of the countdown, my ears started to bleed.

" _Guh… Guah!"_ There's blood coming out of my ears and mouth.

As I slowly kneeled to the floor, I can see Leo's worried face, shouting "CHIEF" and Sycamore's smug face. As my face kissed the floor, Sycamore said, " _Let's start the game, shall we?_ " and explosions were heard from every corner of the Basilicom.

 **{END OF CHAPTER FOUR. SAVE THE PROGRESS}**

 **{?} / {?}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Oh boy, another late update…. I'm sorry, for like the second time (yes I love to count my mistakes, a weird hobby of mine). So yeah, basically Hikaru got tricked by thinking that Sycamore was bluffing, and I feel bad for making Uzume go to her room. As always reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions or helpful tips!**

 **Anyway, please go check out OverMach's stories! If you love a certain Japanese drama about people fighting monsters in tight spandex, you'll** _ **definitely**_ **love his story. There's lots of anime references as well.**

 **I'm didn't get paid for this, just like him. StarKnight07, signing out!**

 ***I lost everything… I don't give a damn about this life anymore…***

 **Next Chapter: "The Fall"**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fall

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls StarKnight07 here with the fifth chapter of my story. There's nothing I want to tell you guys for now… So let's just start the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter five: "The Fall"**

I can't hear or see anything. I couldn't even move my body. My ears are still ringing due to that bastard Sycamore's switch. What is up with that switch anyway?

" _…..chi!_ " Hm? A certain voice called my name. " _….kacchi!_ " The source of that voice is shaking me as well.

" _HIKACCHI, WAKE UP!_ " Uzume slapped my face so hard that my eyes were shot open.

" _OW! Uzume, why did you-_ " " _Why did Uzume do that?! I'm worried about you, you… you… BLOCKHEAD!_ " Uzume cut me off while yelling at me as she hugs me.

I look at her, this is… her Goddess form? In this form, she keeps her long red hair, but it becomes light orange and at the base, is looped in a loose circle, resembling a ribbon, while the rest of the hair runs loose. The hair surrounding her face elongates and her eyes become light blue. She gains a white-themed outfit with accenting of orange and blue.

" _*sob* *sob* Uzume thought that you're gonna die, and if you're gonna die after telling Uzume to go back to her room, Uzume won't forgive you, you know!_ " Uzume cried as she hugged me in her arms.

I'm starting to lose my breath, but it felt nice… if you are a perverted piece of shit like me, you know what's up.

" _U-Uzume… time up, please… I'm losing my breath… I'm sorry okay, so please let go…_ " I waved my hands, signaling defeat.

" _Oh! S-sorry, I'm overreacting, huh?_ " Uzume said as she let me go and wiped her tears.

" _It's okay… shit my head hurts, wait… where are we? Where's Leo?!_ " I asked Uzume.

I remember it clearly, the explosions and Leo's worried scream. As I wait for Uzume's answer, she looked at the ground with a depressed look.

" _L-Leocchi's fighing alone right now… H-he said that Uzume needs to protect Hikacchi at all cost… *sob* he said that the rebellion was made to kill us…_ " Uzume answered as she started to cry again.

That Leo, I need to thank him later. I stand up and pulled Uzume. She didn't want to look at me, must be because of some guilt. Why would she feel guilty?

" _Uzume? What's wrong? Anyway, we're at Virtua Forest, right? We can help Leo if we go there by running, or flying for you… Uzume? Are you listening?_ "

I saw her glancing at me, but as our eyes meet, she turned away. Oh boy is this one of those cliché moments? Probably not since there's a rebellion going on.

" _Hikacchi… I want to give you this._ " She opened a portal and pulled a… green crystal? Oh no don't tell me…

" _I-Isn't that Ace's crystal? O-oh I get it, he gave it to you b-before I went to the training field… right?_ " I don't want to believe it, I don't want to. As I filled my thoughts with 'I don't want to believe it' again and again, Uzume looked at me while trying her best not to cry more.

" _Hikacchi… Acesy… he… he's… d-_ " Before she finished answering me, I grabbed Ace's crystal while running towards the city.

" _THOSE SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER!_ _ **WINGS OF FAMINE, SPREAD OUT!**_ " I shouted as I flew towards the city instead of running.

Ace's dead because of them? Hell no, I won't accept that! But even if I didn't accept that fact, Ace is already dead. I just need to punish the rebels for him. But this power is kinda hard to control, I think I only have like seven minutes left, considering Ace could only control it for ten minutes. ' _Don't worry Ace, I'll kill them all, you'll see._ ' I thought as I used a booster magic to enhance my speed. Hang in there, Leo. I'll be there soon.

* * *

 **(I want to put the characters' info… So I'll start with Ace…)**

 **-Name: Ace Rodwell**

 **-Age: 16**

 **-Gender: Male**

 **-Status: Deceased**

 **-Appearance: Spiky black hair, brown eyes, fair-skinned. Wears a black sweater, grey jeans, a pair of green gloves and also a pair of green and black sneakers**

 **-Family members: Maximillian "Max" Rodwell (older brother), deceased parents**

 **(Well… that's it for Ace… Let's continue the story.)**

* * *

I can hear it, the sounds of clashing blades. I can feel the burden from using this power too, so I need to change back… let's do it then.

I canceled my transformation as I fall into the battle scene. I summoned my katana, then-!

" _ **BURN EVERYTHING! GRÉVE DU SOLEIL, WAVE CRASH!**_ **"** I shouted as I slashed the air with my katana, creating three wave slices made from light energy.

" _GAHHH!_ " Some of the rebels shouted in agony due to my wave attack.

" _That attack? Chief?! Why are you here, you need to stay with Lady Uzume!_ " Leo said as I slashed some of the rebels that tried to avenge their fallen comrades.

" _Look, I lost a dear friend of mine, and you expect me to stay put?! I don't want you and Max… you know what, let's deal with these bastards first, I-I'll tell you later._ " Leo looked like he doesn't get what I said, but it's better if he didn't.

" _Okay, let's do this until Max and Ace joins us!_ " Leo said as he charged towards a group of rebels.

I could only stand there, saying nothing.

' _If Leo and Max knew about Ace's death… I'll think about it later.'_ I thought as I looked at my surroundings, sigh I let my guard down and there are eight rebels surrounding me right know.

" _COME ON, YOU IDIOTS! LET'S PLAY!_ " I shouted as I summoned another katana.

The rebels attacked me from everywhere. They have strong weapons, but their experience? Laughable. I dodged easily and attacked with no mercy.

" _Chief, should I call Max or something? I can use my call magic if you want me to._ " Leo asked as we regroup again.

" _No need, he's here._ " I said while counting how many rebels are left. Fifty… one hundred… three hundred, I guess.

" _What do you mean he's her- oh there he is._ " Leo said as we prepared for a _little_ earthquake.

" _ **GROUND BREAKER!**_ " The rebels were startled as they look up, a scythe was sent into the ground, creating a shockwave. Hence, _Ground Breaker_.

" _AHHHHH!_ " The rebels shouted as they were sent flying due to the said shockwave.

Not long after that, someone picked the scythe from the ground.

" _You guys seemed to have a little trouble against them. I hope I'm wrong, right?_ " He looked at me and Leo with his rarely seen smirk.

" _You're late, dumbass._ " I said while he walked to regroup with the two of us. The one who could easily stopped Histoire's massive anger, Max.

" _Max, what took you so long?!_ " Leo said as he punched Max's shoulder.

" _Sorry. I went to my parent's grave, but then there's a huge crowd of Ancient Dragons, so I protected the people who visited the cemetery as well. Not a pleasant experience._ _Also, where's Ace?_ " He asked me.

'Oh no oh no oh no oh no' I quickly tried to make a lie to answer his question, but I guess it's time to reveal the truth…

" _Max, Leo… Uzume gave me… this…_ " I said while summoning a green crystal. Ace's crystal. Their faces becomes pale. It's a natural reaction, seeing your comrade's item that is so important to him, yet it was your other comrade that summons the item.

Max bit his lip, trying to maintain his stoic face and also to hold back his tears.

" _C-chief… y-you're joking, right? He gave the crystal to Lady Uzume when we were at the training field… RIGHT?!_ " Max asked me.

Leo looked away as he dashed to a group of rebels, again, it's a natural reaction.

" _Max… your little brother gave his proof of life to Uzume, and Uzume gave it to me… I just want you to know that you need to be strong for Ace, alright?_ " I said.

Max didn't say anything. He looked at my eyes, and then he showed me his usual smile.

" _…Yeah, I'll do it. And please, use Ace's power for me._ " He said as he dashed to help Leo.

" _Heh, I'll grant your wish._ _ **Wings of Famine, Spread Out.**_ " I said as I crushed Ace's crystal, giving myself Ace's, no, I'll call these wings _our_ wings.

Smiling at my own thoughts, I jumped to the air, and the second hunt begins.

* * *

" _ **WINGS OF ATONEMENT: SHEER HEART ATTACK!**_ " As I shouted the name of my new attack, I made four slices of wind with my wings, and send them into a group of rebels. They laughed as I landed on land.

" _What kind of weak attack is that?! It's just a gust of wind!_ " One of them said.

I smirked, " _Oh, is that so? Game over then._ " I said as I snapped my fingers, and just like that, all of their bodies exploded one by one.

" _Whoa, that's overkill._ " I said as I changed back into my normal form.

" _But still… that attack kinda ruins my mood as well…_ " I said as I summoned my katana to attack some of the rebels that survived.

" _ **GRÉVE DU SOLEIL!**_ " I shouted my signature move as I slashed three enemies at once.

" _Chief, you alright?_ " Leo asked as he rejoined with me.

" _*sigh* yeah, I'm fine. But there's no end, huh? Where's Sycamore anyway? I bet that he will attack us when we couldn't use our spells anymore._ " I said as we looked everywhere for Sycamore while fighting some rebels that blocked our way.

" _Looking for me, oh hunters?_ " Someone said. I and Leo stopped for a while, and a loud roar echoes throughout the sky.

 ***** _ **Insert some badass roaring sound effects here***_

" _What the Hell?_ " Leo said as we looked at the sky.

Well damn I bet we're gonna lose at some point. A group of Ancient Dragons are flying towards the battlefield. And not the _normal_ kinds of Ancient Dragons, mind you. They have larger bodies and sharper claws, their wings are jet black. I'm gonna call them "Reverse Ancient Dragons" from now on. And Sycamore is standing on top of the biggest dragon's head, looking down at us with his stupid smirk.

" _Chief… should we, uh, find Max so that we can handle this problem easier?_ " Leo asked as he started to use his searching magic.

" _No need, He'll come eventually._ "

" _You called, Leo?_ " Max pats Leo's shoulder as Leo looked at the group of Reverse Ancient Dragons.

" _Gah! What the heck, Max?! Stop surprising me!_ " Leo said. Max smiled a little because of Leo's reaction, but his smile turns into a frown as he looked into the sky.

" _Chief, what should we do?_ " He asked.

I clapped my hands to gain their attention.

" _Listen, you two. I'll handle the dragons and also Sycamore, both of you help our troops that are fighting the rebels in various areas. Got it?_ " I said. The two of them put their shocked expressions.

" _WHAT?! No way, we'll help you too! Right Max?!_ "

" _Leo's right. Even though you could use Ace's wings now, the possibility of you losing is high, chief!_ " Max said.

I sighed as I put my hands on their shoulders.

" _Listen, I don't want you guys to suffer just like Ace._ "

" _And we don't want to see YOU suffer like my brother as well, chief!_ " Max snapped.

" _Oh for the old man's sake, can you guys please understand that-_ " Before I could finish my sentence, the three of us looked at the sky and… IS THAT UZUME?!

" _I WILL JUDGE YOUR DRAGON BUTTS WITH MY [DREAM COMBO]! ORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!_ " Uzume shouted as she attacked the dragons with her fists.

I didn't know that she could use teleportation magic… oh wait maybe that's because I don't have any memories about her. At all.

" _This is for you, Sycamore! ORA!_ " Uzume shouted as she delivered her strongest punch at Sycamore's face. Ouch, he needs a certain diamond to fix his broken nose now. She teleported to the ground, as in next to where I'm standing, while catching her breath.

" _*huff* *huff* and I thought creating the spell itself is tiring…_ " She said while trying to stand up.

" _Are you alright? I'll heal you, Lady Uzume_ " Max said as he helped Uzume.

Uzume just smiled while shaking her head, signaling 'no'.

" _Nah, it's alright. But using teleportation to help my own troops that were fighting the rebels is kinda tiring._ " She said. I looked at her with wide eyes.

So she used teleportation and helped our troops that were scattered in twenty different areas?! She's something, alright.

" _You worthless goddess! How dare you broke my nose! I will punish you myself!_ " Sycamore said as he walked while holding his nose, and there are some of the remaining rebels and a dozen of his Ancient Dragons.

" _We won't allow you to touch Uzume, dumbass._ " I said while cracking my knuckles.

Sycamore snapped his fingers. " _All of you! ATTACK!_ "

The rebels shouted "HOORAH!" as they dashed to fight the four of us.

" _Uzume, you can still fight, right?_ " I ask her. Her breathing is ragged, and her eyes kinda lost focus for a while. Uzume slapped her own cheeks with both of her hands and nodded.

"… _Yeah, let's do this!_ " Uzume said as she dashed against the rebels.

" _Dragons?_ " Leo asked me.

I nodded. " _Yeah, let's help Uzume by taking the dragons down. Let's go!_ " I said as I summoned Ace's wings without saying the activation words.

Leo and Max followed suit, and now it's time to end this foolish rebellion.

* * *

But if I focused hard enough, I could hear a small, faint whisper. ' _This is just the beginning of your demise…'_ A familiar voice, yet I couldn't remember it.

* * *

" _FEEL IT, MY BURNING SOUL!_ _ **CRIMSON SHOOT!**_ " Leo shouted as he shoots out, and I shit you not, fireballs from his mouth.

Like seriously I thought we are knights or assassins or something like that. The fireballs gave a severe burn to the dragons, seeing a slight opening, I dashed into the air, and starts flying towards them.

" _Max, do it now!_ _ **WINDS OF ATONEMENT: RULE BREAKER!**_ " I created several tornadoes that blocked the dragons' movements, reducing their power. The dragons became pale and smaller before I used my move, as if they could be killed by a dogoo… wait, oh no. I can't move… IS THIS ANOTHER TIME FREEZE MOMENT?!

 _ **{It's me again, disturbing the flows of time with some useless info… I just want to say that maybe the Rule Breaker skill sounds *kinda* OP, but basically Rule Breaker gives the user ten seconds before the effect's gone, and the user will gain massive damage to his/her body. Well then, I'll take my leave.}**_

" _ **GROUND BREAKER: DEATH FLAG FINISH!**_ " As Max's shout reached my ears, my body felt like it was crushed by a steamroller.

I coughed blood as my body became normal and I fell to the ground. The dragons screamed in pain as their bodies turned into pixels.

" _Chief, are you alright?!_ " Leo asked as he ran to help me.

I grit my teeth, " _No._ " I said.

Leo quickly used his healing spell for me, it didn't do much but it still helps.

" _Thanks Leo. Let's help Uzume now!_ " I said as I dashed to help Uzume, and of course I cringed because my right hand is still damaged.

Holding back the pain, I summon my scary (as what Leo and the rest dubbed) katana. I slashed some monsters that blocked my way, I guess they were summoned by Sycamore.

" _Get lost!_ _ **GRÉVE DU SOLEIL!**_ " I slashed their bodies with my favorite attack.

" _Dammit, there's no end of them!_ " Uzume said as she defeated the rebels one by one.

Leo appeared as he pulled a grenade from his sweater's pocket and he threw it to the rebels, some of them survived the explosion, unfortunately.

" _Uzume, are you alright?_ " I asked.

She looked at me with a grin. " _Yeah, I'm still full of energy!_ "

To be honest, I want to say "That's bullshit but I believe it." to her, because her face looks pale, and her eyes, again, kinda lost concentration for a moment.

" _What's with that look? You don't believe me? I can still go for a few-_ " Before Uzume could finish her sentence, she kneeled to the ground, panting hard.

" _Now is our chance! Kill that worthless CPU!_ " Sycamore shouted from afar.

" _We won't let you guys do that!_ _ **FLAME GUARD CIRCLE!**_ " Leo shouted as he slashed the ground, creating a flame barrier, surrounding the four of us.

I grabbed Uzume's shoulders. " _Uzume, what's wrong?!_ "

She didn't answer my question, instead she grabbed her head and starts to shout in pain.

" _No! Stop it! I don't want any of this at all! AHHHHHHH!_ " She screamed until her voice starts to crack, and suddenly a dark aura came out from her body.

" _Lady Uzume!_ " Leo and Max shouts together.

Out of nowhere, Histoire appeared. " _Oh no… It has begun…_ " Histoire said with a horrified look.

" _What do you mean?_ " I asked her.

" _Lady Uzume knew that this day would come… Due to her young age when she became a Goddess, she had great potential… But in exchange, Lady Uzume couldn't control her powers…_ " Histoire explained.

Leo and Max didn't say anything about Histoire's explanation.

" _What should we do?_ " I asked.

Before Histoire could open her mouth, Uzume grabbed my shoulders, making me look at her.

" _Hikacchi… I know it's almost impossible, but… Seal me, that's the only way._ " Uzume said with a pained tone.

" _W-what? Oh no, I-I couldn't possibly do that!_ " I said.

Her grip became even stronger.

" _You have to! I don't want to be a burden for this nation, and more importantly I don't want to be a burden for you guys!_ " She exclaimed. She, Lady Uzume, a burden of _her_ own nation? That's not true at all!

" _What are you saying?! We can use other methods, y'know!_ " I said. She shook her head.

" _Hikacchi, as your friend… No, as your Goddess, I want you to seal me in the Basilicom's ruins._ " I was shocked, hell Leo and Max did as well.

" _…I will do what you say, Lady Uzume._ " I said with a sad tone.

Uzume smiled a little as she starts to cry. I stand up and picked her up, wow she's not that heavy.

" _Histoire, you go to my sweater's pocket, I'll bring your tome as well._ "

Histoire nodded as she jumped into my sweater's pocket, and I picked her tome.

" _Hey, chief. Can you do us a favor?_ " Leo asked me.

" _Sure, what is it?_ " I said.

" _Here._ " Leo said as he and Max threw their crystals to me.

I caught them, obviously.

" _Keep those two as our guarantee, we'll hold Sycamore and his servants for you and Lady Uzume._ " Max said.

I looked at their crystals. Leo's bright red crystal and Max's yellow crystal glows for a slight moment.

" _….You two must return at all cost. Got it?_ " I asked.

Both of them smirked. " _Yeah, we'll celebrate together by having a five days straight gaming marathon, alright?_ " Leo said.

I smiled, " _Yeah, let's do that. We'll take our leave then._ _ **Wings of Famine, Spread Out.**_ " I said as I crushed Ace's crystal for the third time.

As our wings appeared once again, there are also two little wings that protects Uzume as well.

We broke through the barrier and went straight into the Basilicom's ruins.

" _There's the CPU! Catch them!_ " Sycamore shouted. But before his servants could follow us, Max and Leo blocked their path.

" _You guys must beat us first._ " Leo said.

As the two, well three if you count Histoire as well, of us flew even further Sycamore said something to his servants and the servants started to charge at Leo and Max. Before they clashed their weapons with Sycamore's servants, Leo and Max said something in sync, from their mouth's movements, it's…

I activate my boosting magic to increase my speed. Shedding a tear, I thought to myself, ' _I will, and we will win._ '

* * *

" _Save her, chief. Save her from the abyss of delusions…_ "

* * *

" _Uzume, it's time._ " I said as I landed and transformed back into normal.

Uzume stands up while catching her breath.

" _Histoire, what should I do?_ " I said as I opened her tome, Histoire jumped from my pocket into her tome.

" _Hikaru-san, please make a magic circle with your blood._ "

Oh wow am I an alchemist now? I cut my right hand with my dagger, and drew a magic circle with my blood.

" _Done, what's next? And is this big enough?_ " I asked Histoire.

Histoire nodded. " _Yes, it's big enough. Lady Uzume, please sit in the magic circle's center._ "

Uzume sits in the center, her eyes losing focus once again.

" _Hikaru-san, please use the crystals Leo, Max, and Ace gave you as the power source._ " Histoire said.

" _So I must crushed them at once?_ " I asked. Histoire nodded once again.

" _Yes, by the time you crushed the crystals, the magic circle will activate. The magic circle will absorb Share energy from the air… Sealing Lady Uzume in the process._ "

I didn't say anything, Uzume didn't as well.

I looked at Uzume, her pale skin becoming paler every second.

" _Uzume… are you fine with this?_ " I asked.

Uzume smiled. " _….Of course! After all… this is for my nation too, y'know? So I'm fine with it. I mean, being a goddess for seven years is a blessing for me, sure I have work to do that are absolutely difficult for me, but working together with you, Histy, Grimsty, Leocchi, Maxsy, Acesy and the Basilicom members makes me feel safe and great! So it's okay, Hikacchi!_ " She said as she cried. Not a sad one, but a happy one.

I slowly nodded. " _….As you wish, Lady Uzume…_ " I said as I slowly crushed the crystals in one go.

The air feels lighter, as the Share energy surrounding us moved towards the magic circle.

" _Hikacchi… Thank you for everything. Thank you for correcting my mistakes when I did my work, thank you for being there for Leocchi, Maxsy and Acesy when they need you the most… And lastly… Thank you for staying with me, from the start to the finish! Hikacchi… I… lo-_ " before she could finish, the Share energy sealed her body and soul, creating a big, pure sapphire with orange glitters.

" _….Goodbye, Uzume…._ " I said as I stand up, holding back my tears.

" _Lady Uzume, I will certainly find a way for you to control your power… Until then, farewell._ " Histoire said as she wiped her tears.

" _Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little fairy and the last hunter._ " Someone said as he clapped his hands.

I looked at the Basilicom's entrance, well the ruins of it, and Sycamore and his servants are standing there. Some of them smirked looking at the ruins.

" _Sycamore?! Why the hell are you here?! Leo and Max should've-"_

" _Oh you mean these two?_ " Sycamores snapped his fingers, and two of his servants walked in front of him, showing me and Histoire….

" _How cruel…_ " Histoire said as she closed her mouth. What they showed are… Leo and Max's head.

" _YOU BASTARDS! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!_ " I shouted while clenching my fists.

" _Oh? How? Note that you only have yourself right now, nobody will help you now._ " Sycamore said.

His servants laughing out loud because of their leader's statements.

" _Hey, hey, is that big-ass sapphire supposed to be that stupid, no-good Goddess? Let's break it guys!_ " one of them said.

" _Yeah! We'll break her soul and body! GYAHAHAHAHA!_ " their laughs became louder, as if telling the world they have won.

" _...Histoire... protect Uzume's resting place, I'll finish this once and for all._ " I said to Histoire.

These lowlifes, destroying Uzume's resting place? Breaking her body and soul apart? I'll show them how to break them alright…. And they will be my guinea pig.

" _You guys thought that I will do nothing? Wrong. Sycamore, I've said this to you but this time I really mean it…_ " I looked at them with the most menacing stare I could pull.

" _I'LL SHOW YOU MAGGOTS HELL!_ _ **SOUL OF CONQUEST! AWAKEN!**_ " As I shouted to the sky, thunders echoed. Heh, what a coincidence.

My body felt… light. As I summon my so-called 'scary katana', I looked at them with my dead eyes.

" _Now then… shall we open the game?_ " Their reactions were hilarious. As Sycamore shouted 'CHARGE!', I dashed towards them as well. As I attack them one by one, I started to lose my consciousness, it must be my instinct that kept my body fighting them.

*BZZT!*

" _Happy birthday kid, here's your present!_ "

" _Woah! This is a harmonica, but it's also a dagger? Cool! Thanks, dad!_ "

" _Well your mom would kill me considering you're still eleven years old, but eh she's dead anyways!"_

" _Dad! Don't say that!_

" _Oh, sorry missy, won't do it again._ "

" _That's what he said, right, big brother?_ "

" _Hey, *BZZT*! Don't talk like that! That's my job!_ "

" _Oops! Teehee, I forgot!"_

"… _I failed as a father, huh?_ "

"" _Yep!""_

We sit together, enjoying my birthday party. Not a grand party, just a relaxing one. Playing games, eating foods, opening presents and things like that. I glanced at the clock, wondering when *she* will join us.

*knock!**knock!*

" _Ah! There she is!_ " I said as I quickly stand up and ran to the door. I open the door.

" _Hey, Hikacchi! Happy birthday! Sorry I'm late by the way!_ " She said with her usual smile while giving me her present.

" _Thanks, big sis Uzume!_ " I said.

" _You do realize that I'm only a month older, right?_ " She said while laughing.

She went inside and I closed the door, resuming my birthday party with her joining in.

This is seven years before Uzume fully awakens as a Goddess of this nation.

*BZZT!*

The sounds of rain woke me up.

As I stand up with a little bit of effort, I could see that… The ruins became a pool of blood.

My hands are bloody red, everything is to be honest.

" _W-What did I do?_ " I asked to myself.

" _Hikaru-san… It's okay, you're not wrong, you did all of this to protect Lady Uzume…_ " Histoire said, floating towards me.

" _….I killed them, huh?_ " I asked.

"Well, yes... But _you did what you must, you did your mission Hikaru-san!_ " She said.

" _Friends… Loved ones… gone… Shadow hunter? Who gives a crap about that title?! You know what, I'll call myself 'Phantom hunter Blank' because why the fuck not?! I did my task, sure, but I also killed innocent people that followed Sycamore for money! FUCK!_ " I shouted as I punched myself in the face.

" _Hikaru-san please stop! Stop blaming yourself!_ " Histoire pleaded.

" _I lost everything… I don't give a damn about this life anymore… The best I could do is…_ " I took a deep breath, and…

" _Líbera me, Dómine, de morte ætérna, in die illa treménda…. Quando cœli movéndi sunt et terra… Dum véneris iudicáre sǽculum per ignem… Tremens factus sum ego, et tímeo, dum discússio vénerit, atque ventúra ira…. Quando cœli movendi sunt et terra… Di- Guh!_ " As I sing a responsory for the fallen ones, a rapier pierced through my chest.

" _Hikaru-san!_ " Histoire said in a shocked tone.

" _T-This rapier… I-it can't be…_ " I said while coughing up blood.

" _Oh you're correct if you thought it was me, Hikaru._ " I looked at the rapier user, Grimoire.

She pulled her rapier while kicking my back, making me kiss the bloody ground, she even tried to attack Histoire but Histoire quickly floats away.

" _I thought that you hate responsories since they made your heart weird, yet you actually sing it for them? Ridiculous._ " She said while giggling a bit.

" _Grimoire-san, how could you?_ " Histoire asked.

" _I've been playing around with you idiots. Even though you're a walking dictionary that also keeps world's history, you're pretty dumb Histoire._ " Grimoire said while looking at her blood-stained rapier.

" _Also you. You even used your forbidden power, thanks a lot for helping me with my little plan._ " She said while stomping on my back.

" _You… so all of this rebellion… it's all because of you?!_ " I asked.

" _Yes, you're right. Well I don't want to stop my plan's progress, so excuse me._ " Grimoire snapped her fingers, limiting Histoire's movement with her magic circle.

" _HISTOIRE!_ " I shouted, Histoire looks at me with a reassuring smile.

" _I-It's okay… Hikaru-san…_ "

' _Dammit that's not reassuring at all!_ ' I thought.

" _Now then, the finale._ " Grimoire looked at me once again… " _Goodbye, Phantom hunter Blank._ " …and she stabbed her rapier right through my head.

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_ " my last scream echoes, signaling my end.

* * *

*BZZZZT!*

"Gah! What the?! *huff**huff*" I touched my head and my chest, no damage, no nothing.

"So you've seen it." The dragon's soul said.

I slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah, but… did Grimoire… killed me?" I asked the soul.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. But right now I don't have more time to talk with you, it's time for you to wake up." It said.

"Oh… yeah, I'll see you when I got knocked out again, I guess?" I said while scratching my head.

The soul chuckled. "Heh, yeah. But still, now that you've seen a glimpse of your memories, it's up to you whether you trust me or Grimoire, it's your memories we're talking about after all."

I nodded as the area became brighter.

"See you later, Hikaru." Is what the soul said before my visions became blurry.

*BZZZZT!*

"Mr. Nuit, please wake up." I opened my eyes, looking at a scenery of an abandoned room and Steamax, who was shaking my body.

"Alright, I'm awake. How long have been asleep, or being unconscious?" I asked him.

"You've been unconscious for three days. Lady Kurome wants you to meet everyone after you woke up, so please follow me." He said.

Without saying anything, I get up from the bed and follow him.

" _Hikaru, are you okay?_ " Someone asked me within my own head, Grimoire.

I concentrate my mind about what Steamax said instead of replying Grimoire's question.

" _Wait… Are you ignoring me? Hey~ Hikaru's mind to Hikaru? Are you really gonna ignore me?_ " Grimoire asked with a sad tone.

Really, acting friendly towards me yet she's the mastermind behind the rebellion? Not funny at all. We arrived at the main hall, apparently. Lady Kurome looked at me and waved her hand.

"Yo, you're awake? Well time for another introduction, then." She walked to the center area.

"Everyone, as you all know, my name is Kurome Ankokuboshi, I hope each of you knows what to do since I explained everything three days ago. Okay let's start with… you." She pointed at a big robot that looks absolutely overpowered. Also he has a cool-looking robot moustache.

"My name is Affimojas, you can call me 'General' if you want to, and if you want to talk about 'interesting things' I'm always ready to talk." He said while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"My name is Azna=Leb, I hope we can work together." The man bowed slightly. He has messy hair that runs down to his neck. He wears a dark suit with blue dress shirt underneath it, he also wears a black tie.

"Hmph. My name is Arfoire, I just want to see this dimension's end. That is all." The woman named Arfoire wears a black dress with a hint of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like those of a cat. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

"My name is Croire, I know it sounds cliché and all, but I'm just tagging around for fun. Well I want to record lots of interesting histories like, uh, apocalyptic events and stuff. Also the one who keeps me sealed in her book is currently gone to see some disgusting insects that she called 'beautiful', so that's that, I guess." Croire is a… fairy sitting on a tome? Honestly her name sounds like… Histoire… Anyway, Croire is a pale-tan skinned girl with bright blue eyes and choppy, platinum blonde-white colored hair worn with black ear pieces with red on them. She has a pair of purple and blue gradient themed wings and wears a black dress with silver and red accents, a crimson ribbon tied around her right wrist, and a cape like piece that attaches to her top by the big pink orb in the center of it. With smaller pink orbs below her shoulders.

"My name is Steamax, I joined Lady Kurome's side through Mr. Nuit, and I am a loyal follower of General Affimojas." He said.

Lady Kurome looked at me, "Well, it's your turn now." She said.

Everyone looked at me. Well here I go…

"My name is Nuit, I hope we can get along and… uh… I don't know much about other lands such as Lastation, and two other nations… So I hope we could help each other." I said as I bowed.

"Hm… So you're the man who could easily saw through Steamax's disguise? Looking at your sharp eyes, it seems that you're a valuable comrade indeed." Affimojas said as he scratched his robot cheek.

"Hmph, I just hope you won't be a pain in the ass." Arfoire said as she crossed her arms. Am I really that pathetic?

"Heeh, so you're Nuit? Let's have some fun! That bitch would love to play with you too, I guess." Croire said as she floats towards me with a grin.

"Really? Well I can't wait to meet this… bitch person, I guess?" I said.

Croire laughed at my nervous tone. "Chill, man. She is like a friendship magnet, I don't know about you but I think you'll be great friends with her." Croire said as she floats away.

Lady Kurome gave me a pistol and a fifty magazine box… is this a Beretta U22 Neos? Nice.

"This is for you, use it for shits and giggles, I guess." She shrugged.

"….Thanks, Lady Kurome." I said as I bowed slightly.

"Don't mention it, also there's no mission for any of you today, so do whatever you want." She said.

Affimojas and Steamax shouted in unison.

"YES! Now then, Steamax, let's continue our daily shit activities and also continue our anime marathon!" Affimojas says as he walks to his and Steamax's room.

"As you wish, General!" Steamax said as he followed Affimojas.

"Well… I'll walk around Planeptune, I guess." I said as I walked towards the building's exit.

'Well… I said that I would take a walk, but I don't know where to go, seems like going to that street is the best choice…' I thought to myself.

"*bork!**bork!*" I stopped walking and saw a Dogoo following me, it's not an adult Dogoo that's for sure.

The slime creature hopped its way towards me, as if I'm its new master.

*BANG!*

I shot the Dogoo before the creature could jump towards my face.

"…." I said nothing as I walked towards the city.

" _ **Ouch, last time I checked I'm not this much of an edgelord.**_ "

"*sigh* Grimoire, can you shut up for one goddamned day?" I said outloud.

" _W-what?! I didn't say anything! What's up with you today, Hikaru? I-I didn't make you mad, right? If I did, I'm sorry…_ " Grimoire said with a sad tone.

Really? Saying 'I'm sorry' is not enough, considering you used innocent people for your plans.

"….If you want me to accept your apology… You will help me with anything, right?" I asked her.

" _O-Of course I will! Anything for you, Hikaru!_ " She said with a happy, no, hopeful tone.

"I want you to shut the fuck up until I asked you something, and you better give me items that I need whatever the circumstances are. Do. You. Understand?" I said with a grim tone.

" _U-Um… O-Okay, I'll do it for you if it makes you happy…"_ Grimoire answered with a sad tone once again.

"Good, now please stop talking. I'm gonna have a headache…" I said as I continue my walk towards the city.

* * *

I finally arrived.

"Hmm… what to do, what to do?" I ask myself.

I looked at a vending machine, maybe a can of cold coffee will help me decide what to do. I walked towards the vending machine.

"15 credits, huh?" I looked at my wallet, ah there's the 15-credit coin.

I insert the coin, and I pressed one of the buttons. The sound of metal tells me that the cold beverage I wanted has been delivered.

"Wait… Black coffee? I thought I pressed the button for a Latte? Eh who cares…" I said as I picked the can.

As I drink the coffee, something crossed my mind yet again.

*" _Today, for sure… No, I mean, of course, I'll be having black coffee- Hey, don't add more sugar right after I said that~_ "*

"….Seems like drinking black coffee is a good choice, after all." I smiled as I threw the now emptied can to a trash bin.

I walked without direction, but suddenly…

"Hey girl, just play with us for a while, eh?"

I looked at this random, dark alleyway. Cliché right? I walked towards the alleyway, and well curse you cliché gods. The scene I'm looking at is about two menacing men wooing a nervous-looking girl that wears a dark blue cloak, and near her feet is… her mask?

"Oh~ you have a cute face, missy~ We won't hurt you, we just want to have a drinking partner is all…" man number one said.

"U-um…." The girl looked to the ground, not saying anything.

'Crap, what should I do?' I thought to myself.

" _ **Leave this to me**_ _."_ A voice told me.

Somehow my body moved on its own. I snapped my fingers, catching those three's attention. Even though it wasn't me, something or _someone_ is controlling my body right now.

"Huh?! What the hell do you want?" man number two said.

I smirked, well this _someone_ controlling my body to be precise.

"I want you guys to leave that bashful, cloak-wearing schoolgirl alone. If you two could see clearly, that girl is not comfortable hanging around with you two, hell this is a dark fucking alleyway. You guys have a weird fetish about dark places or something?"

You know what? I will call this spirit 'X' until I got more information about him, why 'him' you ask? It's because he sounded like me, but his tone is deeper than mine.

Man number one spat on the ground. "Tch! Acting like a hero, huh?! We'll kill you!"

Man number two nodded while cracking his fingers. "What he said! You're dead kid!"

They ran towards me, but X calmly closed my right eye.

"Hey, you better close your eyes. It's not gonna be a good scene." X said.

The girl quickly closed her eyes as X…

*BANG**BANG*

Shoot those men's heads.

"Pulled my trigger, now they're dead! Ba dum tss!" X said as he put my Beretta into my left pocket.

"Oh shit, maybe I should aim at their chests… oh well, who cares. Welp, quest clear. Back to you then." X said as he closed my left eye as well.

I felt like I could control my body now.

"….hey, it worked." I said as I opened my eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I said as I walk towards the girl.

"Um…" The girl looked away.

"….This is your mask right? Here you go." I smiled as I gave the girl her mask.

It's an ordinary circular mask with a long curve blade from the sides and top. There's the letter 'S' mark in the mask as well. Pretty neat actually.

"….Thank you." The girl said as she ran away.

"What's her problem? Oh no, I need to go before the cops arrived!" I said left the scene.

"Phew, I guess I'm lucky huh…" I said as I sat on one of the district's random bench.

" _ **No 'thank you' or anything for me? Sheesh.**_ _"_

'Who are you?' I asked the voice, by speaking inwardly of course. I don't want people looking at me with weird faces.

" _ **Oh, I don't know… You called me X, so I'm X for now…**_ " X said. Wait, for now?

'What do you mean 'for now'?' I asked X once again.

He laughed, " _ **Hey relax, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I'll be the… Second player, of course you're the first player.**_ "

'Again, who are you?'

" _ **Seems like someone's impatient. Just enjoy your day off, but still… Looking at your new… teammates, it's gonna be a fun life for you**_ " He said.

'Whatever, but still… Thanks for helping that girl.' I said as I stand up and walked away.

" _ **Ehh? You're still a softy after all this time huh, Hikaru?**_ " He said. I stopped walking.

'How did you-'

" _ **Stop. You'll know eventually.**_ " X said before I could finish my question.

I look at a store's digital clock.

"11.00 AM huh? Guess I'll go back." I said as I walked to Virtua Forest.

* * *

"*yawn* man I'm tired even though I have been unconscious for three days…" I said as I stretched my arms while walking.

" _ **Why did you stop walking? OH FUCK NO, NO FUCKING WAY. GODDESS DAMMIT THIS IS ANOTHER TIME FREEZE MOMENT!**_ " X shouted within my head.

He's right, I can't move at all!

" _ **AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!**_ " X shouted as a big, flying POLKA DOT DOLPHIN appears.

" _ **AND I THOUGHT EVERY LIVING CREATURE WILL STOP MOVING? Oh… You're standing on top of a magic circle…**_ " X said.

Wait that's the reason?! The dolphin flew towards me, trying to attack me with his tail.

" _ **Well this fanfiction is over. End of the fic~ Memory of that Life~**_ "

'THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO SING A CATCHY SONG X!'

As the dolphin's tail went straight towards my face, I held my breath, waiting for a loud slap noise.

…..

Nothing?

I open my eyes. Wait a minute, that's…

" _ **That's the girl I helped…**_ "

The dolphin writhes in pain as its tail was cut by the girl's blades. Removing her cloak, she wears a tight black bodysuit. Under the outfit, wears a half blouse, showing her belly and a short jeans, also she wears her mask as well. Her blades are a short type, and are attached to her bodysuit.

"S-Eyeless. Mission start." She said.

" _ **Wait…..**_ "

'WHAT?!' I finished X's comment.

 **{END OF CHAPTER FIVE. SAVE THE PROGRESS?**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that's the fifth chapter of my fic! Yay…. Okay real talk, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for the long update. CURSE YOU VOCATIONAL STUDIES! Reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out!**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

"Uh…. So who are you exactly?"

"I don't mind as long as you take responsibility…"

"S-Eyeless, nice to meet you…. Can I help your group?"

" _ **...This is too dramatic, I'm gonna go to sleep**_ "

Next Chapter: "New member, weird relationship?"


	7. Chapter 6: The title's too long, sorry!

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls it's me, with the sixth chapter of my story. I bet this chapter will be short though… or maybe it's gonna be surprisingly long. Eh, let's just start, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart._ I only own this story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter six: "New member, weird relationship?"**

I was shocked at the scene I'm looking at. Like seriously how clichéd is this life of mine gonna be? I (technically) saved a bashful school girl, and bam! That same girl is also a badass fighter.

" _ **Hey, if we could make this girl join our side, wouldn't it be like, a good thing? I mean, she's strong enough to cut that dolphin's tail in one go!**_ " X told me.

But still, did this girl followed me or she just paid a visit to this forest and somehow found out I was gonna be screwed by a monster? It's creepy if it's the first option though.

The girl named S-Eyeless dashed towards the dolphin, but the monster quickly made its distance within her much farther.

"Ssss…." I hear her… hissing? As she dashed towards the dolphin with much greater speed.

" _ **Holy crap, did you see that?**_ " X said.

'Y-yeah, she's much faster now! _'_ I replied, again via speaking inwardly.

S-Eyeless keeps chasing the monster, as the monster is within her range, she- " **S. Mark.** " –Passed through the monster as a deep 'S' mark wound appeared on the dolphin's body before it exploded into tiny pixels.

" _ **Damn, she must be, I don't know, Zorro's daughter or something. You definitely should ask her to join you, maybe you'll trigger an important flag.**_ " X said.

But still, would it be okay to let her join without Lady Kurome's permission? I don't want this girl to be interrogated by Miss Arfoire either. Wait, would Miss Arfoire interrogate this girl? I don't even know why I thought about that in the first place.

S-Eyeless makes her way towards me while looking for something suspicious. She stopped and kicked a pebble, and somehow the pebble exploded.

" _ **You dumbass, that's not an ordinary pebble. Try moving your body.**_ " X told me.

"….Hey, it worked!" I said as I move my arms and legs. I quickly ran towards S-Eyeless.

"Thanks a lot for helping me!" I said while smiling.

She nodded, "…My pleasure, thanks for helping me too….." She said.

" _ **I'M SORRY? I'M THE ONE WHO HELPED HER, GAH I HATE NOT HAVING A BODY! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_ " X shouted while banging his (imaginary) head to a (imaginary) table.

Calm down, sheesh.

" _ **NO!**_ "

"Your name is S-Eyeless, right? Nice to meet you! Name's Nuit." I said, shaking her right hand with my right.

She nodded once again, "S-Eyeless, nice to meet you…" She said as we let go our hands.

" _ **Hikaru, it's 12:30 already, we should go back.**_ " X told me.

Wait, you're okay with S-Eyeless not thanking you now?

" _ **Trust me, I was a chick magnet.**_ "

Okay… I'll pretend not to hear that.

"I've got to go. I hope we meet again, S-Eyeless!" I said as I waved my hands and ran.

" _ **You know, it's rude to run away from a girl, right?**_ " X asked while letting out a sigh.

'Well, I'll apologize when we meet again. Simple, right?' I answered.

" _ **Heh, next time? Why not now? Look behind you**_ **.** " X said, holding his laugh.

"What do you mean look behi- HOLY SHIT!" I shouted as I saw S-Eyeless once again.

"H-Hey there…" I said while scratching the back of my head.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME, X?! _'_

" _ **Welp, I technically did by telling you to look behind you, am I right or amirite?**_ " dammit I can feel X grinning his stupid (imaginary) face off.

"…..Where are you going?" S-Eyeless said while tilting her head.

"Uh… somewhere… my home! Yeah, my home. I lived within Virtua forest so yeah!" I said.

She nodded without saying anything.

" _ **Let me guess, her next line is 'Can I go with you?'. Let's hear it!**_ " X said enthusiastically.

"….Can I go with you?" She said.

" _ **CORRECT ONCE AGAIN! I love guessing people's lines.**_ " X said.

But I don't care about that, what should I do now?

"Uh… There are lots of monsters, y'know?" I said.

S-Eyeless showed me her blade within her cloak. "…..I'll slice them all…."

OKAY THIS IS NOT WORKING.

"Well…. You know what, let's go, I bet someone I know will know what to do." I said as continue walking.

I can hear her walking behind me as well. I hope Lady Kurome's not mad, but still wouldn't she be okay because she got a new member? Eh I'll think about the consequences and also my punishment (if this situation is really that bad) later. Oh man I can see it, Croire's excited face because of me bringing along a new member (that's if Lady Kurome approved her.), Mister Azna=Leb's…. cold face staring right into S-Eyeless' poor soul and Miss Arfoire's surprised look because of me, again just like what I guess the reason behind Croire's excited face that is also my speculation, bringing along a new member. Maybe she wouldn't call me a "pain in the ass" after this. I let out a sigh as the two of us walk towards my base of operations, also cut it off X your singing voice is crap.

" _ **Dammit, Hikaru! I'll tell you right now that singing Streams of Blood is one of my hobbies, and I bet your singing voice is utter garbage, as well!**_ " X said as he continue to sing his awful song.

Well at least I have my own radio now.

* * *

 **(I forgot to put Leo and Max's info in the fifth chapter. So I'll put their informations** **here.)**

 **-Leo**

 **Name: Leonardo "Leo" Genesis**

 **Age: 22**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Appearance: Red wavy hair, vermillion eyes, fair skinned. Just like Ace, he wears a black sweater and a pair of grey jeans. But instead of a pair of green gloves and sneakers, he wears a pair of red gloves and also red and white sneakers**

 **Family members: Unknown parents**

 **-Max**

 **Name: Maximillian "Max" Rodwell**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Appearance: Spiky gold hair, brown eyes, fair skinned. Wears a black sweater and a pair of grey jeans. He also wears a pair of yellow gloves and a pair of yellow and black sneakers.**

 **(Welp, that's that for those two. Let's continue the story!)**

* * *

"S-Eyeless, nice to meet you… Can I help your group?" S-Eyeless asked Lady Kurome.

Wait what?! I didn't tell her about this though?!

"Whoa hold on, what why?!" I asked S-Eyeless.

She didn't say anything once again.

"I don't mind as you take your responsibility…" Lady Kurome said as she glanced at me while also keeping her concentration at her handheld console.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OKAY AS LONG AS I TAKE ON MY RESPONSIBILTY?!" I shouted.

Lady Kurome let out a sigh as she put her handheld console away.

"I said 'I don't mind as long as you take your responsibility', is it hard for you to understand?" She asked me.

"W-well, I mean, _you're_ the leader…. So-"

"*sigh* Okay, as the leader I accept S-Eyeless as a member. There, happy?" Lady Kurome cut me off as she continue playing with her console.

"Thanks, Lady Kurome." I said as I bowed slightly for like the third time today.

"Yeah sure, anyways since there's no more room for her, she'll sleep in your room." Lady Kurome said while yawning a little bit.

"Oh okay- Wait what." I said.

"She will sleep in your room, that's what I said." Lady Kurome said.

" _ **See? I told you there will be an important flag being triggered.**_ " X said.

"Oh what's this? A new member? Hey there, name's Croire by the way!" Out of nowhere Croire appeared. That's surprising to be honest.

"…..*nods*" S-Eyeless nodded without saying anything. Again.

"Eh? Oh, you're that type huh? Well, I hope you're a fun girl." Croire shrugged.

"You can use teleportation magic?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, that's my main skill after all, basically my job is to record the world's interesting histories, especially the end of the world! Oh man, I want to record some good shits already!" Croire answered with an excited tone.

I… wasn't expecting that to be her explanation though…

"Okay… Well I'm gonna go to my room… S-Eyeless, you wanna come?" I asked the girl beside me.

She nodded…. Without saying anything…. Again…. Let's just roll with it I guess.

I showed her the way and she followed me to my room. I open the door and let her come inside first.

" _ **Wow you're also a gentleman? I bet you learned from Jonathan.**_ " X said sarcastically.

Who's Jonathan anyway?

" _ **The most innocent cinnamon roll ever. Also the best gentleman during his years.**_ "

Yeah… I don't care anymore.

" _ **Well I'm disappointed**_." Ignoring X's comment, I went inside as well. My room is a decent room, there's a single bed with a comfy pillow and also a warm blanket, an old but still in good condition carpet and a cupboard. I open the windows, letting the breeze of the forest greets my room. I sit on a chair as S-Eyeless sat on my bed. Oh yeah, there's a desk as well.

'Crap, this is awkward….' I thought while letting out a sigh.

" _ **Let me talk to her. It'll work out, I promise.**_ " X said as S-Eyeless removed her cloak and put her cloak on the corner of the bed.

'Well, okay then.' I closed my eyes, and after that X took over.

"Hey, S-Eyeless **,** " The girl looked at me.

"….can I call you S-Shi?" X asked her.

I mentally facepalmed, 'Really X? Asking her if we could call her with a nickname is your first move. Great daze.' I thought.

' _ **Relax, it'll work out.**_ ' X replied via speaking inwardly.

"….Okay..." S-Eyeless said as she give a thumbs up.

'…..Really?' I thought.

Still controlling my body, X grinned. "Nice! Well, it's nice to be your teammate, S-Shi." X said.

S-Eyeless nodded without saying anything. Well it's not surprising anymore.

"S-Shi, can I ask you something?"

"…..What is it?" S-Eyeless replied.

"Uh… So who are you exactly?" X said with a serious tone.

If she didn't wear her mask, I bet I could see her reaction.

"…..Why do you want to know?" She said in return.

X crossed my legs. "Well, it's just because I'm that type of character who wants to get every drop of knowledge in this world. It's okay if you don't want to tell me about yourself, just keep in mind if I saw you acting suspicious towards Lady Kurome I'll snap that mask of yours and maybe your neck as well in the process." X answered.

'What the hell X? You can't just tell that to her! What's your relationship with Lady Kurome anyways?' I asked him through my mind.

"…Understood. I just want to help you. That is all." S-Eyeless said while nodding again.

That made X's curiosity higher.

"Oh? Then what's your reason to help me? A man helping out a girl, especially in a dark alleyway, is natural. So why join my side as well?" X said as he stared at S-Eyeless.

"…..I think it's the right decision. That is all…" S-Eyeless answered X's answer.

X smiled and clapped my hands. "Well, that's good enough for me. Welcome to the team, S-Shi." X said as he closed my eyes, letting me control my body once again.

I open my eyes. "Uh… you can sleep on the bed if you want, I'll sleep on the sofa tonight." I said as I stand up, walking up to my door.

"If you're bored, just go to Mister Affimojas' room. I bet he has some cool stuffs laying around." I said as I open the door.

She nodded and I leave her alone in my room.

I closed the door and walked to the main hall.

'What the hell is all that about X?!' I asked him via speaking inwardly which is my favorite way of speaking for now.

" _ **I just wanna check if my guess is true or not. But damn she's a tough one to crack. Eh, I'll try later.**_ " X said.

You're a cunning spirit, huh?

" _ **Maybe yes. Maybe no either. Who's that girl?**_ " Hm? I arrived at the main hall once again.

Lady Kurome is still playing with her handheld console, but there's this girl telling about something to Croire, who doesn't care at all.

"….Geez, Crostie! You aren't listening to my story! Oh hi there!" The girl's rantings went into nothingness as she saw me walking up to her and Croire.

"Hi to you as well… Croire, is she?"

"Ah yeah, she's the 'bitch' girl I told you this morning." Croire said.

The 'bitch' girl quickly pinched Croire's cheeks.

"Why you little, no-good fairy! I can seal you within my Nep-Note again, you know!" She said.

She has long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them. The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N". Another thing to note is the fact she wears a black and purple gun holster on her left thigh that matches the rest of her outfit.

"Okay, okay! Stop pinching my frickin' cheeks already!" Croire said as she floated towards the back of my head.

"Anyways, nice to meet you! I'm Neptune!" She introduced herself while making a 'V' sign with her left hand. Neptune, huh?

"Nice to meet you, Miss Neptune. My name is Nuit, I hope we could work together." I said with a smile.

"Nepu?! What's with the 'Miss'? From my amazing eyes, you're older than me! And you're pretty tall too!" Neptune said.

Am I really that tall? Steamax is taller than me though, or maybe that's because of his suit.

"Well, I guess I am. But still, it's surprising to hear your name though, it sounded like the name of this nation without the 'Pla' part." I said.

Neptune laughed. "I know right?! When I first came to this dimension, I thought there would be no other nation with the same name as my nation from my dimension!" She said with a happy tone.

Wait, _other_ dimension?

"Other dimension? So there are multiple dimensions?" I ask her.

Croire sighed, "That's why I could travel through places at will, stupid. When the dimension I'm staying at is destroyed, I just simply travel to another dimension until that dimension crumbles into pieces. Pretty simple rule." She explained.

"I'm from the Ultradimension's Planeptune, though I didn't stay at my home for more than two months or so. My hobby is to catch amazing bugs so I traveled across the world! Now that Crostie became my personal warping system, I could easily hop across dimensions to catch more bugs." Neptune said with a prideful tone.

"Sheesh, I still remember your stupid face when you caught me at that time, not a pleasant experience. At all." Croire added.

"Oh yeah! You wanna hear my awesome story, Nuit? I can show you my awesome collection too!" Neptune said as she pulled her Nep-Note from her hoodie's pocket.

"Oh, sure! I love stories after all, I don't know why though, but hey I still like them." I said.

Neptune opened her Nep-Note and start explaining the bugs' characteristics, histories, where can I find them and other interesting things about them while showing her book's contents to me. It's fascinating to see lots of different bugs, Gamindustri's creatures are far more beautiful than I thought.

"….Oh, and this is the armored stag beetle! It could fly with unrivaled speed, and somehow your body movements will be much slower than before during a certain period of time if this little fella bit you! It's so hard catching one in the wild, you know?" Neptune explained.

"Wait, 'Armored'? So its skin is like bulletproof or something?" I ask.

She sighed, "Yeah, and that was one of the reasons this beetle is so hard to catch. It could slow you down while it could fly faster than a horsebird. But hey, somehow I got one when I stayed at one of the Lowee's hotels." She said while shrugging her shoulders. Hm, Lowee?

"Hey, Lowee is one of the four nations right?" I ask.

She nodded, "Yeah. The **Land of White Serenity** is the title. But you should wear gloves and earmuffs if you couldn't stand cold weathers, it's super cold there." She said. So Lowee's the coldest, I presume? Interesting.

"Hey what's this? Is this a firefly?" I asked her as I pointed at this orange firefly.

"Yeah! That's the ghostly firefly! You can't see them clearly. But if you say 'My name is tenkoojey thakehruu' or 'my soul is burning like the sun and its killing me from the inside!' three times, they will show their true colors. I got this firefly back in my dimension. Not a special bug though, but it's a fun experience looking for them." Neptune giggled.

She tells me more about her journey as a traveler. How she met various kinds of people, how she almost got captured by this weird person who had a fetish for purple hair…. Okay that's disturbing, and other amazing stories that is so bizarre yet so exciting. As Neptune tells me more about her life, Lady Kurome silently watched the two of us without saying a word.

Now I'm curious about the relationship between X and Lady Kurome, eh I'll ask X later. Neptune and I talked about her experiences until the sun sets.

* * *

"Ah, Mister Nuit. General Affimojas would love to have a little chat with you." Steamax said as he came to the main hall.

It's already 7:30 PM and I'm just having a chat with Neptune. Mister Affimojas, huh?

"Alright, I'll go." I said as I stand up.

"Thanks for telling me your stories, Neptune. It's awesome!" I said.

Neptune just scratched the back of her head and laughed. "It's nothing, really. Oh, I know! How about you come with me tomorrow to Leanbox? We'll hunt some cool bugs and I'll be your guide! Sounds good?" She said.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, let's go tomorrow." I said as I and Steamax went into his and Mister Affimojas' room.

"What did you talk about with Miss Neptune, Mister Nuit?" Steamax said to me.

"Just her experiences as a traveler and as a bug hunter, I swear she's a daredevil sometimes." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh? That's new. I wish I could talk to girls more easily." Steamax let out a sigh.

"Eh, you'll get there eventually." I said.

" _ **Oh? If you thought talking to a girl is a great thing, wait until I play my cards… Wait I forgot this fic is rated T for Teenagers huh.**_ " X said.

I didn't know my life was being rated by someone. The more you know, Hikaru. The more you know.

Steamax opened the door for me. "After you." He said.

I come inside the room and…. I can't believe my eyes. There are figurines everywhere, and most of them are _big_ on a certain body part as well…. Oh also almost 95% of them are blond girls. Mister Affimojas looked towards my direction.

"Ah you're here, Nuit." He said.

I nodded, "Hey, Mister Affimojas." I said as I walked up to him.

Steamax closed the door. Their room is a big one, maybe it's due to their robot bodies. Two single beds, an air conditioner, a television with a console is here too.

"I thought this building didn't have electricity?" I asked Steamax.

"General used his generators to give this building power." Steamax explained.

Mister Affimojas laughed. "It's no big deal, I can give you one of my Ion generators if you want, Nuit. We are teammates after all, it's my pleasure to help." He said.

"Thanks. If it's not a burden for you, then please. Although I'm not gonna sleep in my room, S-Eyeless used my room from now." I said.

Mister Affimojas looks at me with interest. "Oh? You mean this girl?" He said as he pointed at his laptop.

I looked at the screen and… what the hell? "I-Is that me?" I asked Mister Affimojas.

He nods, "Yes, my secret business partners saw you from one of the rooftops and recorded your actions. You're pretty good with your gun, Nuit." Mister Affimojas said as he patted my back.

"W-Well as long as this video doesn't pop up on the internet, I guess its okay." I said.

"As your friend, I won't post this on my website." Mister Affimojas said.

"Wait, you two have a website?" I ask Steamax.

He nodded, "Yes. It's called 'GeneralSummarySite', we obtained huge profits from there." He explained.

"Anyway, Nuit, would you love to play with us? I bought this horror game, but Steamax is being a scaredy-cat as always." Mister Affimojas said.

Steamax coughed in embarrassment, "I just don't like zombie games!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm in." I said. I played with Mister Affimojas until midnight.

"Well, that's fun. Thanks for joining me, Nuit." Mister Affimojas said.

"You're welcome, uh… is Steamax alright?" I pointed at the blue robot.

He covered himself with two layers of blanket due to the horrors from the game. I mean, a house full of black fungus and zombified family is kinda scary, but covering yourself with two blankets? Not sure about that.

Mister Affimojas laughed, "He's alright, I will give him some H-rated games and he'll be fine." He said.

"Okay… See you tomorrow, I mean later at morning." I said as I closed the door.

"See you later." He said.

Man that was fun, but I need to sleep as well. Neptune wanted me to join her after all. I walked to the main hall.

"Hm? There's a blanket on the sofa." I said as I walked up to the sofa. The blanket is dark blue in color.

"Welp, it'll help me sleep easier." I said as I rest myself on the sofa.

'Hey, X… about what you said to S-Eyeless…' I said to him through my mind.

" _ **What about it?**_ " He asked.

'Nothing, it's just… weird. I mean, you don't know anything about Lady Kurome…. Well I don't too, but still why did you threatened S-Eyeless?' I asked him.

He laughed, " _ **You didn't call her 'S-Shi' huh? Well, if I told you why I threatened her, it'll spoil the fun. As a first player, it's your job to find out more, I'm just a second player that will help the Ace. Of course the Ace is you, and about my relationship with your boss… is just like you and her, she's technically my boss as well.**_ " He answered.

'Is that the truth or are you trying to fool me?' I asked him again.

" _ **Why would I fool you? I'm nothing but a spirit inside your head, you can erase my existence if you want but if you do that, you'll miss all the fun…. Also your memories.**_ " He said with a serious tone.

Wait what?!

'You know about my lost memories?! Tell me now, please!' I said.

X sighed, " _ **It's not my job to tell you about your past.**_ " He said.

I clicked my tongue. 'Whatever I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight.' I said to X as I closed my eyes and put on the blanket.

" _ **Goodnight, Hikaru.**_ " X replied as I went to dreamland.

 **(I will do a P.O.V. change to X's P.O.V. because uh… reasons…. I won't do this often though!)**

" _ **Goodnight, Hikaru.**_ " I said to him.

Time to do what I need to do huh? Oh I forgot that there are people who reads this story, surprisingly. Well, my name is currently X. Why currently? I don't want to spoil anything so I'll shut my mouth. Walking through his mindscape, I found who I'm looking for. She walked back and forth with a worried face. Her long, navy blue hair are in a messy condition as she keeps scratching her head in frustration. Is she thinking about something? I snap my fingers, making an invisible wall surrounding the two of us.

" _W-what's going on?!_ " The girl said in a shocked tone.

" _ **Hey there…. Grimoire.**_ " I greet her.

The girl named Grimoire looked towards my direction.

" _W-who are you? Wait, that voice…. Ah! You're the reason why Hikaru hates me now huh?! You bastard!_ " Grimoire said in anger.

" _ **Whoa, calm down.**_ _ **Do you remember me?**_ " I ask her.

" _No, but I know you somehow changed Hikaru's personality! Oh no, Hikaru said I mustn't talk except when he wanted something! Oh no I'm screwed!_ " She said as her face becomes paler than ever before.

" _ **Calm down, I created a barrier so that Hikaru couldn't hear you. He's also asleep right now so don't worry.**_ " I said.

Grimoire looked surprised and also relieved. " _Really? Phew, thanks! But still I'm still mad because of what you did to Hikaru!_ " She said.

I laughed. " _ **All I did up until now is for his own good. Tell me, what did you do for him? You only gave him his dagger and helped him pick his new clothes. Ain't that pathetic?**_ " I said as I created a table and two chairs out of nothing. This is Hikaru's mindscape after all, I can create anything as long as I know the items. I sit on the chair. Without me telling her, Grimoire sits on the second chair.

" _Well… I wanted to help him with all I got, but… Ever since Hikaru passed out, he's…. different. I don't know why but I felt like I failed one of my missions…"_ She said as she looked towards the blank sky.

" _ **Why didn't you tell him the truth?**_ " I ask her.

" _What truth? I don't know what you're talking about._ " She answered.

Hmm, from the way she said that, she legit doesn't know huh. " _ **I see, you're the same as Hikaru, then.**_ " I said as I stand up and walked away.

" _Wait! Who are you? You look like Hikaru, but…_ " Grimoire asked.

" _ **Me? Call me X, also about my similarities with Hikaru… I'm just your everyday bizarre spirit, I can imitate whoever I want. That is all. Well, it's fun talking with you Grimoire. Also I'll try to negotiate with Hikaru since I know you're innocent and wanted to help him.**_ " I said as I snapped my fingers, making the barrier surrounding us disappear.

" _ **Don't say anything, you don't want Hikaru to hear you.**_ " I said.

Grimoire nodded. I walked away as I think about my new plan.

" _ **I never thought Grimoire would be affected as well… Time to go to that bastard's place, but…**_ " I stopped walking to think about my current situation.

If I try to find where that fucker is, considering it's already 1:30 AM…. I didn't know that time flows fast when you talk with another person, I guess since it's been a long time…

" _ **Well fuck it, I'm gonna do my mission.**_ " I'm sorry if I couldn't greet you in the morning, Hikaru. This is for your own good after all. Steeling my mind, I walked without directions to find another entity that resides within Hikaru's body.

* * *

Walking, walking, and walking. Damn this is boring, not tiring, just _boring_. Maybe if I sing a song… No, that will give Hikaru nightmares.

I hope a random golden arrow strikes my body and maybe I could get a horseman that could make time flows even faster, maybe I could achieve heaven… Yeah that's a nice dream and all, but I'm a damned soul. Can't help it.

" _ **Oh?**_ _**What do we have here?**_ " I asked myself. A vision to the future, huh? I looked at the scenery in front of me.

The scenery I'm looking at is about two people, it seems person A is the teacher of person B. They fought each other in a training match. Person A dodged B's slashes easily while person B keeps attacking nonstop, every time his sword dances it seems like it could cut the air in half. Pretty amazing. Person A used a smoke bomb to limit his pupil's vision. And then, person A summons a…. Steamroller?!

I snapped my fingers, making the scenery before me breaks like a mirror.

" _ **Okay, I'll forget that… I fucking hate steamrollers…**_ " I said as I walk once again.

As I thought about something not important, I found a white crystal.

" _ **Could this be… A warp crystal?**_ " I touched the crystal. It shines brightly and I close my eyes.

I can feel the crystal stopped shining. I open my eyes. " _ **…..What the hell?**_ " I legit couldn't believe my eyes.

In front of me is a mountain. Not just an ordinary mountain mind you. I can see two dragons being sealed on the mountain. One of them looked like a futuristic dragon, launching its cyber-looking blades towards a bigger, three-headed dragon that shoots out laser beams from its palm. The blades and the beam collides, but I guess they were sealed because of the force from their attacks.

" _ **….So this is it, huh? A battle between Light and Darkness, Hope against Despair. Pretty cliché, but still… I need to warn Hikaru about this. I don't want this game being too fucked up. I wonder if Hikaru and Neptune would meet an important person when they travel to this place called 'Leanbox'… Well change of plans, this is good enough for me. Even though I still want to collect tons of knowledge from this amazing dragons… Helping Hikaru is more important.**_ "

I said as I touched the white crystal once again. I closed my eyes. As I open my eyes, I'm at the center of Hikaru's mindscape.

" _ **Crap. No checkpoints huh? Well at least I have this crystal.**_ " I said as wait for Hikaru to wake up from his slumber.

I wonder if he want to hear the truth. But I decided not to, because he's not ready. He needs to learn from zero again. Sigh, looking back at my days…. Maybe everything will be okay. That's what I hope. I hear him yawning and I can feel him stretching his arms.

" _ **5:00 AM. Really, only 5 hours of sleep? You don't want to be a burden for Neptune later, right?**_ " I ask him.

"Hnggghh… Shut up, I don't know why but I always wanted to wake up at 5 in the morning… I'm gonna go wash my face and then maybe there's a coffee machine here." Replied Hikaru.

I chuckled, " _ **Heh, yeah you better wash your stupid face. Also, good morning Hikaru.**_ " I said.

"Good morning to you as well, X." Hikaru said.

He stopped walking.

" _ **What's wrong?**_ " I ask him.

'This is not the main hall… THIS IS MY ROOM?!' He shouted inwardly. Is that a thing?

" _ **Wait what?**_ _ **Pretty sure you slept on the sofa, right?**_ **"** I ask him again.

'Y-yeah… then, what did I hugged when I slept? I-I'm pretty sure I don't have a bolster…' He thought.

He looked at his bed and his face becomes pale.

" _ **….This is too dramatic, I'm gonna go to sleep.**_ " I said as I created a bed.

'What?! Did you just created a bed?! And I thought Spirits could work properly without sleep?!' He asked.

" _ **Haha. Jokes on you. I'm tired because of controlling your body yesterday. Well, good night.**_ " I said as I went to sleep.

Well, this is all the time I have for you readers. It's fun being the narrator of this story, but sadly I'm not a main character. Just your everyday bizarre spirit. Back to you, Hikaru.

* * *

-Hikaru's P.O.V.

I sigh.

I couldn't believe the fact that I slept on my bed, not on the sofa. But the most shocking part is that… S-Eyeless is sleeping on my bed too… and I use her as my bolster….

Slapping my cheeks, I silently left without waking up the sleeping girl. I hope she doesn't find out about this.

I let out a sigh once again as I walked to the 'kitchen' area. This building is huge, I bet this building was supposed to be a guest house or something? Maybe.

As I arrived at the kitchen area, I saw Neptune sitting on one of the chairs, sighing while tapping her finger to the dining table.

"Good morning, Neptune." I say as I grabbed a mug and I opened the fridge, chocolate milk? Sure, why not.

"Oh, good morning Nuit." She replied.

"You want milk or something? You looked like you couldn't sleep at all." I offered her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good. Thanks by the way, Crostie went somewhere without telling me. Again. *sigh* I should really seal her again." Neptune said with a disappointed tone.

"Don't think about it too much. She'll come back eventually." I said as I sat on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, I guess. But she's literally a problem machine! It's like she's a turtle-tank hybrid bomb that will say 'Look over here!' to some guy and that guy will… explode!" She said while banging her head to the table.

Turtle-tank hybrid bomb? That's scary, I'll ask X about it later.

"Well thanks for your advice, Nuit. We will go to Leanbox at 7. I'll take a shower first if you don't mind. Or you can join me if you want." She said as she patted my shoulder and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh, okay then- Wait, what?!" I said as I spilled some of the milk to the table.

She smirked at me while closing her left eye, "Just joking~ it's too early to access that route, am I right?" She asked as she continue walking towards the bathroom.

I sigh as I stand up to get a tissue to clean the mess.

'Honestly, this team is full of weird people, huh? But I like this bizarre relationship with them all, makes me… feel home, yeah. I miss them, even though I met them for one day only… I wonder if I could gain my memories back, I want to remember my time with those four…' I thought to myself as I cleaned the mess.

I put my glass on the sink and I threw the tissue to the garbage can.

"*sigh* I don't know what to do…" I said as I sat on the sofa. Oh I know.

"Hey, Grimoire. I have something to ask." I said.

' _Eh?! Sure, anything for you Hikaru!_ ' Grimoire replied with a shocked tone.

"Can you give me a book or something? I need something to read because this is boring." I said.

' _Oh sure! I'll summon it right away!_ ' Right after she said that, a book appeared in my hand.

"*Deity of the sun's chronicle.* huh? Thanks." I said as I start to read the book.

' _You need anything other than something to read? I'll help you with anything!'_ Grimoire said.

"Thanks, but I'm good for now. You can do whatever you want, just don't be noisy please." I said as I read the prologue of the book.

It's about a Sun Deity that protects the earth from this demonic sun dragon, sadly the Deity lost against the demon after eons of fighting each other. This is more interesting than I thought.

' _Eh? Really? I can do whatever I want? But, wouldn't I be a nuisance to you if I do that?_ ' She asked.

"Just don't make it too noisy please. You gave me this interesting book after all, thank you." I said.

' _….You're welcome, Hikaru!_ ' She replied.

I keep on reading as I wait for Neptune. What? I need to take a shower as well, I don't want grasses surrounding me withers away because of my smell.

"Nuit, you're ready?" Neptune asked as I walked to the main hall.

Man that bathroom is great for an abandoned guest house, must be Mister Affimojas' doing.

"Yeah, anytime." I said.

"Great! Let's go then!" Neptune said as she ran to the door.

"Ah, Mister Nuit. You and Miss Neptune will visit Leanbox, I presume?" Steamax said as he started cleaning the hall with a broom.

"Yeah, where's Miss Arfoire and Mister Azna=Leb anyway? Haven't seen them since yesterday." I asked him.

"Ah, Arfoire went to Lastation for something, while Azna=Leb went to Lowee. He works as a chancellor there." Steamax explained.

"I see, well I've got to go now, Neptune's gonna be angry at me if I didn't catch up." I said while walking towards the exit.

"Have fun, Mister Nuit." Steamax said.

"Geez! What took you so long?" Neptune said.

"Sorry, just having a little chat with Steamax." I replied.

"Well, Leanbox is way over there, so we got to move fast to go to the terraport." Neptune said as she ran.

"Hey, Neptune! Wait for me!" I said as I run as well.

"The loser must treat the winner!" She said as her pace becomes faster.

Well I already went to Lastation, so I can't wait to arrive at Leanbox. But somehow, I have a bad feeling about this trip. I hope it's just my imagination being wild again. My adventure continues as I try to win this silly race against Neptune towards the Terraport.

 **{END OF CHAPTER SIX. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: That is the sixth chapter of my fic! Oh boy I wasn't expecting this to be finished so fast, considering last update is like, I don't know, two months? Also I forgot to say that S-Eyeless is not my OC, I just borrow her and all that. Either way, reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out!**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

"Wow, your eyes are amazing! That bug is super rare, you know!"

"Neptune watch out!"

" _ **Oh boy, I opened my eyes just to see a random dungeon being screwed all over.**_ "

"Nice to meet you. I will kill you with my Glacies!"

Next Chapter: "Welcome to Leanbox!"


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to Leanbox!

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls I'm back once again with the seventh chapter of my story! Also I want to say thank you** _ **so much**_ **for the 1.8k viewers! I know it's a small number compared to others, but I'm really, really happy to know my story got that much, also I realized they FINALLY added Kurome in the character lists. My life is perfect for now. Anyway, let's start this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter seven: "Welcome to Leanbox!"**

"Haah… haah… You ran too fast…" I said as I try to catch my breath.

Some people looked at me with a pitying look.

Neptune laughed with all her might, "Hah! This is the power of a pure and young maiden! Don't you forget it!" She said as she made a victory pose in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah… I lost fair and square… I'll treat you later." I said as the speakers activated.

" _You can now terraport to Leanbox!_ " it said.

"Well, let's go!" Neptune said as the both of us and other people terraported our way towards Leanbox.

"Say, Neptune. How did you met Lady Kurome?" I asked her.

She thinks for an answer with a dramatic pose, "Hmm… I guess it's when Crostie lost her energy as we went to this dimension… Oh now I remember! Uzume saved the two of us! Yeah, that's right!" She said as we looked at the scenery. Wait… _Uzume_?

"Why did you call her Uzume?" I asked her.

Neptune looked at me with a confused face, "Uh… because that's her name? She called herself Uzume Tennouboshi, so I called her Uzume." She answered.

"Weird. When I met her, I was almost dead and she shot a menacing glare at me when I called her 'Uzume.' She even told me that her name is 'Kurome Ankokuboshi'…. Again, it's really weird." I said as my eyes wandered to this amazing nation.

The nation's main color is green, and it also has the perfect mix of modern structures and natural beauties. Not like Planeptune that is 100% futuristic or like Lastation that has factories almost everywhere, this nation is… Fresh, I guess.

"Oh, we're here! Well, Nuit, welcome to the **Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox**!" Neptune said as we entered Leanbox's territory. Wow, this nation is awesome!

"This nation is great! I don't mind if I stayed here forever." I said as we walked our way towards the city.

"Well, this nation is great and all, but you need to have a big load of credits for buying a house here. Heck, even buying a land is super expensive here!" Neptune explained.

"You sure know about a lot of things, Neptune." I said as I smiled.

She smiled with pride, "Heh, I'm just a passing through adventurer after all. Remember that!" She said as she makes a 'V' sign for the second time today.

"Well, I'm sure I will. Oh, we've arrived." I said as we looked at this huge building.

It takes a form of a colossal white structure with black streaks filled with green light in the middle of its perpendicular sides, which ends on a green circle in between.

"Hey, hey, let's go to a café first! You promised me to treat me, right?" Neptune said while shaking my shoulders.

"Okay, okay! Let's go. *sigh* I hope my wallet survives." I said as the both of us walked in order to find a nice looking café.

"Ah, it'll be fine! I'm not that type who'll kill her friend's wallet, y'know!" Neptune said in a joking tone.

"Heh, I'll take that as a promise. Hmm? This café looks nice…" I said as the two of us stopped in front of this…. Uh… Medieval café?

The café is called the "Cinder's café"…. Weird name.

"Well let's go." I said. Neptune nodded with a smile as we went inside the café.

* * *

" _*BZZT!*, where are you going? You're not allowed to take any missions until you could finish your training with a perfect score. Without destroying the whole goddamned place."_

" _I'll do what I want. Stop lecturing me about crap that I don't care. Why am I the leader anyways? There's no other hunter candidates, or whatever do you want to call us with, that has the most balanced way of fighting except you and me. Oh wait now it's only me because you were a hunter until you fucking ruined your goddamn status because you couldn't even finished your job with a clean state."_

" _You know there's a reason why I quit."_

" _Yeah, because you're a goddamned coward. That's one of the reasons I could pull for you. See you later, and don't follow me. If you're not my *BZZT!* I will gladly take that shit soul of yours."_

" _*BZZT!*, wait! ….*sigh* things have changed, I wonder why…"_

* * *

….What was that about? I looked at the place I was in, in front of me is Neptune eating a slice of cheesecake.

This café is called "Cinder's café", and since the theme of this café is a medieval era setting, there are knight armors here and there. Also there's this cool-looking sword stabbed right into the center of the café. The workers said that the sword has been there for hundreds of years, and the legend said that the one who pulled the sword will gain power that could rival that of a Goddess. I don't know if that's true but it's interesting to know lots of people tried to pull the sword though. I'm not gonna do that because it looks like a waste of time. But the most shocking part is…

"Oh god, I can't believe you ate nineteen slices of cheesecake…" I said as I finished my coffee.

This girl… she sure has a big appetite.

"Oh man these cakes are so good! Can I have another slice, Nuit?!" She said as she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

Some people in the café looked at me while I coughed in embarrassment.

"Well…. *sigh* just one more slice and I'll ask the waitress for the bill. Okay?" She nodded at my statement.

I guess she loves cheesecakes that much huh. The waitress came with another slice of cheesecake to Neptune while giving me the bill.

"Guh! 6.750 credits…" I said in a shocked tone. My cup of coffee? 250 credits, which is okay considering it is good. Neptune's cheesecake army? A whooping 325 credits!

"D-Do you accept credit cards?" I ask the waitress as Neptune continued eating her slice.

"Yes, we do." The waitress said with a smile…. Is that a pitying smile?!

"Here." I said as I gave the waitress my black card. As the waitress went to the cashier, Neptune finally finished eating.

"Hah~ that's a great breakfast." She said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, yeah thanks a lot for giving me a little heart attack." I said as I let out a sigh.

"Hey! At least I didn't get the "Unkindled" version! It's twice the price for one slice, y'know!" Neptune replied while pouting.

"Note to myself: Don't start a silly competition with Neptune. Yup." I said as I nodded to myself.

"Sheesh, you're just not fast enough!" Neptune complained.

As the waitress came holding my card, I look at the street. There's this man who wears a blue jacket looking straight at me while shuffling a deck? He pulled one of the cards and showed the card to me and he left. What's that about?

"Uh… sir?" The waitress asked.

I blinked my eyes, "Oh, my card. Thanks." I said as I take my card.

The waitress smiled once again and left to take an order from another customer.

"Well, shall we go to a dungeon or something?" I asked Neptune as I stand up.

Neptune nodded as she stands up as well, "Yeah, let's go to Gapain Field." She said.

We left the café, but still that man… What's the meaning of that? As we walked on the sidewalk, I felt a chill from my back and I sneezed.

"Bless you." Neptune said.

"Thanks. Huh, maybe the weather's not friendly to me today…" I said.

Maybe it's because Leanbox's a nation that is the nearest towards the sea? It could be that.

"Hey Neptune, is the Gapain Field a, you know, large field full of monsters?" I ask her.

She nodded, "Yeah, oh don't tell me you forgot to bring your gun?" She replied.

I shook my head, "No, just wondering. Maybe I can find some traces of my lost memories there as long as I hunt some monsters, cliché logic I know." I said while the two of us continued walking towards the dungeon.

"Wait, lost memories? You're an amnesiac?" Neptune stopped walking as she asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah kinda like that. I don't know much about my past life, all I know is that I serve a goddess… Eh it's a long story. Let's just… go to the Gapain Field."

Neptune seemed like she wanted to ask me something, but she closed her mouth and nodded. We continue walking towards the dungeon without saying anything to each other. I just… I don't want to tell Neptune about my past, it's not because I don't trust her, it's because of me not having enough answers. What if _that_ incident never happen? Will I still hang out with them? Will I still working for her? Letting out a sigh, I keep asking myself questions that are not possible to be answered. For now, anyways. Neptune keeps staring at me as I looked at the clear blue sky.

'Stop overthinking it.' I stop asking myself questions as I said that line over and over again in my head.

* * *

" _Remember, *BZZT!*, this is just a normal training session. Don't destroy everything within your range with your power, control it properly. Seriously you're eighteen. She would kill me if you couldn't control your rage."_

" _Fuck off, I said that I'll do what I want. Why did you follow me anyways?! And what do you know about my shit life?"_

" _Everything. Even things I don't want to know. I'll wait until you finish your training, then I'll introduce you to my students."_

" _Oh great, the legend's disciples will join me too? Dammit I don't want to socialize, shit's hard. I failed miserably when I was four!"_

" _Stop complaining already. Now get your ass out there and do your training!"_

" _Alright, alright! Give me a break, dammit."_

* * *

"Nuit? Hey, Gapain Field to Nuit?"

I blinked as I realized that I just standing while spacing out.

"Huh? Oh what's up, Neptune?" I asked her.

"You spaced out. We're already arrived five minutes ago." She said.

"Oh really? Huh… Well let's go find some bugs." I said as I walked towards the field. Neptune didn't say anything as she followed me.

This dungeon looks normal to me, the slime dogs are everywhere though. Also there is this big blue wolf standing from the distance, as if it's observing the two of us.

"Where should we look?" I ask Neptune.

Neptune looked at her Nep-Note. "Hmm… There's this rare insect called the 'Taddle moth'…." She said while reading her book's contents.

"I've been wondering…"

Neptune stopped reading as she looked at me, "What's the matter?" she asked.

"What's the difference between insects and bugs? You used the both of them all the time." I said.

"Hmm…."

"Hmm?"

"Hmm…."

"So, what's the difference?"

"…..I don't know, I just want to use both of them!" She said while scratching her head.

"Oh, heh that sounds like you. So what's the Taddle moth looks like?" I asked her.

She gasped, "Don't tell me you'll look for one! Oh no, no, no, no way I'll let you do that! It's dangerous to catch a rare bug or insects you know, it's like, a gamble for one's soul!"

That's too much, don't you think?

"Eh, it'll be fine. I did… gamble my… anyway, where should I look for it?" I asked her once again, I don't know why I _almost_ spilled the beans though.

"Huh? Gah, fine! It looks like your usual moth, but it's a mix of red and blue, it could freeze your fingers if you touch it with your bare hands and even burn your skin off! You can find it near some trees. Here, gloves." Neptune explained as she summoned a pair of gloves and she threw it at me, I catch them with ease.

"Thanks. Well I'll look for one now, you better give me something good in return!" I said jokingly as I wear the gloves.

Neptune laughed, "Yeah, if you really can catch one, that is!" She said as I ran to see if it is _that_ hard to find one.

Hmm, maybe those trees have a moth or two. I take a look at them.

"Hmm… Not here, and not there either. Damn, Neptune's right. It is hard, but I won't gamble my soul just for a stupid moth." I said as I keep searching.

As I hold a branch with my left hand, I felt that it's more hot than usual. Is this? I was surprised as the moth came between the gap of my left palm and the branch.

"What the?! Oh crap the glove!" I cursed as I looked at Neptune's gloves.

It was burned by the moth. I looked everywhere for that moth. "Dammit, and when I found one…" I said as I blow the glove.

Then I saw it, the moth Neptune was searching for. "Hmm… What should I do…" I said as I slowly approach the moth, well the tree to be precise. Oh I know!

"Grimoire, you there?" I asked the woman inside my head.

" _Oh, yeah I'm here. What do you need Hikaru?_ " Grimoire asked.

"Give me something that could help me catch a magical moth that will freeze everything and also burn everything in the same time please." I said.

" _Okay! Magical Trap box it is then!_ "

Wait what? A box appeared in front of my face, yeah, it's floating. I grab the box.

"What should I do with this box?" I said as I observed the box, it's black in color with neon blue lines. But the front side of the box is transparent.

" _I'm glad you asked! You see, if you throw the box within the moth's range, the box will suck the air surrounding them like a black hole! This box is actually meant to be a weapon though, but it'll work fine as a bug catcher too!_ " She explained.

"Alright, thanks." I said as I readied myself.

" _You're welcome!_ "

Well, let's try this box's power, shall we? I throw the box. "…did I nailed the throw?" I asked myself.

The box hit the tree, making the moth flies away. But then the box opens up, creating a small vortex, sucking the moth into its insides. Okay that is kinda disturbing. The box hits the ground, but I can see the moth trying to escape.

"Nice! I caught the moth!" I said as I run to pick the box.

I looked at the moth inside the box, wow it's beautiful. Dangerous, yes, but pretty cool too! I saw Neptune walking towards my direction.

"Hey, Neptune! I got the moth!" I shouted while swinging the box. Hearing that, Neptune run towards my direction.

"Nepu?! Wow, you really _did_ catch one! I couldn't catch one ever since I found out about this species three years ago!" Neptune said as she looked at the box's contents, which is the awesome looking Taddle moth.

"Heh, now give me my reward." I said as I take the box away from her.

"Eh?! Just let me take a look at that moth first please!" She pleaded dramatically.

"Reward and we're deal. You promised after all." I said as I walked around the field to test my luck at finding rare insects.

"Sheesh, you're so stingy! –wait, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Hmm? I want to test my luck at finding rare bugs." I answered as I looked at this weird boulder.

Without saying anything, I throw the box into the boulder.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Neptune asked as she hit my shoulder.

"You'll see." I replied. The box once again created a vortex, sucking the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" I said as I walked towards the box and Neptune followed me.

"Hmm? Talk about being lucky! I got a scorpion!" The scorpion inside the box looks… mechanical, I guess.

"Oh! Let me see!" Neptune said enthusiastically. I gave the box to Neptune, and her smile becomes wider.

"This is the 'Mecha Scorpio'!" She said with a happy tone.

"Man, Gamindustri's scientists have weird naming skills." I said.

"Try catching one again! I bet you would catch a super rare tier!" I throw the box without thinking, and the box caught something. This box is really impressive!

"Hmm? What do we have here?" I said as we walk towards the box.

"Wow! Your eyes are amazing! That bug is super rare, you know!" She said as we look at the box's new catch.

I'm surprised the three insects or bugs or arachnids or whatever their classes are were placed in three different places. But the box is beeping right now, maybe it's at the max capacity.

"More like amazing luck stats. What's this beetle called?" I ask her. Her eyes became wider than a saucepan after rechecking the beetle.

"*gasp*! This beetle… it's called the 'Bloody Sovereign Beetle'! This beetle is the rarest type in my dimension! One healthy beetle, like this one, costs more than a billion credits!" She explained.

"Whoa! More than a billion credits?! Are you high on cheesecake fever or something?!" I asked her.

"What, no! I love cheesecakes, sure, but I'm not joking on this one! How about you become my sidekick at catching bugs or insects or whatever?! We'll be the best catchers in the whole world!" She offered.

"Eh… No thanks. But it _is_ fun though." I said.

"Well I guess since it's almost 1 PM, let's go to the city!" Neptune said as she walked towards the field's exit.

But something feels… off. As I followed Neptune, I saw a golden arrow flying straight towards Neptune's neck.

"Neptune watch out!" I shouted as I pushed her right on time, but unfortunately the arrow pierced my left shoulder. God that hurts!

"Kyaah! Nuit, what are you do- Oh no are you okay?!" Neptune said as I kneeled and grabbed the arrow.

"Kuh, come on! Gah, it hurts!" Okay maybe trying to pull the arrow is a bad idea.

"Well, well, well. For a new assistant of Kurome Ankokuboshi, you have some sharp eyes if you could see my arrow." Someone said as he clapped his hands.

Neptune looked at the man with anger in her eyes, "You! Who are you and why did you shot your arrow in the first place?!" She asked.

The man laughed, "I'm always watching the both of you from the distance ever since you two arrived in Leanbox. My name is Éclair, and this is my 'buddy'. Bow and Arrows of Heavens, Artemis is its name. Nice to meet you." The man named Éclair said.

"You're the man who showed me that weird card, aren't you?!" I asked.

" _Oui!_ _C'est vrai!_ The card I showed you back then is what I would call one of my 'Judgement cards', a set of cards that I always use to tell one's demise. Your name, Nuit, was it? You will die in Gapain Field alongside your friend, Neptune, because of him." He explained as he snapped his fingers.

The field freezes, resulting the monsters within the area runs away in fear.

"W-what is happening?!" Neptune asked in fear.

"Ah, you've arrived." Éclair said as a man walked into his side.

The man is pale-skinned and has snow white hair. The man also wears a white shirt, grey jeans, a black and white scarf and lastly a pair of black boots.

"This man will be your dance partner, Nuit. His name is Glenn." Éclair said while patting Glenn's shoulder.

" _ **Oh boy, I opened my eyes just to see a random dungeon being screwed all over.**_ " X said.

'X? You're awake?!' I asked him inwardly.

" _ **Yeah. Holy crap is that an arrow pierced into your shoulder? Hardcore. Anyways, whatever kind of situation you and Neptune are in right now, I can't help you.**_ " X told me.

'What?! Why?!' I ask him.

" _ **Calm down. I just can't control your body for now. But I can tell you how to win, maybe.**_ " X explained.

"Well then, I have my job to do. Also, Nuit, please note that Artemis' arrow is special. If you let the arrow damaging your body for too long… only me and the True Goddess knows what will happen to your body." Éclair said as he laughed maniacally.

"What do you mean?!" Neptune asked Éclair. But unfortunately, Éclair disappears.

"Nice to meet you. I will kill you with my Glacies!" Glenn said as he summoned a lance and a shield made of ice.

"Kuh… This arrow is… draining my energy…" I said as I try to stand up.

Neptune helped me, "Are you okay, Nuit? Hold on, let me try to pull the arrow." She said as she touched the arrow's shaft.

"No, it's okay. Let's deal with this dude first." I said with a pained smile.

"Heh, just like what 'she' said to us, you always tried your best at controlling the situation." Glenn said with a smirk.

"'She'? Who are you talking about here?" I asked him as I bring out my gun and my dagger.

"I am Glenn from Lowee. Everyone calls me the 'Knight of blizzard', Glacies' ability to freeze everything I want is also one of the reasons why I earned the title. Leanbox's tropical weather is nothing compared to my harsh blizzard! As for this 'she' character… I am but a humble retainer for her majesty, I must not reveal her identity." Glenn explained.

" _ **'She', huh?**_ " X said to himself.

"Nuit, get ready!" Neptune said as she dashed towards Glenn.

She attacked him with her dual blades, but unfortunately Glenn blocked her attacks with his shield easily. "Weak. Is that all you can do?" Glenn said.

'"I'm not the one who'll rush her attacks to gain victory, y'know!" Neptune said, signaling me to pull a surprise attack.

I nodded and I jumped into the air with everything I got and start shooting. *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* bullets from my gun went straight towards his head, noticing this Glenn pushed Neptune away with his shield and deflect my bullets with his lance.

"You two, how should I put it? Ah yes, the both of you doesn't know how to pull the best teamwork. I thought the legend's son would kill me with ease. But I guess a rumor is a rumor." Glenn said as he let out a sigh.

I clicked my tongue, "Dammit! What should we do, Neptune?" I ask the girl.

"…..I have a plan. Follow me!" She said as she dashed towards Glenn once again.

I followed suit and start shooting while Neptune attacks the man with her dual blades.

"Useless, useless, useless! Glacies' shield is made to defend the user even from the legendary Greatsword of War! Your adorable blades and your weak bullets won't leave a scratch to my shield!"

"Oh, really? Then we'll break the record right here and right now!" I shouted as I attack his shield with my dagger.

Surprisingly, my dagger _did_ damaged the shield.

"Impossible! Then I'll start attacking as well!" He said as he thrust his ice lance towards me.

"Whoa that was close!" I said as I did a backflip, making his attack missed. I don't know I could pull a backflip, must be instinct.

"Your stamina is worthy of my respect. But, the end is now." Glenn said.

"What do you mean? I'm still full of- Guah!" I dropped my gun and my dagger and I held my left shoulder in pain.

"Nuit! Calm down, I'll help you!" Neptune said as she quickly went into my side and tried to pull the arrow.

"Let your pal Neptune help you, alright slowly…" She said as she grabbed the shaft.

"Neptune… Pulling it slowly won't work! Just pull it fast and clean, I don't care if I lose lots of blood, just do it please!" I pleaded.

"O-okay! Here I go!" Neptune said as she pulled the shaft with all her might.

*SPLAT!* Sounds of blood echoes from my injury.

"GHAAAHH! God fucking dammit that hurts!" I cursed as I gripped my shoulder ever so tightly.

"You fool. You didn't realized that pulling Artemis' arrow only makes it worse for your friend, oh young lady." Glenn said sarcastically.

"Kh! W-what are you talking about?" I asked while still holding out the pain.

"Artemis is not your everyday bow and arrows, one strike and you're good to go. To hell, that is!" He said while laughing.

"And I'll make it easier for you. Come forth, o dragon lord that shall cover this damned world with your holy blizzard! My buddy! Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies!" His lance and shield suddenly disappears, but the field's temperature dropped down a lot, as in this is not part of Leanbox anymore. Behind the man, is a floating white dragon that has two lances as its hands. Its green eyes shining as it roars, sending a cold wind that I've never felt before.

"This is my weapon's true form. My buddy, Glacies." Glenn said with a smirk.

"That's one strong dragon." Neptune commented.

" _ **She's right. Hikaru, we need to escape. One way or another.**_ " X told me.

"Now then. Let's start the second and final round for you two, shall we?" Glenn said as he snapped his fingers. Glacies roars, as if telling me and Neptune to keep our guard high. And the second round finally begins.

* * *

 **(Well, time for another character information! I'll only put Éclair's information, because Glenn's appearance is, you know, already there… Anyways I'll also explain Artemis' and Glacies' stats, you know like… Uh… Stand stats! You know what I'm talking about here…. Right?)**

 **\- Éclair**

 **Name: Éclair (full name unknown)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Appearance: Long white hair, fair-skinned. Wears a grey shirt underneath his blue jacket, a pair of blue jeans and also a pain of white shoes. He also wears a pair of glasses as well.**

 **-Artemis**

 **Name: Bow and Arrows of Heavens, Artemis**

 **Appearance: the bow looks like a pair of golden dragon wings while the Arrows are golden in color as well.**

 **Strength: C**

 **Speed (for the arrow): B**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: B**

 **Range: A**

 **-Glacies**

 **Name: Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies**

 **Appearance: it is a silver lance and a blue, frozen shield as its weapon form while its true form is actually a white dragon that has two lances as its hands and have a pair of green eyes.**

 **Strength: B (Lance form) / A (Dragon form)**

 **Speed: Depends on the user (Lance form) / A (Dragon form)**

 **Durability: B (Lance form) / A (Shield part) / B (Dragon form)**

 **Precision: C (Lance form) / C (Dragon form)**

 **Range: D (Lance form) / A (Dragon form)**

 **(Well, that's that for those three characters or items for Artemis. Anyway let's continue the story!)**

* * *

" _ **You better not mess this up. Tell Neptune to dodge every attack from that dragon at all costs. Its lance hands are strong, sure, but it couldn't focus on the both of you at the same time. Dodge and attack, dodge and attack. That's our plan to win this crap. Got it?**_ " X told me the plan.

I nodded and looked at Neptune. "Neptune, dodge every attacks from Glacies! We'll attack together when the time's right." I told her.

She smiled, "You got it boss!" After she said that the both of us ran towards Glacies.

"Hmm, I wonder if that's an easy task for you two. Because I can still join the fun without Glacies as my weapon!" Glenn said as he intercepted me.

I tried to attack him with my dagger, but due to my energy slowly drained because of my blood keeps flowing out from my injury, he could easily dodge my attacks.

"Useless! Know your situation before you attack your enemies! That's one of the basics, you fool!" He shouted as he kicked me in my stomach.

Neptune came to help as she shoots Glenn with her gun. "Tch! Seems like our young lady wanted to play as well. Glacies! Attack them!" Glenn shouted.

Glacies floats towards us with extraordinary speed. The dragon attacks us with its lances, creating a mini tornado surrounding its hands.

"Neptune, dodge!" I shouted. We dodged its attacks, and just like what X said, Glacies couldn't focus on both of us.

"Let's go, Neptune!" I said. She nodded as we dashed towards the dragon.

"Nuit, here!" Neptune passed me her gun. Knowing what she meant, I catch the gun and she jumped towards the dragon with her dual blades ready.

" **Strike X Shoot!** " Neptune and I shouted as she slashed Glacies repeatedly with her dual blades and I shoot the dragon with my and Neptune's guns.

The dragon retreated back to its master's side.

"*huff**huff* we did gave some damage but…" Neptune said as she closed her left eye, catching a breath.

"…..It's no good, huh?" I said.

Glenn laughed at our statements, "Hahahaha! Of course it's useless! Glacies might be weaker than an adult-sized Ancient dragon, but it could protect itself from your puny attacks! 'Strike X Shoot'? What kind of lame attack is that? I'll show you what true attack feels like! Glacies, **Eternal Freeze Shot Finish!** " Glenn shouted.

Glacies formed a ball of blue energy with its hands, without us noticing, our feet were frozen because of the massive temperature drop.

"Dammit! Come on, come on!" I said as I try to break the ice with my dagger.

"Too late, here it comes! Glacies, finish them!" Hearing its master's command, Glacies roars and shots the blue energy ball towards me.

*BOOOOOM!*

I closed my eyes while gritting my teeth, waiting for the severe pain from Glacies' attack.

"What?! Impossible, nobody could free themselves from Glacies' ice trap!" Hearing Glenn's shout of disbelief, I open my eyes.

"…..N-Neptune?" I asked the girl in front of me. Neptune looked at me, blood flowing out from her lips.

"You… better win… for me… okay?" She said as she fell into the cold ground. Blood coming from her chest and stomach. Her blade, broken while the other one is stabbed into the ground.

I quickly hold Neptune's shoulders, "Neptune! Hey, Neptune… wake up, please!" I said while shaking her body, she didn't say a word.

"NEPTUNE PLEASE!" My tears fell onto her blood-stained cheeks.

"Heh, one player have retired! Now it's your turn, Nuit!" Glenn said while holding his laugh.

" _ **Hikaru, calm down. She's still breathing. She's okay.**_ "

Okay? She took the blast herself dammit! I couldn't control my breath as Neptune's words keep ringing inside my head.

"….How could you? You hurt my comrade…" I said while gently placing Neptune on the ground and stand up.

"YOU HURT NEPTUNE!" I said as I pulled Neptune's blade.

"Yes, I did! What can you do about it?! You couldn't even damage Glacies together! Victory is on my side!" Glenn shouted.

"Grimoire… Give me a sword." I said while clenching my fist.

" _Eh? A sword?_ "

SHUT UP AND JUST GIVE ME A DAMN SWORD!

" _O-okay!_ " A sword came from nowhere and I grabbed it with my left hand.

"Oh? You want to fight Glacies again? Then try, I will let you fight Glacies. I'll tell you one thing: Glacies and I are connected! Our lives are one! If you could defeat Glacies, you also defeat me as well." Glenn explained with a smirk on his face.

" _ **He's a cocky one. Hikaru, I'll control your left arm while you control your right. We'll claim victory and we'll carry Neptune to a hospital in the city. Just calm down and focus your mind on defeating that dragon! Alright?**_ "

I nodded and dashed towards the dragon. I couldn't feel my left arm, X must be ready to fight again. My first day in Leanbox continues with me and X trying to beat Glenn and his ice dragon. But something still makes me worried: If he is nothing but a retainer for this special someone…. Then how strong is this master of his? I abandon my thoughts as my sword and Neptune's blade clashed with Glacies' lances. This is gonna be a pain in the ass, isn't it?

 **{END OF CHAPTER SEVEN. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that is the seventh chapter of my story! Phew I'm glad I finished this before I got my exam's results. The stress from vocational studies is giving me pressure. But hey, at least I'm part of this amazing fandom after all! Anyways, reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out!**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

" _ **This is our chance, Hikaru!**_ "

"You fool! Do you realize that you will destroy this dungeon?!"

"I WILL ACHIEVE IT, THE SWEET TASTE OF VICTORY!"

"I'm Leanbox's Oracle, Chika Hakozaki. It's a pleasure to help you."

Next Chapter: "Broken Soul Finish!"


	9. Chapter 8: Broken Soul Finish!

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls StarKnight07 here with another update! ….Though there's a reason behind this update. So I usually update during weekends or holidays and things like that, and my holidays over yesterday, which is the day that I posted the seventh chapter. So the reason why I wrote this 8** **th** **chapter is that… A dear friend of mine got into this fucked up accident. I shit you guys not, and I was there too but unfortunately I couldn't do anything for the poor guy. I felt this pressure and all so I thought maybe I'll relieve myself by writing so yeah… maybe this chapter's gonna be a short one, so let's… let's just start, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart._ I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter eight: "Broken Soul Finish!"**

*CLASH!* *CLASH*

Sounds of clashing blades between me and Glacies echoed within the frozen fields. My eyes looking at the ice dragon with anger while its lances keep blocking my and X's attacks.

"You piece of shit! Stop blocking my attacks!" I shouted while swinging Neptune's blade with anger.

"Hah! Your emotions are making you lose your true goal, Nuit! Maybe one rumor about you is true after all." Glenn said, still keeping his smirk while looking at me and Glacies.

" _ **Goddammit Hikaru! Calm your ass off! Glenn's cocky enough to let us fight Glacies without him interfering! This will be an easy job if you calm down. We can win without blowing some rage off!**_ " X shouted at me as he clashed against Glacies by using my left arm.

"How. Can. I. Calm. The. FUCK DOWN?!" I shouted while still attacking the dragon in front of me.

*SLASH!*

"ROAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Glacies roars in pain as my attack finally broke through its defense.

"What?!" Glenn shouted in confusion.

Noticing this, I slashed its body and keeps attacking without mercy.

"You hurt my friend with that ball of energy bullshit or whatever! You hurt my friend that tells me about interesting stuff about this world! YOU ATTACKED MY FRIEND IN FRONT OF MY EYES AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER PAINED EXPRESSION BECAUSE IT REMINDED ME OF 'THAT' SCENE FROM MY PAST!" I shouted and ended my fury of attacks by kicking its stomach.

Glenn ended up coughing up some blood. "Gh! To think that you could give a decent damage to Glacies' hard skin…" He mumbled while wiping his blood with his hand.

" _ **Hmm… So that's what he meant by 'one lives being connected to each other…' Hikaru! Let me lead the attack now!**_ " X told me.

I nodded and start running towards the ice emperor.

" _ **Here we go!**_ " X shouted as he controls my left arm and start attacking Glacies.

After suffering a decent amount of damage, Glacies' movements are slower than before, but it still could block against my and X's attacks.

"Enough of us playing around! Glacies, **Freeze Shot!** " Glenn commanded.

What, we're playing pocketed monstrosities now?! What is pocketed monstrosities anyways?! Hearing Glacies' roar, I move towards my right at the right time as Glacies shoots out three balls of ice.

" _ **Nice reflex. Well, let's pull a counterattack!**_ " I nodded once again as I dashed towards Glacies.

" _ **I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF HELL! GRÉVE DU SOLEIL!**_ " X shouted, even though only I and Grimoire could hear it, as he slashed Glacies with the sword from Grmoire.

Glacies roared in pain once again as X also gave a massive burn damage, as if the sword had the power of the sun itself, wait… 'Gréve du Soleil'?!

'X… You… You know how to use that technique?' I asked him inwardly.

"… _ **.I'm inside your head. I can easily mimic your skills as long as you still remember how to use it.**_ " X explained.

That… Actually makes sense. Glenn walked towards Glacies while staring at me menacingly.

"You! How could you be this… strong?!" Glenn asked me while gasping for air.

"Simple. And it's not plot armor, as long as I have the will…" I paused as I take a breath, "…I'll always keep my promise, even if I need to gamble my own life." I said to him.

He laughed, and no it's not a prideful or a sadistic laugh of a villain. It's a genuine laugh.

"….You really are him. Glacies! We'll finish this once and for all!" Glenn said.

" _ **Hikaru, I'll use Gréve du Soleil again. Do you know how to use your Gréve de Lune attack?**_ "

'Yeah. What about it?'

" _ **Think about it. Those two attacks literally meant 'Strike of the sun' and 'Strike of the moon' respectively, or that's what the mister edgy writer thinks. It's his fault if he's wrong… But anyway, if we use those attacks simultaneously, what's the result?**_ " X asked while I keep my guard high as I keep watching Glenn and Glacies' movements, they did the same.

'Uh… More explosions?' I answered X with uncertainty.

" _ **You dumbass! We'll create a mini eclipse! God you're so stupid sometimes!**_ " X shouted at me.

'But I thought the 'earth' also helps the sun and moon to create an eclipse?'

" _ **...That doesn't matter. Deus ex machina BITCHES!**_ " X shouted randomly.

"Let's go! Glacies, **GIGA BLIZZARD FINISH!** " Glenn shouted with all his might.

Glacies roared while charging its attack for the third time today. Not long after that, Glacies shot its final attack.

" _ **HIKARU, JUMP!**_ " X told me.

I jumped into the air, dodging Glacies' attack as me and X crossed Neptune's blade with Grimoire's sword, making a big 'X' sign.

" _ **Ready?**_ " X asked me

"Yeah!"

" _ **Then let's go!**_ FEEL OUR _**SPIRITS**_! _**GRÉVE…**_ **DE L'ÉCLIPSE!** " Both me and X shouted into the air. And somehow X's voice could be heard across the dungeon as well.

The two melee weapons shines in the color of red and blue, just like the burning sun and the calming moon. As the weapons shines brightly, Glenn looked at me with an expression of disbelief.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as the weapons of me and X creates a shockwave that could make even a dragon's eyes useless. So this is what X meant.

"Kh! I can't see!" Glenn shouted.

" _ **This is our chance, Hikaru!**_ " Said X as I landed on the frozen field and start running towards not Glacies, but towards Glenn.

"This is the true **Gréve de l'éclpse**! Take this asshole!" I shouted as I and X slashed Glenn's body furiously.

*SLASH!* *SLASH!* *SLASH!* *SLASH!*

"THIS IS YOUR END, GLENN!" I shouted as I dealt the final blow to Glenn's body.

*GRAB!*

"What the?!" I asked as Glenn's hand caught Neptune's blade.

"Heh… You think I would die this easily?" He asked as he shot a glare towards me.

X, still controlling my left arm, swings Grimoire's sword, but unfortunately Glenn caught it with his other hand as well.

"Foolish! A Retainer will not die easily, especially someone who made a contract with a Dragon Lord! Glacies! Shoot this idiot! **FREEZE SHOT!** " Glenn shouted as a creepy smile crept onto his face.

" _ **What the?! A suicide attack?!**_ "

Glacies shoots a ball of ice towards me and Glenn, and-!

*BOOOM!*

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The both of us got hit by the dragon's attack.

* * *

"*huff*… *huff*…."

"*huff*… *huff*… You… even though you got a direct hit, not like me who got used to Glacies' attack… Why… WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, NUIT?!" Glenn shouted at me.

I'm in a pinch right now. I can feel blood flowing out of my body from my back, my right leg is heavily bruised, as well.

"….Because… I promised to her…. I promised that I'll win… for Neptune!" I shouted in pain as I feel the area surrounding me becoming hotter than before.

" _ **Hikaru, do what you must. I'll stop controlling you left arm. Show me what you got!**_ "

'I will.'

Feeling my left arm once again, I took a fighting stance that is somewhat familiar, but feels strange at the same time. My glare towards Glenn intensifies as I feel my anger turning into strength… wow ain't that cliché.

"Glenn! Get ready!" I shouted as I dashed towards him. My bruised leg? I don't care.

"That power! It can't be!" Glenn said.

What's the matter? I'm dashing straight towards you, y'know! Even Glacies floats in the air without doing anything, as if waiting for its master's commands.

"You fool! Do you realize that you will destroy this dungeon?!" Glenn asked me as our distance becomes shorter and shorter.

As the distance between us is only two meters away-!

"I WILL ACHIEVE IT, THE SWEET TASTE OF VICTORY! FEEL MY WRATH, **BROKEN SOUL… FINISH!** " I shouted as I punched Glenn's stomach with my fist. Shockwave came from Glenn's back, destroying the ices from Glacies' skill.

"Guh! You… How did you… HOW DID YOU PULL THAT ATTACK?!" Glenn asked me as I he coughed up blood, some of them dripped into my right shoulder.

"….Isn't it obvious? Even if I lost everything, even if I ended up in some hospital in the process… As long as I have the will… I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" I answered as I pushed him with my fist.

*BAAAAAAAM!*

The sound of his body breaking because of him hitting a frozen tree resonates throughout the field.

"*huff*… *huff*…"

I catch my breath as I forced myself to walk towards the dying man. Without me knowing, Glacies just… gone. Gone into the wind.

I kicked Glenn's face with my left leg. "Tell me… Who ordered you to 'kill' me? TELL ME!" I shouted towards the man.

Glenn laughed, "As if I could tell you all about my 'family'… Listen here, Nuit! You're lucky to defeat me. There are more 'Retainers' that will go to fuck your life upside down. Those who have the Demonic Dragon's Circle tattoo on their body… They will hunt you… The hunter shall become the hunted… Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Glenn laughed like a madman before he let out his last breath, somehow just like Glacies, his body disappears like dust. Instead of his corpse, three cards are there, waiting for me to pick them up.

"….." I said nothing as I picked the three cards.

"….Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies…. Freeze Shot and… a blank card…" I said to myself. So can I summon Glacies to fight for me?

" _ **Maybe. But Hikaru, we better take Neptune to the hospital, it's good that she didn't lost too much blood, but it can be fatal to her body. You too to be honest.**_ " X told me.

I nodded and start walking towards Neptune. But as I finally within a close range to her-!

*BZZZZZT!*

"Kuh!-" I fall into my knees.

"Neptune… I'm… sorry" I lost my consciousness.

*BZZZZZZT!*

" _What are you drawing, *BZZT!_ *?"

" _Oh, *BZZT!_ *, _look! I created a new dragon!_ "

" _Another dragon? Wow, that's so cool! Wait, this dragon looks like a serpent._ "

" _Well I asked *BZZT!* and she told me that it's okay to let my imagination go wild! So I made an Ice serpent-dragon thingy!"_

" _Eh? That sounds like her, alright._ "

" _Where are you going?_ "

" _Training. Well, see you later._ "

" _Bye bye!_ "

*BZZZZZT!*

"Ugh… Where am I?" I asked to myself. I'm staring at the creamy white ceiling above me.

"You're at a hospital." A voice of a lady told me.

I looked at the lady. The lady is a light skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color. Her dress are… um… revealing… She wears a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, the lady has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

"Uh… I'm sorry but… Who are you?" I asked the lady.

The lady smiled gently at me, although it looks like she forced herself, "I'm Leanbox's Oracle, Chika Hakozaki. It's a pleasure to help you." The lady introduced herself.

Miss Hakozaki, huh?

"Oh! Um… Thanks for helping me, Miss Hakozaki! I'm really grateful-Ow it hurts!" I shout in pain as I move too quickly.

Miss Hakozaki chuckled, "It's alright, I heard a report one of my workers saying that there's a strange phenomenon in Gapain Fields, so I went there with some soldiers. But there's only you and this girl that somehow looks like someone that I know… Anyway, since the two of you were badly injured, I ordered the soldiers to take you both to this hospital." She explained.

"Neptune? Where is she?" I asked Miss Hakozaki.

"She's on a different room. Truth to be told, your injuries are far worse than the girl. I told the doctor to help you and that 'Neptune' girl 24/7 so don't worry a thing. Also if you don't mind, when the two of you are good to go, I will ask you questions. Is that alright?" She asked.

I nodded, "….Of course, Miss Hakozaki."

The lady smiled, "Well just take a rest. I'll take my leave now. Farewell." She said as she left.

" _ **Hey, Hikaru. This is just my advice, but don't tell her about your group, as in Lady Kurome and the others**_ **.** " X warned me.

'Of course. I'm not that stupid.' I replied inwardly.

" _ **Well go to sleep, you'll need it. It'll help healing your injuries so…**_ "

"Yeah… I really need it." I said as I went into dreamland once again. But somehow, my mind is still thinking about the whole 'Retainers' business…

My adventure ended for now as I rest my body in Leanbox's hospital.

 **{END OF CHAPTER EIGHT. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that is the end for chapter eight. I'm really sorry for the short update, I just… I don't know maybe I need some time to calm myself… anyways, reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out! Godspeed to all of you beautiful readers!**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

"So, what happened in the Field?"

"Somehow… I felt like I did something wrong…"

" _ **Wait, so we're not doing anything now? Really?**_ "

"Me? I'm the protagonist of protagonists!"

Next chapter: "Going back to Planeptune."


	10. Chapter 9: Going back to Planeptune

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls I'm back once again with another update. So uh, my friend is hospitalized (ironically, Hikaru and Neptune is at a hospital as well. Dammit me.), and the sad thing is that his parents went into another country due to some important matters for a** _ **long ass**_ **time. I think I'll visit him later, anyways let's start the chapter as always, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart._ I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter nine: "Going back to Planeptune.** "

Five days have passed. I could move without cringing myself too much because of the doctor and the nurses' help. But they were shocked at how fast I recovered. They told me that I broke my right arm and my right leg was really damaged. And the damage from Artemis' arrow on my left shoulder is… gone. No marks and no nothing. I still remembered when the nurse opened up the bandage to change it with a new one, I literally could see my flesh. Disturbing as heck. Either way, the doctor said that it should have took 6 months at best for me to fully recover, but here I am eating a not so tasty hospital breakfast just like any other patients. Well at least I can still eat breakfast. I stopped eating as the nurse came inside the room.

"Ah, mister Nuit. Are you done eating your breakfast?" The nurse asked me with a smile.

"Not yet, but I guess I'm already full." I said to the nurse.

"Well, allow me to take the tray and I'll call Doctor Takihara for you." The nurse said as she took the tray and left with a smile.

Hmm…. If I remember correctly, I got three cards from Glenn. I take the cards from my parka's pocket. The first card is a card with a picture of the Ice dragon itself. I don't know how to read these characters though. The second one is a card called 'Freeze Shot', it has a picture of Glacies shooting a ball of blue energy. Pretty cool. The last but not least is a blank card, it has no image not texts or anything like that. It's a white card that has a weird symbol. Okay maybe this is not a 100% blank card after all.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

I looked at the opened door, the doctor came inside with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, mister Nuit. Stella told me that you finished eating your breakfast, mind if I check your conditions?" He asked me.

"No doc, go ahead." I replied as he nodded.

Doctor Takihara put on his stethoscope and 'scanned' my body. One of the nurse told me that this hospital is unique, the doctors have this stethoscope that could scan their patients. When the body is scanned, the doctors will gain his /her patient's name, health statistics and other important data that I don't know for sure. I don't want to be a doctor, that's for sure.

Doctor Takihara grinned as he deactivate his stethoscope, "Your body is working normal once again. Still, maybe some Planeptune scientists would love to check on your body! To think that I got a patient that maybe has a special condition… Think about it, you need 6 months at best, and here you are, listening to this newbie doctor." He said.

"Huh… Well, if it is good for other people, I don't mind. So can I go home or something?" I asked the doctor.

"Yup! But you need to take the last medicine from me first." He said while taking a… SYRINGE?!

"AHHH! NO, NO, NO! ANYTHING BUT A SYRINGE!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

"Chill, it's gonna be okay!" He said while grabbing my right arm and stabbed the needle to my arm.

"…..Huh, it doesn't hurt." I said after blinking a few times.

"Of course not, what are you, a twelve year old?" He asked.

"Well I'm 25 years old." I answered the doctor. Well I don't know my exact age, but 25 is the best I could pull for now.

"Huh, well you're good to go. Also the payment for you and that Neptune lady is already paid by the Basilicom. Well I'll be leaving, don't take anything too serious since maybe it will cause more injuries and please take care of yourself since lately strange things happens outta nowhere. Have a good day!" Doctor Takihara waved his hands as he left.

" _ **What kind of doctor is that, yeah sure just leave your patient dumbass!**_ " X complained about the doctor.

"X, I'm all good so it's okay. Let's find Neptune's room." I said as I get out of the hospital's bed and take my parka.

Making sure I didn't leave anything, I left the room. This hospital is pretty big, and I'm currently at the sixth floor, there are nine floors in total and also one ground floor. I walked while reading the names on the door. Hmm, maybe Neptune is at another floor? Or maybe I should just ask for the front desk lady to tell me. Nodding to myself, I head towards the elevator. There's no one in the elevator, only me and silence. I pressed the '1st floor' button and the elevator's doors closed. Accompanied by the groovy music, I wait until I made to the first floor.

"X, I've been wondering…" I said to the voice inside my brain.

" _ **What is it?**_ " He replied.

"You know something about Grimoire as well, don't you?" As I said that, I could hear him clicking his tongue.

"… _ **..Yes, I know about her. Don't get the wrong idea, god I talk like a tsundere now because of you, I know her after you slept on the sofa back then. She's a nice girl, y'know? How about you give her some little more trust points? What's wrong with having two voices in your head anyways? I met this dude that talked with not two, but four different voices so…. Yeah basically I want you to trust the girl.**_ " He answered, but I feel something… off.

*Ding!*

The sound of the elevator's doors opening told me that I've reached the first floor. I walked my way towards the front desk. I can see some parents holding their kids' hands as they passed by, some people would sit on one of the chairs available while reading the weekly newspaper and some people went into the cafeteria for a snack while waiting for their relatives. Truly, hospitals are quite lively during morning. I finally arrived in front of the front desk.

The worker greets me with a smile, "Good day to you sir, how may I help you?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Uh… Can you tell me where is this patient's room is? Her name is Neptune. Oh, she's tall and her hair is long and purple." I explained.

"Ah, the one who was saved by the Basilicom member? Let's see… Oh, her room is number 654, at the sixth floor." He said with a smile.

Wait, _sixth_ floor? My room is number… 653… My face meets my palm after I finally realized her room is to my goddamned left after all this time.

"Thanks. Good day to you too!" I said to the man and left towards the elevator once again. Dammit I really need to recheck everything sometimes.

I pressed the '6th floor' button and the elevator's doors closed once again. Huh, the music changed. Still a groovy type though. I let out a sigh before opening my mouth to ask X once again.

"Then, what's the reason for me to give her a second chance? For someone who met her for the first time, aren't you a little protective?" I ask him.

" _ **Thank goodness she's sleeping right now. For starters, I can tell who's good and who's bad, she's a good girl. She did give you things right? Who's your navigator when you first woke up in Virtua forest? That's right, Grimoire. Before you ask, I got this information from her.**_ " He explained.

If I believe in Grimoire… No, I don't want to, at least for now. The vision I gained from the Dragon's soul, that much is good enough for me.

"….No, even if you told me to believe in her… I won't. The truth is too painful for me, to think that… She…" I stopped talking.

" _ **She what?**_ "

"….Nothing." I didn't want to reveal that to X for now.

" _ **Well, whatever it is… You can talk to me. We help each other, y'know?**_ " X told me.

*Ding!*

The elevator's doors opened, I walked to find Neptune's room. Well, it's literally the most nearest to my room, I really need to recheck everything. I walked towards Neptune's room. Well here I go. I knock the door.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

"Come in." The voice, Neptune, told me.

I opened the door and went inside. The girl, Neptune, is sitting at her bed writing something on her Nep-Note. She stopped writing and waved her hand at me.

"Hey, Neptune. Feeling better?" I ask as I take a sit at one of the chairs.

She smiled, "Yeah. But the doctor said I am really lucky to survive that fight. I didn't tell him the details though." She laughed.

Even when she got injured, she could still laugh with all of heart's content… As expected of her.

"So I guess you're here for now?" I ask her.

She nodded while letting out a sigh, "Yeah. Three weeks full of boredom. How can you heal this fast? It's been like five days!" She complained while pouting.

"I don't know, maybe it's my luck once again." I replied with a smile.

" _ **Oh if you know the true reason… you're not gonna like it….**_ " X mumbled.

Ignoring what X said, I talk with Neptune once again.

"So, I guess you're staying here for three week, huh…" I said to her.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's boring to stay for five days, but three weeks? Well at least I have my Nep-Note… Hey, Nuit? You… won, right?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty and hope mixed in.

I'm afraid that she would ask that, to think I won by actually killing the bastard… I know that is the right thing to do… but would Neptune accept it? Letting out a sigh, I looked at her lilac eyes.

"….Yeah, yeah I won…. But, I don't think you would like to hear the story…" I answered.

She looked at me with a confused look.

"What, why? You beat him fair and square, right?" She asked me.

"Well, after I punched him in the stomach, the field went 'BOOM!' and all, and he… he… he turned into dust not long after I asked him questions, and I got my answers and… these three cards." I said as I showed her the cards I got from Glenn.

She took the cards from my hand and looked at them with interest.

"Hmm… these cards are unique, to say the least. But I've never seen someone used this kind of language, though. Weird." Neptune said as she gave the cards back to me.

"Yeah… Wait, you're not surprised at the fact that Glenn turned into dust?" I asked her.

"I was, but considering I've seen and heard other ridiculous things, it's nothing." She said with a happy tone.

"Oh, well… You better take some rest, it'll help you. I will stay at Leanbox until you recovers if you want." I said to Neptune.

She nodded and I stand up, but before I could leave she grabbed my hand. Well this is a first.

"Hm? What is it, Neptune?" I asked the girl.

Still grabbing my hand, she let out a sigh first before looking straight into my eyes, "Can you… come closer for a sec and close your eyes?" She asked me.

"Uh… sure?" is my response to her. Honestly this girl is a handful sometimes huh?

I closed into her and closed my eyes, and what I got is… a warm sensation on my left cheek? I opened my eyes and looked at the girl in confusion, what I got from her is her usual grin.

"What's with the shocked expression? You said you wanted a reward for helping me catching cool bugs, right? And you kept your promise, you won right? So there! You can go to Planeptune without me if you want." She said to me with a big smile.

I just stand there without saying anything. Clean your thoughts, dammit! I nodded while walking towards the door. I opened the door while looking back at her.

"Uh… I hope you get better soon! S-See you soon!" I said in hurry as I leave. I can hear Neptune giggling to herself as I try to catch my breath.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT?! X HELP ME NOW!' I thought as I ran towards the elevator.

X just laughed at my reaction, " _ **That, my friend, is what you call an important event. Congratulations, you got one out of nine thousand! ….I guess.**_ " X said as I went inside the elevator and pressed the "1st floor" once again.

'Important event my ass, she _kissed_ me!' I shouted inwardly.

" _ **On your cheek, mind you. In my book that is just an action of gratitude, y'know? Just take it easy because this is like, what, the ninth chapter? If my theory is correct, this shit fiction will end after its twentieth chapter or something, so calm down!**_ " He said.

I let out a sigh, "M-maybe you're right, y-yeah maybe I'm overthinking it…" I said while still trying to calm myself.

*Ding!*

The elevator doors, once again, opens for me. I walked my way towards the cafeteria, I'm hungry so I can't help it. But someone tapped my shoulders before I went further towards the cafeteria. I looked behind me, and the one who tapped my shoulder is…

"Miss Hakozaki?" I asked at the woman.

She smiled at me, "Hey, Nuit. It seems that the info from Takihara is true, you really are lucky. Anyway, can we talk at the cafeteria? I want to ask you questions if you don't mind." Miss Hakozaki said.

I nodded with a smile, "Sure! I was gonna go buy a little snack before going back to Planeptune, but I don't mind staying here for a while." I told her.

Miss Hakozaki nodded as we walked towards the cafeteria together. We sit in front of each other as the waitress came to us with the menu. Miss Hakozaki ordered a chamomile tea, whatever that is, while I ordered a cup of black coffee. The waitress arrives with our orders.

"So, what happened in the Field?" Miss Hakozaki asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well, me and Neptune were just trying to catch some cool bugs and after that she would guide me across Leanbox, but this weird man called Éclair showed up and attacked me and Neptune. She wasn't hurt however, but I was pierced by Éclair's arrows and another man called Glenn came to make things worse. His power is ice-based and he was a tough opponent. I barely won!" I explained to her.

She nodded and continued on sipping her tea, "So, I guess you killed him? What did this Glenn man said to you before his last moment?" She asked me once again.

"….Nothing much, he said that some group called the "Retainers" will come to ruin my life and all that, but what's bothering me is that what if those "Retainers" people are actually retainers? Glenn's a tough opponent, so I can't imagine me fighting someone or _something_ far stronger than Glenn." I explained further to Miss Hakozaki before sipping my black coffee. Oh man Leanbox's coffee beans must be the best out of all four nations! I guess.

"I see, well if you wanted some guidance you can always come to the Basilicom to meet me or my darling sister Ver- I mean Lady Green Heart." Miss Hakozaki said. Wait a sec, darling sister ver…. Verano?

"I will, Miss Hakozaki. Oh yeah! Glenn told me that those "Retainers" have this Demonic Dragon Circle tattoo on their body. I didn't see his tattoo, however. Must be on his back or something." Phew, I thought I would forget that important information.

She nodded as she stands up while leaving some credits on the table, "Well, thanks for answering my question Nuit. Oh and don't worry about the bill, it's on me." Miss Hakozaki said as she left the cafeteria while waving her hand.

"….Wait, aren't I supposed to pay for the both of us? …Dammit, she left already." I said as I finished drinking my coffee.

I left the hospital not long after that. Sigh, I need to thank Miss Hakozaki for paying my coffee when I meet her someday. I walked at the streets of Leanbox, it seems I'm at the capital. I stopped in front of this store that sells video games and other hobby-related things. Somehow… It brings a nostalgic feeling.

"…." I just stared at the store's door, thinking whether to come in or not.

"…..You know what? I'm going in." I said as I walked towards the store, I have lots of time to spare anyways. The doors opened automatically for me and I went inside. There are lots of games displayed here from what I could see. There are card games too. I walked to see what the store has, but I bumped against a teenager.

"…"

"…"

The both of us just stared without saying a word at each other. Man this is awkward.

"….Sorry, didn't mean to bump against you." I said, bowing my head a little. The teenager nodded and left the store.

"Somehow… I felt like I did something wrong…" I say as I try to see lots of action games being displayed.

" _ **What, with that teen? He nodded so it's fine, right**_ " X said.

"….Yeah. Hmm? 'Maximum Sisters double Z'? Oh, it's an 18+ game, not gonna question about the title though…" I said as I walked away from the action game aisle and walked towards the other aisles. Long story short, there's one aisle each for RPG games, FPS games and many other genres.

" _ **You know looking at these games I remembered that one guy I knew that really loves games but he would beat the shit out of people who played bootleg games. Thank goodness I beat his ass twice harder with my gamer skills so there would be no more victims.**_ " X told me.

"Really? That's… interesting." I said as I now look at the card collections. There's this super cool card that features a dragon holding a sword in the most cliché way of posing… Wait, that sword is… I summoned the Sun deity's chronicle book from Grimoire, and I open the page where the author illustrates he's artwork, oh and before some people would be triggered at me using 'he', the Author's name is [K.E.N]. I don't why it's all caps and all though. Ah, there it is! The sword in this book and the sword that the dragon is holding is the same… huh, weird.

"What's wrong bro? Do you wanna get that monster card?" The shop owner asked me.

"Ah, no. I don't even know how to play card games." I said.

"Well that's a shame, that card is so powerful you know? Lots of people were trying to buy the card but since the price is really expensive they left with empty hands. It's not me who priced the card though, some middle-aged man came to this shop five years ago and gave me the card. He told me to either give the card to someone 'worthy', or sell the card with the price he told me." He explained.

"Is that so? 'Sword of the sun, shining force dragon', huh… Hey can I buy the card?" I said.

The shop owner spits his soda on the floor and other people looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What?! You would spend two million credits for a single, gold-foiled, card?! You told me earlier that you don't play the card game, right?!" The owner asked.

"Yeah. But I like how 'Shining force dragon' sounds! Pretty cool actually." I shrugged while smiling sheepishly.

"Well, alright. The card is yours buddy." He said as he gave me the card and I give him my black card. Receiving my black card back, I left the store while other people are still looking at me with a shocked expression.

" _ **Two million credits for a piece of cardboard? You really are something, Hikaru.**_ " X said while letting out a sigh.

"Hey it's not my fault. This card looks cool! I don't care about the fact that I don't play the card game, I just want to have this card." I said as I walked towards the terraport station while looking at my new card.

" _ **And here I am, thinking that you would act like a true 25-year old.**_ " X commented.

I stopped walking, "Wait…. How did you know about my age? I only guessed the number but you sure sound confident enough about my age." I asked him.

" _ **I have my skills, and can you please stop interrogating me? I could literally fucked your mind upside down if I want.**_ " He answered with an annoyed tone.

"Sheesh, alright then. Well going back to Planeptune it is, then." I said as I continue walking towards the station.

* * *

Well, here I am at Planeptune once again. I check the time by looking at the station's clock, it reads 03:00 PM.

" _ **Wait did we skip the 'you can now terraport!' thing? Man mister edgy writer is lazy as always**_." X said.

"Uh-huh. And I guess we won't do anything for now." I said as I walked without any plan at all.

" _ **Wait, so we're not doing anything now? Really?**_ " X asked.

"Apparently. But considering I'm hungry, again, I'm gonna go buy a snack." I said as I decided to walk towards this random minimarket. As I went inside, the cashier greets me with a 'welcome' just like any other cashier would.

"Hmm… What kind of snack would I buy…. X, what do you think?" I asked him.

" _ **How about… pudding?**_ " He said. Pudding huh… Somehow I want to eat a cup of custard pudding or two.

"….Pudding, it is." I said as I walked towards the dessert section. Ah, there it is. As I saw a cup of delicious custard pudding and tried to grab it, someone's hand touched mine. Cliché to the max everybody.

"Oh! I'm sorry…?" I said to the girl. She looks like a 14-year old girl, god I sound like a pedophile. The girl has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N". She also wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue.

Wait a minute… That face… Her hoodie dress… I want to say she looks like Neptune, but… Let's play safe for now.

"Uh… Who are you?" I ask her.

She tilted her head in the cutest way I've ever seen, "Me? I'm the protagonist of protagonists!" She exclaimed.

"Protagonist of protagonists? What do you mean by-"

"Onee-chan!" Before I could finish my sentence, another girl came towards us in a hurried manner. The girl has long light purple hair with a single D-pad hair clip and violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. Nepgear wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme.

" _ **Translator's note; Onee-chan means big sister. You're welcome!**_ " X said randomly.

"Oh, hey there Nep Jr.! Sorry for leaving you, I really want my daily dose of puddings!" The shorter girl said as she looked at the cup of pudding in excitement.

"Wait a second, you're her younger sister? Wow I thought it's the other way around!" I said.

The taller girl laughed, "It's okay. Our friends saw me as the older sister when they first know us! I'm sorry if my big sis is causing you trouble." And she apologized?! Man are younger sisters always act like this? I read one of these manga from Steamax and this girl's personality is the exact same as the main character.

"Wait a sec, mister! Hmm… Jet-black hair with a hints of white here and there, cold blue eyes… GAH! YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!" The shorter one shouted randomly.

"Oh no, not again…" The little sister said.

"Uh… What do you mean?" I asked her.

" _ **FUCK! SHE'S THAT TYPE OF GIRL! THE FOURTH WALL BREAKER TYPE! DAMMIT I SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!**_ " X please don't start shouting too!

"You're the self-insert! Oh come on StarKnight07 I know you like stories about self-inserted characters but don't jump on the bandwagon too!" She complained, wait who's StarKnight07?

"I'm sorry! Neptune always complains to some mysterious beings when she saw people like you! I'm really, really sorry!" her younger sister said while bowing her head apologetically.

Wait… Neptune?

"Your name is Neptune?" I ask Neptune.

"Yeah, that's my name! And she's my Nep Jr. or Nepgear, what's your name? I don't want to be rude but saying "self-insert" dude is tiring." Neptune said.

" _ **Just use your real name for them. I believe we won't see them anytime soon.**_ " X told me.

"My name? Nice to meet you two, my name's Hikaru." I said to the both of them.

"Hikaru, huh? Nice name! Kinda reminds me of that guy from this anime I and Nep Jr. used to watch. He could summon this giant robot that breaks dimensions!" Neptune said. That's interesting.

"Oh… Anyway, you want the pudding, right? Take it then, I'll take another one." I said.

"Ooh! You're kind to this Nep I see! I give you 10 outta 10!" Neptune said as she gave me a thumbs up.

The three of us walk towards the cashier, Neptune is carrying the minimarket's basket that contains like twenty cups of custard pudding while I'm holding three cups of chocolate pudding. Being the good guy I am, I paid for Neptune as well. Nepgear told me that it's not necessary to pay for her big sis, but eh why not? Sharing is caring, they say.

The three of us walked out from the minimarket.

"Thanks a lot for paying my big sis' puddings, Hikaru-san." Nepgear said as she bowed at me yet again.

"Ah, it's no big deal. But you sure love your puddings huh Neptune?" I ask Neptune.

She nodded while giving me a smile, "Yup! Pudding is my number two source of power! No pudding no life, is what I say!" Neptune answered.

So the Neptune I know loves cheesecakes while this Neptune loves puddings huh? Pretty cool.

"Oh yeah! Would you come to the Basilicom with us, Hikaru?" Neptune asked me.

Wait, the Basilicom of Planeptune? Does that mean Neptune is this land's… No, I won't pull that conclusion easily.

"I would love to, but unfortunately I need to go somewhere. My friend needs my help." I say, although it is a lie.

"Aww, that sucks! But feel free to visit us there! Bye Hikaru!" Neptune said as she ran away, leaving her younger sister.

"Ah! Onee-chan, wait! See you soon, Hikaru-san!" Nepgear said as she chased after her sister.

"They have some unique personalities, I guess," I chuckled to myself.

" _ **Hikaru, we better go back.**_ " X reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go then." I said to myself. I walked my way towards Virtua Forest. Man this is gonna be tiring.

* * *

 **(Third person P.O.V.)**

Somewhere, in a dark room, a girl is sitting on her bed. She didn't turn on the lights, she just closed the windows and locked the door. She couldn't handle the pain, well she could right now, but she knows her true limits. Looking at her left hand, sometimes it glitches out just like a broken video game, truly bizarre for other people, but for her? It's nothing.

"….Don't leave me lost here forever… Show me your starlight and pull me through… Don't leave me lost here forever… I need your starlight and pull me through… Bring me back to you…" The girl sings a familiar song. Realizing that she closed her mouth in an instant.

"…Why am I singing that? I know it's too late…" She said to herself.

"She should have arrived hours ago as well…" She wonders to herself.

"…No matter, if those two are the reason why… I'll show no mercy." The girl said with a hint of anger in her voice. But she's still calm and collected, even though she starts to chuckle like a maniac.

"No one… No one shall stand before my way. I'll eradicate everything." She said as she watched the sun retreats into the darkness, changing places with the moon.

 **{END OF CHAPTER NINE. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that is the ninth chapter of my story. Neptune and Nepgear meets Hikaru and he burned two million credits for a piece of cardboard. Good job! Anyways, reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out! Godspeed to all of you beautiful readers!**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

"I need you to go to Lastation to check on the Basilicom's conditions."

" _ **I can smell something fishy here…**_ "

"Console Patron Unit, Black Heart has arrived."

"This day is becoming better and better."

Next chapter: "Trouble in Lastation."


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble in Lastation

**A/N: First of all, I'm really sorry for the late update** _ **again**_ **, it's not because of me slacking my ass off by playing some salty JRPG, it's because of me trying to finish my exams with all my might, anyways what's up guys/girls StarKnight07 here with the tenth chapter! Oh man I still remember the time when I was just your everyday reader and I thought 'You know what? It's been years so time to write my own story!' to myself, and here I am! Honestly I want to say thank you so much for making this story one of your favorites, following this story, giving it a review and other helpful things. It really helps me because oh my god lots of crazy shits have been thrown to my face, knowing my friend being hospitalized is not helping either. Anyways enough with me being sad, this is the tenth chapter dammit! Let's start the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter ten: "Trouble in Lastation."**

"I'm back." I said as I opened Lady Kurome's base's door. It's already 06:30 PM when I arrived. Man the weather really hates me for some reason because I'm literally freezing right now. Walking inside, I immediately feel warmth through my body since the fireplace was lit. Yes I used 'lit' because I'm freezing dammit.

"Oh, Nuit you're back." Croire said as I walked towards the main hall.

"Croire? Neptune was looking for you!" I said as I sit on the sofa.

"Really? I went to do something important though, yeah I know I didn't inform her so whatever." She replied as she continue eating her bag of chips that is far bigger than her body.

"Also, Neptune's hospitalized." I informed the fairy.

"Eh?! That idiot is hospitalized?! Damn." She said in a shocked tone.

I let out a sigh, "At least show some emotion for your partner, you know?" I told her.

Croire laughed, "Partner? Listen here mister, I'm no one's partner. I will tag along someone who could provide some good histories to record, whether that someone is good or evil. It is my job, after all." She explained.

"Yeah, sure. She's at Leanbox if you want to pay her a visit." I tell her.

She smirked, "Yeah thanks. Anyway, someone's looking for you just like Neptune was looking for me too." She said.

"Huh? Is it Steamax?" I asked her.

"No silly, it's that S girl." Croire said.

"S-Eyeless? Huh, that was nice of her. Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to Lowee for some quests, and she will stay at one of the hotels there for a while I guess." Croire answered.

She finished eating and starts floating with her tome, "Well, gonna go to sleep even though it's still early. That woman sure knows how to use all my fucking energy." She yawned before saying 'good night' to me and floats to her and Neptune's (I presume) room.

"And I'm alone again. God it hurts sometimes, even though this is the first for me…" I let out a sigh, I wonder if someone could stay sane after living alone for years. Yeah that's not possible.

" _ **Oh I wonder? Let's see if your statement is true.**_ " X said as he laughed.

"Ah, Nuit. You're back." I looked at the direction of the voice, Lady Kurome walks towards me.

"Yes, Lady Kurome. Is something the matter?" I ask her.

"There is, can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to go to Lastation to check on the Basilicom's conditions." Lady Kurome said.

"Like, right now?" I ask.

"It's up to you, I'm worried about a certain someone there, well worried is not the right word but it still works I guess." She said as she simply smiled. A hollow smile.

"Oh, um I'll go right now then. Faster is better after all." I said as I stand up.

"Wait, what happened to you?" Lady Kurome asked as she crossed her arms.

"Uh… Nothing too serious…" I look elsewhere as she keeps staring at me.

"Right… A healed hand that was originally broken, scars on your forehead, maybe from a monster attack and a bruised leg. Nothing too serious indeed." Guh! She could tell everything?!

"W-well… That's right… I was hospitalized for five days, so…" I scratch my head.

"And Neptune is hospitalized too, I presume? What did you two encountered at Leanbox? Tell me, Nuit." Oh no the pressure!

"Uh… We fought against this dude from… uh… the group called 'Retainers'…" As I said the 'Retainers' part, I can see Lady Kurome's shocked expression, but she quickly calms herself before I could ask her what's wrong.

"I see… Oh yeah, catch." Lady Kurome said as she threw a handbag at me.

I catch it with ease.

"It's tiring to summon your weapons, is it not?" She smiled once again.

"Yeah… Oh! I have a chocolate pudding if you want. I'll leave now." I take one of the chocolate pudding and walked towards the door.

" _ **You know, I think this is a bad idea.**_ " X said.

'What? She asked nicely, so whatever. God knows what she will do to me if I disobey.' I replied.

" _ **Oh great, now you're a fucking slave? Amazing.**_ "

'Shut the heck up.' I snapped at him and I try to grab the doorknob. But before I could grab the handle, the door opened.

"Eh? Miss Arfoire?" I asked the *cough* pale-skinned old hag *cough*.

"Hmph. I see you came back. I couldn't care less but, where are you going? I believe it's nighttime already." Miss Arfoire asked.

"Uh, well…. Lady Kurome told me to visit Lastation for something important so yeah!" I answered.

"…I see, well I don't want to block your way, so I'll step aside." Miss Arfoire said.

"Oh, thank you. Also if you meet S-Eyeless, please tell her I'm grateful." I said with a smile.

"….I'm not the type to keep a promise, but I'll see what I can do." She said as she closed her eyes and walked in.

Meanwhile, I walked outside, walking towards the land of black regality.

* * *

 **(Third person P.O.V.)**

"Oh, Arfoire. You're here." Kurome said to the witch.

"…Uzume, why did you ask him to go to Lastation? I did my job properly so why send him there too?" The witch, Arfoire, asked Kurome, or 'Uzume'.

Kurome clicked her tongue, making the witch regretting her action. "You know well that I really hate someone who ruined my fun. Don't step on the gas just yet, and what took you so long?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. The defense is too tight even for me. But thankfully I didn't met _her_ and I got what you're looking for." Arfoire said.

"Good. I am sure Azna will gain another part as well. Also since my mood is still in good condition, let me answer your question. The reason why I sent Nuit is that… He has potential." The lady said.

"Potential?" The witch raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yes. Potential. I feel some sort of… connection with him. Isn't that interesting for you? And about his potential, let's just say it's like a double up chance in a poker game. You can use his potential to win, to rule over everything. Or on the other hand his potential will drag you deep, deep into the darkness. But seeing how we works, it's basically a win-win situation, is it not?" Kurome asked.

Gulping her own saliva, which is disgusting if you say it out loud, the witch thought for a second. She didn't know the girl in front of her, she just randomly appeared in front of her on that so-called 'faithful day'. The two of them were strangers to each other, nothing more and nothing less. But the way she talks, the way she act, it somehow reminded the witch to a specific someone, even though Arfoire came from a random dimension that is absolutely different from this dimension, Kurome or _Uzume_ really reminded her to someone really important, but is vague to her mind.

"….You are correct. I'm sure he will help us." Arfoire said.

"I'm always correct, I did think four steps further after all." Kurome laughed. An empty laugh to be precise.

"But still, Lastation's defense wasn't supposed to be that much of a problem for you. It's like someone there knew you're gonna steal something deep under the Basilicom." Kurome said, thinking about what Arfoire said a while ago.

"I was thinking the same thing… Wait, you mean-"

"Bingo, Arfoire. Bingo indeed. I sent Nuit to Lastation because I want to know its condition, its defense in general." Kurome smirked. A smirk that maybe could kill an Ancient Dragon or two. Maybe that is an understatement.

* * *

 **(Hikaru's P.O.V.)**

" _ **I swear to all things we call divine beings or whatever they are… WHY THE HELL ARE WE WALKING?!**_ "

"Correction, X… _I'm_ walking." I said as I let out a sigh.

" _ **I can smell something fishy here...**_ "

"It's just your imagination." I said, rolling my eyes.

It's already 09:00 PM and I'm not even close to Lastation. But since the terraport system between the two nations is broken, somehow, I decided to walk. And that is a bad idea.

" _ **God it's freezing here! This is why you need to think twice about your choices, Hikaru. ACHOO! Oh, great now I'm sneezing.**_ " X complained again.

"Stop it, okay? I'm not okay with walking either." I said as I continue walking.

" _ **Anyways, tell me Hikaru. Do you think this world is beautiful?**_ " He asked me. It's rare for him not asking me with some sassy tone.

"Well… It is. Maybe just like roses? Beautiful with some dangerous things here and there…" I answer with uncertainty.

" _ **Interesting. Now I'm just gonna say you're indeed correct. This world is beautiful, yes, but it has a price. For example, you have no records of your past, right?**_ " Now that you think about it…

"…Yeah, yeah you're right. But why did you ask me this again? I don't get your mind sometimes." I said, walking while looking at the white moon.

" _ **It's nothing serious. I just want to see if you have 'changed'… but you're still you. The same Hikaru from that lost time**_ **.** " X replied.

"Okay. This is starting to creeping me out, why are you asking weird questions? This is not like you X." I stopped walking.

" _ **Calm down. Man this place sure is cold huh? Hey look, a pub. Let's stay a night there for now, considering it's also an inn.**_ " X said. Well he's not wrong. Let's give it a try then.

I walked my way towards the pub, it's called 'Krähenkneipe'. Man lots of these places have weird names. I open the door and walk inside. The place is warm enough and there are thirty tables with three to four pair of chairs for one table. A head of a Fenrir is placed on a wall. The owner, maybe on his late 30s, looked at me with a bored expression while cleaning a shot glass with some cloth.

"Hey there, welcome to Krähenkneipe. I know, the name sounds stupid but my niece gave me the idea so I kept the name. Anyways, what brings you here?" He asked.

The man has graying black spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. He wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a wing-shaped necklace.

"Uh, I want to stay a night here. There's still a room here right?' I ask the man.

He nodded while opening his flask, "Yeah. I don't have that much visitors lately. Must've been because of the Shift Period coming." He said as he started drinking from his flask.

"…I see. Uh, are you drinking? I mean I know this is a pub and all, but wouldn't it be bad if you were drunk? I bet whatever you're drinking there has some strong effects." I ask him.

He shrugged as he put his flask on the table, "Nah, I'm _always_ drunk anyways. Also I'm a huntsman, I know how to kick some butts." He said as he smirked.

"I see." I replied with a nod.

"You want a drink or something? Looking at your eyes, I bet you are looking for something grand."

"Uh… not the strong one please." I answer him.

He laughed as he take a medium-sized shot glass and then he adds two ice cubes. Finishing what he started, the owner poured a… whiskey? Into the glass.

"Uh… I'm gonna regret this, huh?" I said as I take the glass from the owner.

"Heh, relax. That thing is not strong, I even dare to say that it's weak. Anyways, name's Krähe, what's yours?" The owner, named Krähe, asked me.

"My name is Hikaru, although I use the name 'Nuit' whenever I'm doing my 'jobs'." I answer. A bit of a lie mixed with a bit of truth as well.

Krähe laughed, "Nicknames, huh? One of my niece would love to meet you then." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She went to some special school because she wants to be like yours truly, although she almost met her end because of her using my scythe back then." Krähe said, pointing at his scythe that is stuck on the wall with his thumb.

"Ain't that disturbing." I commented on his story.

He just laughs it off, "No, it's nothing. My family is somewhat… complicated, so to speak. We serve the Goddesses, yet one member of my family went to fuck everything. She's still running wild around Gamindustri, just be careful if you see an unkindness. Shit's gonna come to snap your neck in half." Krähe said as he drinks from his flask once again.

"I will be careful then. Anyways, cheers for this amazing place man." I smiled as I raised my glass, Krähe did the same with his flask. The both of us gulped down the contents in one go together.

"Woah. Didn't thought you gulped that thing in one go. That thing is actually the strongest." He said as he started to laugh. WAIT WHAT?!

"Eh?! I thought this is the weakest! OH NO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO MY BRAIN?!" I shouted as I grabbed my head with a shocked expression.

"Just a massive headache. Nothing dangerous…" Krähe said.

"Wait a sec… Hey I don't feel anything." I said as I sighed in relief.

"Really? Damn, I thought only that man could survive from drinking that thing." He comments while putting away his flask.

"That man? Who is this man?" I ask the drunk huntsmen.

"Eh I don't know much about him, he visited like I don't know maybe five weeks ago. Messy black hair, golden eyes. His eyes were menacing, as if he's half human and half ancient dragon." Krähe explained.

"Okay… Also you said something about the Shift Period? What's that about?"

Krähe let out a sigh, "It's basically the time where people across Gamindustri becomes bored and start to search for a new Goddess to pray to, which is absolutely stupid in my opinion. I mean, those four Goddesses and their little sisters loved their people equally and protects this fucked up world together. I may be a drunk huntsman, but I do know that my family served the Goddesses eons ago until now, and my instincts keeps telling me to serve the Goddesses as well, keeping the legacy strong. Its family business, and I will keep on doing that until I think my nieces are ready to take my place." He said as he looked at a picture on the wall, my eyes followed his tired gaze.

"Those girls, they are my nieces. Although one of them is not related by blood to me, I still love them both. I did say that my family is complicated, their parents… their father married another woman after my sister, his first wife, ran away two days after she gave birth to that girl,"

Krähe paused as he pointed at the amber-haired girl, her violet eyes shines brilliantly and her smirk shows great confidence. He then points at another girl, a black-haired girl with hints of blue on her hair. Her cerulean eyes shows nothing but two things; innocence and bliss. Both of his nieces hugged him tightly on the picture, the three of them smiling together like they're the happiest family across the lands.

"That's the niece I'm talking about, you know the one that almost killed herself from playing around with my scythe, her mother is that woman who came into our family. The woman's name is Aestas. A nice woman so to speak, much more nicer towards her daughters than my sister, even though one of them isn't related by blood." Krähe said as he gritted his teeth.

"Woah… Sorry to hear that man, I… I don't know how to feel…" I pat his shoulder with a pitiful look.

"Nah, it's cool. Their father went to a mission and never came back and Aestas… She… She was killed on a mission. I tried to save her but it's too late. I guess I'm just not lucky, not lucky enough to save the last hope for my nieces. So long story short, I became their guardian. And maybe one day they'll be my guardians when I became a dusty, old drunk huntsman." He smiled at his thought, and I can't help to smile for him as well. Even though he looks like your typical alcoholic, he cares about his nieces so much that I bet he'll put his life on the line to protect the two of them anywhere and anytime.

"Anyways, you wanted to stay for a night right? Here. Room 24, just go upstairs and you'll find the room." Krähe said as he passed a key to me.

"Thanks. Good night man, and… If you want to have a talk like earlier… I'd be happy to help." I said with a smile.

He laughed, "Yeah. Thanks."

I nodded and walk towards the stairs. As I reach the second floor, I could see several rooms, maybe 30 of them. I walked my way towards room 24. I stopped in front of the door and I unlock the door with the key Krähe gave me. I open the door and walk inside. It's a nice room with a medium-sized bed, a cupboard and a bedside table with a lamp neatly placed on top of said table. There's another door, I think it leads to the bathroom. There's a television and lastly a crow-shaped clock.

" _ **Wow. This is better than I thought.**_ " X said as I went to the bed. Man am I sleepy.

"Hey X… Do you think the Shift Period gonna be… y'know, a pain for all of us later on?" I ask him as I rest my body while looking at the ceiling.

" _ **Honestly, I don't know. But when it comes to worst, I bet we'll see some serious shit like war between nations. Although that is very unlikely, we need to be careful. You see, I'll tell you one bit of your past, just this once. The Gamindustri you know now is different than the one from your lost time. Four nations means four lands, but at your time, there's only one nation. One nation and one big land. But something happened, something that changed everything. And oh boy trust me on this one, you're gonna kill yourself or kill everyone within your reach just to calm down when you found out what happened back then. Well that's it and now you better sleep or I'll force you to sleep.**_ " X replied while giving me a new part of my lost memories… That's terrifying though.

"…I see. Well, I just need to stop the war when it happens, right?" I ask him.

" _ **Correction; we will stop the war, the three of us. And don't think stopping war is easy. Note that War is the second member of the Horsemen. Conquest leads to War, War brings Famine into the fray and lastly Death will come to take our lives. A beautiful yet terrifying process. But don't think about it too much, your story is far from over.**_ " X answered.

"…..Got it. Well, good night X." I said as I turned off the lights.

" _ **Good night.**_ " As X said that to me, I close my eyes while yawning. The sound of the crow-shaped clock is the only sound that accompanies me as I went to dreamland.

* * *

*BZZZZZT!*

" _Well, these are your new teammates. You're their leader now._ "

" _The fuck?! Oh great my teammates are a 9 year old, his older brother that is maybe four years older and a 15 year old. I have your blood but for the sake of every dogoos on this world, I don't get how your old brain even works, old man._ "

" _Wow. He actually nailed it at guessing how old we actually are._ "

" _He's a magician! Don't you think so, bro?"_

"… _Negative. He's too hot-headed to become a magician. Besides, you're the only one who could open that tome so you're the only magician there is. For now."_

" _Who's hot-headed? I'll kill you all fuckers!"_

" _Hey, hey! Calm down! Anyways, you four will work together as a team from now on. I just hope she will train you all properly though… That woman is slightly stupid after all…"_

" _That woman? What the hell are you talking about? H-hey, old man! Dammit he left."_

" _So… You're our leader now?"_

" _*Sigh*… Yeah, and I'm not okay with this situation either."_

" _Well, we are! Right, bro?"_

"… _Right. Teacher is an extraordinary fighter. I'm sure you, as his son, is a great fighter as well."_

" _I don't give a flying fuck about my connection with him. He failed, and I'll never accept it."_

" _He failed? Uh I know this is family thing but what did he do?"_

" _Something that makes the one in front of you three lose his will to live. But that piece of rotten crap gave his 'legendary blood' shit to me that makes me into a Hunter like he was. Anyways whether I like it or not, we're a team now. So, can I have your names?"_

" _Sure! My name's Ace. Ace Rodwell! And this is my big brother Max, short for Maximilian Rodwell, and our friend Leonardo Genesis!"_

" _I don't like my name, so call me Leo."_

" _Uh huh… Well, nice to meet you all."_

"… _What's your name? It would be rude of us to not ask for your name."_

" _I don't know about you guys being rude, but fine. You can call me Hikaru. Just don't use my family name. I hate it."_

" _Well, nice to meet you, Sir Hikaru."_

" _Yeah! Nice to meet ya!"_

" _Whoa, what's with the sir, Leo? We're all literally still kids, well I'm eighteen but that doesn't matter. Just call me Hikaru."_

"… _But that would be disrespectful. Don't you think so, Ace?"_

" _Uh yeah, of course. Just like Max said, it's not okay for us to call you with your first name!"_

" _Uh, well… *sigh* just call me whatever you guys want, alright? We're still in training after all, we're not ready to join the battle, well if there's a battle in the first place."_

" _Well… How about… Chief? Yeah, Chief!"_

" _Ha?! That doesn't make any sense!"_

" _*Gasp* Hey, Ace… You're a genius!"_

" _Leo's right. You really are a genius, Ace."_

" _Well it's decided! You're gonna be called Chief from now on, Chief!"_

" _What the- heh, alright then. Nice to be your chief then."_

 _The four of us grinned at each other, accepting each other as fellow teammates. This is the start of our life, not as ordinary kids anymore, this is the start of our life as a group called the Shadow Hunters._

*BZZZZZT!*

* * *

"….Uhh…." I opened my eyes as I stretched my arms. It's already six in the morning, huh maybe I really like waking up early. But… I had a weird dream… Wait a sec…

"….I see…. Heh, well at least I know how the four of us met now…" I mumbled to myself as I get out from the bed and walked my way towards the bathroom. The tiles are painted in stark white while the walls are painted in a shade of red. It has a bathtub and also a shower, lastly the water closet is at the corner. Pretty cool and it is also very clean.

" _ **Not just your ordinary shade of red, its name is 'Lust'. Huh, knowing Krähe, I bet he took the idea after reading some book about the seven deadly sins or something.**_ " X commented as I wash my face with the sink's flowing water.

"Geez, thanks for the useless info." I said as I rolled my eyes.

" _ **Excuse me?! It is a useless info but at least it's not ridiculous!**_ "

"Alright, alright. Thanks for the not-ridiculous but still a useless info, X." I said as I wiped my face with a towel.

" _ **So, what are you gonna do now? Continue walking to Lastation or something?**_ "

"Yeah. That's the only choice I have anyways." I answered as I opened the bathroom's door, and walked towards the bedside table to grab the bedroom's key. I went outside the room, and locked it.

" _ **It's a long trip though, hey maybe Krähe could help?**_ "

"Maybe. But I'm not sure about that." I replied as I went downstairs. As I arrived at the first floor, Krähe is there, sitting on one of the chairs while reading a newspaper. His trusty flask is on the table as usual.

"Hey, Krähe." I greet the man as I walk towards him.

"Oh, hey. I see you're prepared to continue your journey to Lastation?" He asked as he put his newspaper away.

"Yeah, thanks for the room. It's cozy there. Here you go, keys." I said as I gave him the bedroom key.

"Hikaru, there's something I want to ask you." He said as he took a sip from his flask.

"What is it?"

"I want you to kill my sister." He said with a serious tone.

"What?! No way, man! That's like, your family business!"

He sighed after I replied with a shocked tone, "Look. I know it's a difficult wish but what's in today's newspaper is one of the reason why I ask you. 'A village near Lastation got destroyed, 100 people died while 200 people got massive injuries.' You see, as far as I know, this particular village is known for their guild members that are strong individuals. And one of the witnesses said that the murderer is a 'lady in red and black, killing innocent people with her jet black sword.' which is definitely my sister." Krähe explained.

"Okay, let's say I would go and kill her. But wouldn't it be like, you know a major problem when your niece found out that her mother was killed by this random asshole?"

"It will be a major problem, but as long as my sis could be stopped once and for all, I'm okay with it." Krähe answered.

"Also, I found out recently that my sister works with a certain group." He continued to explain. Wait, a group?

"D-don't tell me it's a group full of people with the demonic dragon circle…" I said, feeling nervous.

"You guessed it. The Retainers." As he answered my question, I pulled some credits and put them to the table and I immediately dashed towards the main door, opening it.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" I stopped as Krähe stood up from his chair and asked me with a concerned tone.

"I… I changed my mind. I already met one of those Retainers. I can't just… I can't just stand still while knowing one of them is rampaging across Lastation. Look Krähe, whether this is family business or not, I'm helping you because you are one of the people I met that I feel like we could be friends and all, y'know? And also, I know those Retainers could unlock some of my lost memories, and I'll 'hunt' them all in order to get my memories back." I answered the man as I look at him with a serious look.

He laughed, a grateful laugh. "I… I don't know what to say about your statement. 38 years of my life and you're the only one who would help me with some legit reason. You can always count on me if you have some problems 'hunting' them, friend."

The both of us smirked at each other, waving my hand, I ran outside towards Lastation.

" _ **Hey, Hikaru. Know that you made the right choice. But I'll ask you this, are you ready to face the reality? Fighting Glenn is hard enough, yet you told Krähe you would 'hunt' all of them. Are you sure about this?**_ "

"I don't care. I just want to help Krähe and his niece, that's all. Also I think that someone from my past life knew something about Glacies, so let's say the other Retainers have a partner, maybe I will unlock my memory by defeating them. Pretty stupid of a logic, I know, but one can be hopeful right?" I answer the spirit inside of my head, still running with all my might.

" _ **I like you, truly I am. How about I give you a little push? You're welcome by the way.**_ " As X said that, my right hand glows in a greenish color… Wait, _green_?

"This is?! X, what did you-?!"

" _ **Shut up and just crush that orb, I know you want it.**_ " X said before I could finish saying my line.

"Whatever you do, I'm grateful. **Wings of Famine, Spread Out!** " I shout as I crush the familiar orb. For a slight moment, my body was shining in a green aura. Not long after that, a pair of dragon wings appeared on my back… Just like the old times.

"Let's do this!" I jumped into the air, and _our_ wings automatically flapped on its own, making me soar into the sky.

" _ **I'll tell you this, Hikaru. The way this power works right now is different. You don't have a time limit, but the pain is twice more painful when you undo your transformation. A rule is a rule, and you can't break it. But… you can bend it, though… Well, the rest is up to you…"**_ X said. Wow you are actually helping a lot these days, surprising.

"Uh huh, thanks. I think we're still far away from Lastation, though… Well, let's go-!" As I use the dragon wings' power to create a magic circle to boost my speed, something passed quickly and stopped, blocking my way.

"Goddammit, now what?!" I snapped at the unknown being in front of me. This thing in front of me… It looks like a human, but… Something feels, different…

" **You. Prepare to die…!** " The human-like creature said as it flies towards me, revealing a greatsword on its hands. It tried to slash me with the greatsword, but I dodge them all.

"….dammit, who are you?!" I asked the thing as it took a fighting stance, now that I think about it, this being has… wings of a… raven…

" _She's still running wild around Gamindustri, just be careful if you see an unkindness. Shit's gonna come to snap your neck in half._ "

" _ **Oh fuck, Hikaru we need to go now! We're not ready for this!**_ " X said as I stare at the thing. I guess I'm unlucky, huh.

"…..No. I'm gonna deal with this shit once and for all!" I shouted as I create a magic circle to boost my movements. I fly up into the air and pull a skydive kick at the thing, it blocked my attack with its greatsword.

" _ **You fucking dumbass! If I said we're not ready, then we're not ready! That's it end of the line!**_ "

Wait a sec, I know this sensation… Goddammit X can you not control my body without my permission?!

"Fuck off, okay?! I'm doing this for you! **WINGS OF ATONEMENT: DEATH COUNT REQUIEM!** " As X shouted, our wings creates three little tornados. The tornados swirls around the being, making it unable to move easily.

"….Those will do. Well, we really need to set some distance so… Screw it I'm gonna use one of those." X mumbled as he summon a… bottle?

"Well, here goes… *gulp!* *gulp!* *gulp!*… AH FUCK THAT'S DISGUSTING! S-see you later you weird piece of trash!" X shouted as he threw the now emptied bottle to the being, hitting its head.

Just like what X said, he literally ran away from the fight, continuing the trip to Lastation.

'You know, I really hate running away.' I said inwardly to X.

"….Shut up, it's not like we can't win, but do know that I'm doing this because Lady Kurome's order is far more important." X grumbled.

'Wait, what do you mean by 'it's not like we can win'? And what's with that bottle?' I ask.

"…You are special. You, well _we_ , can win if we tried. Also, that bottle contains a huge amount of poison, it will shorten your lifespan, but when you undo your transformation you won't feel pain." He explained.

'I see… WAIT WHAT?!'

"God, stop with your annoying shout please. Oh great that thing is chasing us even though my tornado army is still limiting its movements." X said as he looked behind, the raven/human thing gives chase, although its movements are way slower than before.

"Well, I'm kinda want to help Krähe as well, so… Welp, we're near Lastation… COME GET ME, YOU BIRDBRAIN!" X shout as he soars with a greater speed.

Getting annoyed from X's shout, the thing, you know I'll call this thing behind us Ravenman for now. Ravenman gives chase, loosening itself from the tornados' grip.

'X! I see Lastation, like maybe… 800 meters from here?' I told him.

X grinned, "Perfect. Let's do this!"

*BAM!*

Using the wings' force, X created a shockwave to make himself, well my body, faster as Ravenman is still chasing the both of us.

700… 600… 500… 400…

"Come on…!" X clenched my fist, focusing towards the industrial land.

300… 200… 100… 50…!

"I've had enough! **WINGS OF ATONEMENT: RULE BREAKER!** " X shouted as he landed. As if knowing what to do, our wings creates a gust of wind, sending it directly towards Ravenman.

" **Guh!** " Ravenman fell into the land, 80 meters away from us.

"*Huff!* *Huff!* that's what you get, dumbass! Now then, how about you reveal your true identity, I bet your raven traits are nothing but an effect from some magic. You're actually some Retainer's partner, aren't you?!" X asked Ravenman.

"… **You're smart. As expected from the Wings of Famine user… Yes, you're indeed correct. My name is Fallen Wing Dragon.** "

"Wait a sec… Did I made a pun, because your name is Fallen Wing Dragon, and you _fell_ because of my Rule Breaker… Okay since you're a birdbrain I guess you don't get it huh." Please don't be so harsh X, I know he's a birdbrain but still.

" **But it seems you have a dirty mouth. Truly a disgrace for your rank. I will take your life, for my one true Goddess!** " Fallen Wing said as he dashed towards me, I mean X while he's controlling my body. GAH THIS IS CONFUSING!

"Halt!" An unknown person said as a… sword fall from the sky, stuck into the ground at the right moment because Fallen Wing's greatsword almost landed a hit on my body, but instead it hit the now stuck sword instead.

" **Who dares to interfere with my fight?!** " Fallen said with an angry tone.

Both X and Fallen Wing look up towards the sky. A woman, wearing a black and white swimsuit, its top breast and its stomach area being cut out while it connects around the woman's neck. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and triceps area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle. She looked at Fallen Wing with an unamused look, before smiling confidently.

"Console Patron Unit, Black Heart has arrived." The woman in black, called Black Heart, said in a tone full of confidence.

Fallen Wing clicked his tongue as he backed away while X whistled, "This day is becoming better and better." X said, now smirking as the new player enters the fray.

* * *

 **(Well, surprise! Our favorite tsundere has arrived! I don't need to write about her information, but maybe there's some of you that don't know about her (although this is** _ **very**_ **unlikely) so I'll write her information too.)**

 **\- Black Heart**

 **Name: Black Heart (could be a pseudonym.)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Appearance: She has a pair of lime green eyes, pure white hair that goes down below her shoulders, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. She wears a black-and-white suit that exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and triceps area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle.**

 **-Fallen Wing Dragon**

 **Name: Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fallen Wing Dragon**

 **Appearance: A white dragon that wears a crimson armor. Its hair is stark white in color and it goes down below its shoulder, just like Black Heart. It has a pair of raven wings, two demonic dragon circle on each wing, it also uses a black greatsword for battle. (There could be a weapon form for this monster, but it is not confirmed yet.)**

 **Strength: A (Dragon form) / ? (Weapon form)**

 **Speed: B (Dragon form) / ? (Weapon form)**

 **Durability: B (Dragon form) / ? (Weapon form)**

 **Precision: B (Dragon form) / ? (Weapon form)**

 **Range: E (Dragon form) / ? (Weapon form)**

 **(Phew that's some long info right there. Well then, let's continue the story!)**

* * *

The woman, named Black Heart, slowly descends from the air with the aid of her blue, mechanical butterfly wings. She landed gracefully near me.

"….You, I take it you have a problem against the monster we're looking here?" She asked X.

"Eh, a problem is not the best word to explain it. I'm just helping a dear friend of mine that I just met yesterday. So yeah, kinda a problem." X said, shrugging my shoulders.

Black Heart chuckled while taking her sword from the ground, "Well? Do you want a little bit of aid from yours truly?" She smiled at X.

"Well, I appreciate it." Replied X as he summon my gun and the sword that I used during the fight with Glenn.

" **A two against one match? As a knight, I would say I'm disappointed at you. But! As a servant to my Goddess, it is an honor to test out my strength, facing the Magician of Famine and also the ruler of Lastation.** " Fallen Wing said as he took a battle stance. Wait a sec… _ruler_?

"Don't you dare say that title ever again, asshole." X said while gritting my teeth.

Black Heart didn't say anything, she just stared for a while and took a battle stance as well. A pair of lime green eyes, another pair of ice blue eyes both glaring daggers at the Dragon. Without saying anything, X dashed first towards Fallen Wing, while Black Heart followed suit.

*Clash!*

X's sword and Fallen Wing's greatsword collided against each other. Black Heart came in, using X's shoulder, _my_ shoulder, as a booster, she jumped high into the air. Knowing her plan, X backed away as Black Heart let gravity aid her as she tried to attack Fallen with her sword.

" **Foolish. I've seen that technique again and again during my years in training. To think that the Goddess of Lastation would use such simple attack. You truly disappoint me.** " Fallen said, blocking her attack while smirking.

Black Heart simply smiled, "Well. It is a simple attack. But since you're too busy blocking my attack right now, you can't block an attack from another person, can you?" She asks.

" **Don't tell me-!** "

"Checkmate, bitch. **BLANK X SHOOT!** " And X pulled the trigger.

*Bang!*

Let me explain, even though some of you already gets the point. Fallen Wing was still blocking Black Heart's attack, but being the cunning spirit he is, X secretly walks away just to make some distance. When Fallen realized this, Black Heart already disappears with a speed faster than light, and X shot Fallen Wing with my gun. And it's pretty interesting to note that it's a… magic-infused bullet? I need to ask X about that later.

The bullet zapped its way towards the dragon's head, as if it was made from lightning. But the result is nothing like what I and X expected. As the bullet almost hit Fallen Wing's head, the dragon's body transforms into an unkindness.

"Okay, this is fucking ridiculous. He's a FUCKING DRAGON GODDAMMIT!" X cursed as Black Heart flew towards him, or me to be exact.

"Calm down. Hey, your wings… Can you do something that will, uh what did she used to explain this… Oh, right! Can you 'debuff' him or something?" Black Heart asks.

"Oh, say no more." Replied X as he fly up once more.

Fallen Wing is still on his unkindness form, his raven form scattering all over the area, making it hard for X to concentrate. But not long after that, the unkindness meets in one area. It seems like it has some sort of time limit?

"Heck yeah it has. Let's do this! **WINGS OF ATONEMENT: RULE BREAKER!** " X shouted an all too familiar attack name, the one who crushed my body with the force of a goddamned steamroller. Four tornados surrounds the unkindness, forcing Fallen Wing to undo his transformation.

" **Gah! You bastard! You'll pay for that!** " Shouted Fallen, as he undo his transformation by force.

"Oh, I wonder about that. You see, mister edgy writer still has zero experience in writing complicated shits like battle scenes, and I'm low on energy right now so… I'll just stall some time while my new friend Black Heart is charging up her attack. And she's done, I guess." X said, smirking at the dragon.

" **Wait… what?** "

" **Let me show you, the Lastation's CPU's power!** " Black Heart shouts as flew towards Fallen Wing with a blinding speed. She slashed the dragon with perfect precision again and again, as her movements becomes faster every time she landed a hit. Before delivering the final blow, her blade glows in a mix of colors. She slashed the dragon one more time before throwing her blade towards the dragon's body.

" **AHHHHHHH!** " Fallen Wing Dragon, just like his name, falls into the ground with his body having severe cuts all over the place.

"I didn't even need to reveal my 'hidden' part of my attack, shows how really powerful I am! Don't you think?" Black Heart asks X, both of them still floating midair.

Instead of answering her immediately, X frowned, "Hmm… Oh, yeah. You're strong, very strong. But do note that pride is the most dangerous sin of all… It could make you lose the true meaning of life,"

Before X could continue any further, Black Heart cut him off, "And what do you mean by that?!" She asked, feeling annoyed.

Shrugging my shoulders, X smiled as he points at the ground, "My point is, the game is not over yet. It seems Fallen Wing escaped… And your sword is there, lying peacefully." He explained.

Black Heart looked at the ground.

"…..WHAT?! HOW?! I-I was certain I dealt the final blow?!" She said with confusion as she lands with a hurried manner while X followed suit.

"Ugh, I swear I'll get that dragon! He's the reason why that village was destroyed!" Black Heart shouts as she picked up her sword.

"Well, I came to Lastation to hunt that dragon too, so… thanks for the help." X said.

"Hmm… Hey, did you made those wings?" She asked, pointing at our wings.

"Oh, these bad boys? You could say that, yup. Pretty cool, don't you think?" X asked back.

"I guess, but I'm asking because a certain girl I knew loves machines, it's not like I'm also interested or something!" She said with an annoyed tone. Wait, that character… No way…

X smirked playfully, "Heh~ so the Goddess of Lastation is a… Tsundere, huh? I bet you love making, or even _wearing_ , costumes?" He asked.

"Forget about me being a tsundere or not! May I ask you for your name?" She ask X.

"Hmm…. Well, call me… A random person, for now. I don't want to get my identity revealed so easily, y'know?" X answered, undoing my transformation.

"Ha? Anyways, you said you want to go to Lastation? Well, you have arrived, but where are you exactly going?" Black Heart asked.

"Hmm… A 'friend' of mine wants me to check your Basilicom's defenses, she really like your nation so much even though she lives in Planeptune, maybe because Lastation's Goddess is truly powerful. I bet she would love to hear my experience, considering I fought alongside the Goddess of Black Regality herself." X said, bowing like a so-called gentleman he is… wait, is this your plan, X?

' _ **A cunning spirit won't tell his secret, even to someone as important as you. But, yeah it is. Playing with her pride will make our mission easier**_ _.'_ X told me inwardly.

"W-well, I suppose I could give you a tour when we made it back to my Basilicom. T-that's if you w-want to." Black Heart said as she crossed her arm, wait why did she muttered the last part again?

"I would love to! Shall we go, my _Goddess_?" X said as he smiled towards the Goddess in black. I don't like this situation…

"Yeah, we shall." Replied Black Heart as she flew with a slow pace.

'X, what in the world were you thinking?' I ask him.

X smirked to himself, "I was just playing with her pride, as I said to you earlier. It seems I still have my tricks. Honestly, living with _her_ was a pain in the ass… But I enjoyed it." He said in a low tone so that Black Heart can't hear our conversation.

"So, mister… Random person. Why did your friend ask you to check on my Basilicom's defenses?" Black Heart asks.

X shrugged, "My friend's goal is to make the perfect defense system there is. I don't think she checked on the other nation's Basilicoms just yet though. Also can you please don't say a word to other people about this? My friend would kill me if the word spreads like a disease." X answered.

"As this nation's Goddess, I swear on my word… well, if you're acting suspicious, then I suppose I'll spread the word." Replied the Goddess.

"Well, I hope I'm not too suspicious for a Goddess like you, Lady Black Heart." X said as he smiled.

We have reached the capital of Lastation, and oh boy the air is not that fresh at all. Good thing I went here when I was searching for Steamax, I guess I'm doing fine for now. The citizens on the street greets their Goddess with a smile, and their said Goddess smiled and even waved back at them. The kids looked at her with admiration, and some of the girls probably thought to themselves, 'Can I be as strong as Lady Black Heart?". Well I know it's definitely impossible for a human to outmatch their Gods or Goddesses, but hey they can always hope. That is what makes this world beautiful after all. Wait, why am I thinking about other people? Maybe I'm always been like this?

"Well, we're here." Black Heart told X as we arrived in front of the Basilicom.

The Basilicom is, well, big and magnificent. It has a religious feel surrounding it, well I guess that's a given, considering the Goddesses live here. Its primary color is a mix of stark white and gold with an accents of red, green and blue.

"Hmm, maybe I'm wrong but aren't you tired, staying in your Goddess form all the time? Considering you fought hard against Fallen, or I presume it was only half of your strength?" X asked Black Heart.

True to what X said, our fight against Fallen Wing Dragon was more intense than the fight with Glenn. But since mister writer didn't know how to properly write a battle scene, he simply wrote it as 'Oh no the villain blocked the Goddess' attack, but thankfully our main character pulled the most cliché finishing moves that lets the Goddess end the match with her amazing skill!' or something like that. Oh great now I'm starting to break the fourth wall too…

"Well, yeah, I am a little bit out of energy right now…" Black Heart let out a sigh before a pillar of light engulfed her body. OH GOD IT'S SO BRIGHT IT HURTS X FUCK YOU MAN CLOSE MY EYES DAMMIT!

' _ **Heh, no way.**_ ' X told me inwardly.

After the light that engulfs her body dissipates… Let's just say Black Heart looked like an entirely different person.

The lady in front of me now looks like a girl, maybe in her mid-to-late teens, with a… slender figure, red eyes and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her… cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh.

"*sigh*… It really is exhausting, b-but it's not like I want to take a break, okay?!" Black Heart said as she crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks. Kinda cute if you ask me.

"Hahaha, who said that you wanted to take a break? But to be honest, when you changed back to your human form… How do I say… You're more charming this way, Lady Black Heart." X compliments her with a smile.

"W-w-wha?! W-well… it's not like I want to be praised or anything… Anyway, let's go." Lady Black Heart said as she walk towards the Basilicom's door.

Without her opening it, the door opened from the inside, revealing the one who opened the door for said Goddess.

"Ah, Lady Noire! You have arrived, safe and sound!" The Basilicom member who opened the door greeted Lady Black Heart. So her name is Noire when she's in human form? Interesting.

"Thank you for your hard work as always." Lady Noire replied.

The member saluted to his Goddess immediately, "Yes ma'am! I'll always do my best!"

Lady Noire continued her walk, but X stopped as he glanced towards the Basilicom member.

"Hey," X started, "You… You don't have any faith towards your CPU over there, huh?"

The member started to sweat a little, "W-what do you mean, sir?" He asks.

X scoffed, "You can't fool me, dumb nuts. I've lived for thousands, even millions of years watching your kind. I know the faces of people who are either really faithful to their Gods and Goddesses, and I definitely know the faces of those who don't. I won't tell this to your so-called Goddess, but knowing the Shift Period is coming soon… The truth will be revealed without me revealing it. Well, good day to you."

"Hey, I'll leave you if you keep standing there!" Lady Noire said to X.

X smiled as he nodded, "Ah, yeah! I'll come! ….Godspeed to you, _heretic._ " He said as he pick up his pace to catch up with Lady Noire.

The Basilicom member can only looked at X, and technically me as well, in fear. I guess X is truly mysterious after all.

"Sheesh, what are you talking about with him anyways?" Lady Noire asks as X caught up with her.

"Eh, nothing too serious. Just asking if he enjoys working here. He said that this job is truly the best." X answered with a lie.

"Hmm… Oh well, shall we go to my office? Maybe your friend would love to hear your description." Lady Noire suggested.

X clapped my hands, "Oh my friend totally would! And it's a great honor to visit your Basilicom, but now you're inviting me to your office? Oh man, my luck is better than I expected!" He answered.

Lady Noire chuckled in a lady-like manner, "Well, let's go. I still have some work to do so I'm sorry I could only guide you for a certain period of time." She said as she and X entered the elevator. It has this steampunk design. Well almost every building here in Lastation is themed like that.

As the elevator went into the top floor, which I guess is Lady Noire's office, I let out a sigh. Not that Lady Noire can hear me anyways, because X is still controlling my body.

'Hey, X. Why are you calling that Basilicom member a heretic? He clearly devotes himself to Lady Noire.' I ask him.

' _ **You see, not everyone that works as a Basilicom member follows the Goddess that the Basilicom took care of, and from what I could tell, he clearly works here just for the money.**_ ' X answered.

I tried to ask him more, 'And how about that part when you said that you lived for thousands, or millions of years watching mankind?'

' _ **...You don't need to know about that, for now at least. It will only make you suffer. Note that I was given a 'mission', not from Lady Kurome, it's from… someone that is also important to my life. Believe me, your fate is far greater than everyone here in Gamindustri, I'm sure of it.**_ ' X told me. Again with your tricky answers huh?

' _ **Well I did my best to answer every single one of your questions without spoiling this game for you.**_ '

X didn't say anything to me after that, he just stared at the elevator's doors.

*Ding!*

The sound echoed briefly, and the doors opened.

"Well, let's go." Lady Noire said as she walked towards her office. X followed suit.

Lady Noire's office…. How do I say it? It's…. elegant, I guess. There are a pair of black sofas, in front of said sofas is a black coffee table. There's also a door that leads towards the balcony, beside that door is a large window, giving a view of Lastation.

"Well, welcome to my office, mister random person… You know, it really does feels weird when I call you that," Lady Noire sat on her office table before continuing, "Why are you so persistent on hiding your name? Don't tell me you're a criminal." She crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Me? A _criminal_? Nonsense, Lady Noire. I assure you I'm nothing but your typical random character that spawned out of nowhere. But when the time comes, when four shining stars gathered, surrounding a lonely dying star… It will be revealed. _Everything_ will." Replied X with a smile. Oh my Goddess he used his 'oh-so-deep' lines again.

"….I'll take your words. Anyway-"

"Excuse me, Lady Noire- Hmm? We have a visitor?"

Before Lady Noire could talk any further, one of the three doors opened, revealing a… is that person a girl or just this cute-as-heck-looking boy that wears girlish clothes? This person has pale skin, with a boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are bright aqua blue in color and this person wears a near-formal black suit with silver lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. Under the person's black suit is a white button-up shirt and light blue necktie, the collar havin symmetrical black linings.

"Ah, Kei. What is the matter?" Lady Noire asks. Kei? As in a shorter version of 'Keith' or something?

"The situation right now is pretty much under control, but it appears that some… trolls… have posted a rather 'spicy' rumors about you and the other Goddesses." 'Kei' explained.

"WHAT?! I swear those beta, thirsty, good-for-nothing losers keeps spreading inappropriate things about me and them! Ugh, tell the Community services' chief to shut down every. single. one of them IMMEDIATELY!" Lady Noire snapped as she slammed her hands on her desk and pointed at Kei with her finger. I could feel a gust of wind from her direction slapping my face, is this a Goddess' ability?!

"Wow, if you're not a Goddess, I think you would be the best attorney ever." X smirked.

"As you wish, Lady Noire. But, I haven't seen your face around here. Care to explain who you are?" Kei asks X.

X bowed dramatically, "I'm just your ordinary, random person that happens to meet Lady Black Heart on my way to this land of black regality for… completing a favor for my friend." He answered.

"I see… Nice to meet you, mister… random person. I hope you enjoy visiting Lastation." Kei said.

"Oh, I sure am. Anyway, I have this question in mind… excuse me if it's too rude, but… Are you a trap?" X asks.

Lady Noire holds her laugh, poorly mind you, while Kei just lets out a sigh.

"Why am I always called a boy whenever I was added to some random fanfiction..." Kei muttered.

"Unfortunately for you, mister. I am 100% a lady, thank you very much." _She_ answered.

"Ah damn, I thought you were a great crossplayer. Oh well, not gonna get an autograph from one of those dudes. Anyway, it appears that Lady Noire have something to do, so I'll take my leave and see the Basilicom's structures by myself. Godspeed to both of you, Lady Noire and Miss Kei…"

"Wait."

"Hmm? Ah, Lady Noire. What is it?" Turning around, X asks her.

"So it appears a certain idiot I know stated that we, the Goddesses, should held a CPU tournament for the Shift Period, and today the Period's getting even worse. How about we add some spice a little bit?" Lady Noire said, smiling confidently.

X smirked, "And what do you mean by that, O Goddess?" He asks.

"I want you to be our guest star. Sure, there'll be other people who'll compete but we'll beat them up eventually. When the four of us Goddesses stands, or floats alone in the arena, you'll come. What do you think?" She said.

"Hmm… It appears that you have another plan, but I'm not gonna cross-examine you. Care to explain?"

"You said that 'When four shining stars gathered, surrounding a lonely dying star… It will be revealed.', I assume you meant about your mysterious identity. Correct?"

"It could be, but if that is indeed the case. Why do all of that just for gaining my identity?"

"This may sound harsh, but I can't sit here doing paperwork while you're walking around holding that power of yours. I don't know much about magic and stuff like that, but if you have that kind of power, I will milk every single information from you to keep this world at peace. Starting from your name."

Lady Noire, X and Kei didn't say anything after Lady Noire's statement. Awkward…

"….I see. Well it appears that Gamindustri is in good hands. I'll accept this 'mission'. But! If I win, I'm the one who'll get some information from the four of you. Good afternoon." X said as he waved my hand and left the office. Looking back at Lady Noire, that expression… Where have I seen it before? Is it guilt? Yeah, no. Not happening. I'm pretty sure I haven't meet Lady Noire up until now.

* * *

 **(Third Person P.O.V.)**

Noire and Kei looked towards the now closed door. The mysterious man had left the room without saying anything and just walked away, still with his carefree face.

"….And he left." Kei started the conversation with Noire.

"What is all that supposed to be about, Noire? You can't just ask someone like that." She pointed out.

Noire sighed, "Well, yeah I know it's really uncalled for. But I just can't think straight at that time. But trust me, Kei, if you were there with him… You would think what I'm doing is a good thing." Noire explained to Kei.

"*sigh*… as your Oracle, I would say that you are indeed right. But I'm talking from my 'Kei Jinguji' side here; I don't think this is a great idea."

*Knock!* *Knock!*

The two of them turned their head towards the door. Did that mysterious man decided to come back for something? The door opened, revealing who opened said door.

"Hey, Onee-chan! Are you busy?" It's a girl. A girl that looks _way_ too similar to Noire, as if she's the Goddess' clone or something.

"Hey there, Uni." Noire greeted the girl named Uni.

Uni walked towards Noire and Kei with a smile plastered on her face. Uni has red eyes and black hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress.

"How's the situation about the Shift Period going?" Uni asks her older sister.

Noire sighed once again, "Not good. Some beta losers on the internet are getting out of hand with their stupidly false rumors. It appears this year's Shift Period is going to be the harshest one on the last century or two. Honestly, knowing the paperwork here, I doubt that I could take a breather. But hey, at least I have you two supporting me." Noire said with a tired smile at her little sister and her Oracle.

"Oh yeah, by the way I met this man earlier on the hallway, he was mumbling something about 'Continuing the game' or something, and when our eyes met, he simply smiled, calling me "Candidate". I know he's not from Lastation, I mean his clothes' design is definitely from Planeptune… But I haven't seen him whenever I went to Planeptune, either. Do you guys know about that guy?" Uni asks once again.

Noire and Kei glanced at each other, don't know how to answer the girl.

"Well… He's not from Lastation, that's for sure, but sadly we didn't know much about him," Noire paused, letting Kei to continue her answer.

"And he didn't tell us any information about him whatsoever. He simply calls himself 'A random character that spawned out of nowhere.'." Kei finished.

Uni puts her fingers on her chin, as if she has a beard, "Hmm….. That statement sounds like what Neptune-san would say, right? So he's definitely from Planeptune!" Uni said.

"Umm… The way Neptune talks about meta things doesn't mean her citizens talked the same way she did, you know…" Noire pointed out.

"Really? Huh, I thought all Planeptune people talked like Neptune-san. Guess I'm wrong." Uni laughed.

"Onee-chan, did Neptune-san talked about making a festival at Planeptune so that the people from the four nations rethink their choices? And I heard you and the rest will held a CPU tournament?" Uni continued.

Noire nodded while starting to sign some paperwork, talking with her little sister doesn't mean she could stop working.

"Uh huh, and I ask that man you met to be a 'guest star' as well. I bet the event will be exciting for the people watching it." Noire answered.

"Eh?! He'll join the tournament too?!"

"Yup. I'm the one who asked him to join, he gladly joined as long as I agreed to our little condition."

"And what's the condition? Did you know, Kei?" Uni asks the Oracle.

"Sorry, but I don't have the liberty to talk about that condition."

"Sheesh, you're no fun."

"Anyways, we still have lots of work to do, so let's do our best first today, then we'll talk about the tournament later." Noire said.

Kei and Uni nodded.

"Yeah! I'll finish my share right now." Uni said as she leave the room.

Kei looked at Uni first before walking towards the door as well.

"Kei,"

"Yes, Noire?"

"Thank you for not telling Uni the condition."

"I'm just doing my job." Kei answered as she left the room as well, closing the door.

Noire looked outside from her window, her nation still lively with people working as always.

"I really need to talk to Neptune and the rest about this."

Nodding to herself, she pressed a certain shortcut in her monitor, waiting for her 'friends' answer the call.

" _Heya, Noire! It's unusual for you to call me! Are you lonely?! Aww, I bet you are!_ "

Ah of course, the first one who answers her call is always _her_ , Noire huffed her cheeks.

"S-shut up! I'm not lonely! And I'm not calling you just because I want to talk to you!"

"… _..You're tsundere attitude sometimes pisses me off, you know that?"_

" _Hush, Blanc. We all know Noire's true personality, so it's not too surprising, yes?"_

Seeing that the four of them are connected now, Noire looked at the other three with a serious expression.

"I want to talk about the Shift Period. And sadly I have another serious thing to talk about."

 **{END OF CHAPTER TEN. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}  
{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Finally! I'm finished writing the tenth chapter! Woo that was a lot to wrote, yet again with a shitty fight scene from yours truly. Honestly, I think I should just write my story without any fight scenes at all, but my notes here said that my story will have lots of battle scenes. Sigh.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out!**

 **~Next chapter's review~**

"Well that's all for my sightseeing, I guess. Time to go check in to some hotel or something."

"Uh… Who are you?"

" _You know that I'll always believe in you… Right?"_

"I don't deserve anything. I'm nothing but a fool."

Next chapter: "A quest, and a broken sword."


	12. Chapter 11: A Quest, and a broken sword

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls I'm back with the new chapter of this story. You know, I haven't realized that writing a story could change your life in some ways or another. But that's just for another time and now let's start the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart_. I only own my story and my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: "A quest, and a broken sword."**

 **(Third person's P.O.V.)**

" _So, Nowa, what do you want to talk about? Oh! I bet it's about your new costume!_ "

Noire, the CPU of Lastation, lets out a sigh and facepalmed.

"No, Neptune. This is not about my new costume or anything related to that either. And I'm too tired to fight back your statement to be honest…" Noire answered Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune.

" _Hush, Neptune. Let Noire talk about this important matter here."_

" _I'm on Thunder Tits' side for once. Noire, please tell us now._ "

The girl that was called 'Thunder Tits' actually bears the appearance of an adult woman, with a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. Her hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. Her attire is a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in color, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands. Her true identity is Vert, the CPU of Leanbox.

And lastly, the one who called Vert with the unholy title of 'Thunder Tits' bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. She is Blanc, the CPU of Lowee.

" _Uhh… Are you done describing Vert's and Blanc's appearances, oh dear Author? Noire is waiting for you to finish, you know?"_ Neptune says out loud. Truly she is the most meta character of all.

"*Sigh*, there you go again… breaking the fourth wall as always… But anyway! How are you three doing so far? The Shift Period drama is getting more intense than I had imagined." Noire asks.

"… _.Everything is doing somewhat okay in Lowee. Financier is helping me in handling stuff._ " Blanc is the one who answered first.

" _Same for me. Chika did her best to control everything while I'm doing… important things myself._ " Vert added.

" _You mean grinding your Four Goddesses Online account?_ " Neptune asks her.

" _N-no! That can wait until the Shift Period ends!_ "

"I see. Well that's good to hear." Noire said as she smiled.

" _Wait a sec, you didn't ask me?! Oh it hurts so much, Noire!_ " Neptune said in a dramatic way.

"Well, Planeptune will be okay, considering your nation has the least Shares." Noire replied with a mocking tone.

" _Ouch, you really like to tease me about my nation's Shares, huh?"_

" _By the way, Noire. What is this other 'serious thing' you wished to talk to us about?_ " Vert asks the Tsundere goddess.

"Well, how do I say it… You know the news about this village that was destroyed by a single person?"

Vert and Blanc nodded, except for Neptune.

" _Uh… What're we talking about again?_ " Neptune asks with a sheepish smile.

"As expected of you, Neptune. Anyway, I went to see if I could trace the person who did it, but surprise, surprise! It's actually a monster that did it." Noire explains.

"… _A monster? That's weird. The news clearly stated it was a woman that destroyed that village…._ " Blanc muttered.

"Exactly. And when I was almost arrived at the now destroyed village, I saw this man that were fighting against the very same person, or monster, that ruined the village. Or so I've thought, it turns out this particular monster helped the person that destroyed the village!"

"… _..Well that makes sense. Wait, a monster helping a human? Oh no, don't tell me it's them…"_ Blanc said with a grim tone.

" _The Retainers? Indeed, that seems plausible. But are they trying to frame us or something like that? They are a group of terrorists, after all._ " Vert commented.

" _Wait we're talking about *that* group?! Man, I'll tell you if they came to Planeptune, I'll permaban them all!_ " Neptune shoutes.

"Neptune… This is not a game…" Noire complaints.

" _Noire, what about this mysterious man? Tell us, tell us!_ " Neptune added.

"… _.Let's start with his appearances…_ " Blanc said.

"Well… He's tall, taller than Vert even. His hair is kinda long, reaching his shoulders and his hair is jet black in color with hints of white in several areas… He wears a dark blue parka with a black flame design on the back, underneath is a black t-shirt with a Mobius symbol… Oh and he also wears blue jeans… Wait, Neptune are you listening?" Noire asks Neptune, who seemed to have lost in her thoughts.

" _Hmm… Huh?! Yeah, I am. But… That reminds me of someone that I met recently… Say, Noire, his eyes. What are their colors?_ " Neptune said.

"Eh? Well, his eyes are bloody red in color, although his eyes looks like that of a dead fish's. You know, hollow. But somehow before he left, the colors changed to blue before it becomes red once agai-"

Before Noire could finish, Neptune snapped her fingers.

" _Aha! That is him! Wait, why did he go to Lastation?_ "

Vert and Blanc glanced at Noire with a questioning look.

"W-what? Don't look at me like that! He said that he wants to check my Basilicom's defenses because his friend wants to help our Basilicoms someday." Noire explained.

" _Well, he did told me and Nep Jr. that he has a friend that needs him…_ " Neptune commented.

"… _.Wait a minute, he went to your Basilicom to check *its* defenses? Wouldn't that a, I don't know, criminal would do?_ " Blanc said. True, some people genuinely wanted to help making the world a better place, the others? Let's just say they wanted to watch the world burn.

" _Objection! Come on, Blanc! Don't jump to conclusions like that! Trust me on this one, he's a good person!_ " Neptune protests.

" _What, he bought you some goddamned pudding?_ " Blanc said at the pudding-loving Goddess.

" _Well, yeah, 20 of them! So he's a nice person at heart!_ " Neptune replied.

"*sigh* look, the point is that he has this weird power that could give him a pair of dragon wings, and it appears that he could summon it at will as well. And no, I already thought that those wings of his is mechanical, but when I think about it again it appears to be growing out of his back." Noire explained further.

" _So you're saying this man we are talking about here has… a power of a monster?_ " Vert asked.

Noire, Blanc and Neptune stopped themselves from opening their mouths. Is that really the case? To think that Vert would be the one that proposed that thought, is truly unexpected.

"… _.I don't think that's the case, Vert. Maybe he knows an ancient magic or two. I've read numerous books about magic anyways._ " Blanc comments.

"Annnnd I invited him to be our special guest for our festival's tournament."

" _YOU WHAT?!_ " Vert and Blanc shouted at the same time, while Neptune cheers at what Noire just said.

" _Alright! It's been a while since an event that could expand this story's lore! Well not like mister Author could expand the lore more than he did anyways. He's a nutjob!_ "

The Shift Period's grand festival, and tournament, will be held in 4 days from now.

Four days from now, the goddesses shall determine whether the mysterious man is another threat to their peaceful Gamindustri.

 **(Hikaru's P.O.V.)**

X, still controlling my body, looks at the Basilicom's areas with great interest. So far, we already went to the Gallery room, which basically this grand room that houses amazing arts that were made by master-grade artists all over Gamindustri. We did go to other rooms but let's just say they're boring and not worth to be mentioned.

X stopped walking before going to the main hall, and yes we're currently at the first floor right now.

"Hmm? I thought I heard some flat girl and a lady with big boobs shouting, but maybe that's just my imagination." X said, shrugging.

'X, what are you doing?'

"Eh? What do you mean?" X asked before touching a vase.

'You've been touching things lately, paintings, armor replica, even the carpets.'

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong." X said as he went to the main hall.

'Nothing's wrong? Yeah right, I don't believe you.'

X stopped walking, "You don't believe in me, huh? Well that's not surprising. But please, give me a chance. I may be a rude as fuck spirit that resides within your body, but I have a purpose too. I wasn't created just to do your dirty work such as killing monsters and bad people, and not for doing things just because it's funny for my fucked up sense of humor. My master… He gave me an order even though he didn't said anything to me. So Hikaru, just believe in me." He said with a little voice and continued walking.

His… master? Did he… really mean it? It's not a joke right? If he's serious, then who is this master?

'Hey, X? Who's this master? Hey.'

X keeps walking without saying anything. Did he block me or something? He controls my body right now, so… Wait so my body have the power to do all of this? Gah, I don't care anymore. But still, I'm kinda curious about this matter.

"Well that's all for my sightseeing, I guess. Time to go check in to some hotel or something." X said while stretching up

" _Um… X?_ "

X stopped stretching my body.

"What is it, Grimoire? You've got some guts, considering our friend Hikaru here told you to not talk except when he wants something."

Well, I didn't meant to be that rude…. I was mad and all…

" _It's okay, I just want to help him, is all. Say, can you give the control back to him? I don't know why, but when you control Hikaru's body… I can sense some bad things. Now, I don't mean that you're the reason because of it… So, umm… please?_ " Grimoire pleaded to X.

Even after I talk to her like that, she genuinely wanted to help me? Oh god I feel bad right now.

"You… Well okay, I'll leave you two for a while, then. Tell Hikaru that he can use his… dead comrades' power. No Conquest, though. His body cannot do jack shit anyways."

As X closed my eyes, I could feel his presence fading away.

I opened my eyes while looking around. There are people walking towards the church part of the Basilicom to pray to Lady Noire, while the members of the Basilicom are standing by in their respective places, some of them cleaning the place, giving directions to people that visited the Basilicom for the first time.

Taking a deep breath, I started to walk towards the exit.

"Grimoire?"

" _Y-yes? W-what is it, Hikaru?_ "

"We need to talk… please."

I can feel my chest heating up. So I can feel people's feelings from my body now, huh?

Never would've thought it would work like that.

* * *

" _That's because you have no heart. For you are the sole reason why this world will meet its dead end._ "

* * *

As I walk at the sidewalks of Lastation, I can hear Grimoire giggling.

'What's so funny, Grimoire?' I ask her inwardly and as I saw a bench, I sit on one of them.

" _W-well, I was thinking about your first reaction when I talked with you… for the first time._ "

Oh yeah, that happened, huh?

" _Yup! Although, I'm glad you believed at me. And you used the dagger I gave you too! B-but now I realized that it didn't help you much, huh? I'm sorry about that._ "

I took out my dagger from my jeans' right pocket, it's on its harmonica form though. I don't want to be stabbed by my own weapon. That sounds stupid.

" _Is that a harmonica? Is that yours, Hikaru?_ "

I nodded while looking at the carvings on the harmonica's body, it looks like that of an old sword a random hero used in some shitty fairy tale.

'This harmonica is the dagger you gave me, Grimoire. Look, there's the switch right here.' I thought as I pressed the button, and the blade came out without letting a single noise.

" _Woah, that's awesome! As expected of your…"_

Grimoire didn't say anything after that, instead it appears that she's thinking about the nest thing she's going to say.

'My what, Grimoire?'

" _I-I don't know… I knew I remembered something about you, but… something's blocking my memory._ "

Whoah, does that mean she has amnesia or something?

" _No, no I don't have amnesia. But it appears after you thought with Kurome, since my weapon worm is tainted now I think my memory got ruined too… Oh no I failed again! I'm so sorry Hikaru… I'm a good for nothing spirit guider, huh?_ " Grimoire said, laughing lowly, as if she's laughing at herself.

I gritted my teeth and stand up, "No. You're not worthless, Grimoire." I said in a low tone as I continue my walk.

" _E-eh? I'm not?_ "

I shook my head, "No. I'm the one who's worthless here." I said, trying to encourage her.

But since I didn't look forward I bumped with a random man. Thank you god of clichés.

"Gah!

"Oof!"

The two of us fell on the ground, making other people giving us looks. Honestly, can't these people just mind their own goddamned business? If you're not trying to help people, why give them looks? It's not helpful at all.

I quickly stand up and walk to help the man, "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" I lend my hand to him.

He quickly adjusted his glasses, and took my hand.

"Ah, no worries. I'm perfectly fine… Hmm? You are…"

The man looked at my face for a several minutes before grabbing his fallen book and his quill pen.

"Uh… Who are you?" I ask the man.

"Me? Ah, yes, yes of course. My name is not important, but you may call me Altair." He said while putting his quill pen inside a mini bag that is attached to his belt.

The man that calls himself Altair has a messy silver hair and golden eyes. He wears a blue coat, a pair of navy blue gloves, gray shirt and a pair of black jeans. He also wears a pair of black and blue shoes and a silver necklace that resembles a cross is hanging on his neck.

" _Man, Mister Author really wants him on his party huh? I thought he's quitting his life as a filthy player…"_ Grimoire commented. Great, you're talking like X now.

"Altair, huh? Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Hikaru, yes, yes I already know."

"Hikaru- What?!"

Altair simply smiled at me while grabbing my hand, "We need to talk, fast."

Without waiting for my reply, he dragged me into an alleyway. This is not gonna be good…

He looked to his left and right before looking back at me once again and smiled, "Good. It appears there's no one beside us here." He said

"Well duh, this is a goddamned alleyway!" I said to him in an annoyed tone.

"Please, I don't have much time. Someone I know wanted me to give you this letter."

Altair opened his book and grabbed a black envelope.

"Inside this envelope is a letter for you and just for you only, I want you to block your friends' sight first before reading the letter. And lastly there is a quest for you. An illegal one. They wanted me to tell you that this quest is really important, messed things up and you're dead. The quest is simple, go to the place this letter told you and take a certain item from said place. Now, I don't know where the place is and what item they want you to take, but I assure you the place is around Lastation and they want you to keep the item for yourself. Do not take this letter to any Guild, they will catch you and throw you in jail. Do you understand? Good, I must leave now. Adios." He shoved the envelope to my parka's pocket while leaving.

"Wait!"

He stopped, 'Yes? I told you I don't have much time." He glanced back at me, his golden eyes penetrates through my soul. I guess.

"How did you know my identity?"

He laughed at my question, "That's it? You're not asking for a far more important question? Well, I believe this won't be our last time leaving. But I will tell you nonetheless. I know everything about you, for I am the one who holds all ancient tomes and scrolls that is either lost from time itself, or simply banned because they hold dangerous information. And you, my friend, are included as well. I'll help you more, catch." He explained as he threw two cards at me.

I caught the cards and looked at them.

"A blank card and… A Retainer card?! Don't tell me you're-!"

"Oh, please. Don't compare me to those filthy peasants that call themselves the retainers of an almighty demonic dragon." Altair cuts my statement.

"Then, who are you?" I ask him.

Taking a deep breath, he fixed his glasses once again, "My name is Altair. Altair Acheron is my full name. See you soon… Phantom Hunter." And he left without saying another word.

He… He knew about my title too?

I look at the two cards.

"Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges huh…" I mumbled. The card features this black dragon that also has a bloody red color for its stomach and its wing area.

The other card is, well, a blank card. It still has that weird mark like the third card I got from Glenn though. Maybe if I put the two of them together I'll get something? Okay no that doesn't make any sense. At all.

"Say, Grimoire. Can you like…. Y'know, wait for me to finish reading this letter?" I ask her.

Just like last time, my chest warms up.

" _Sure! Do tell me the contents later, okay?_ "

As Grimoire said that, I feel her presence fading away. To be honest, I feel bad for her… Helping me and all… Anyway, I took out the black envelope from my parka's pocket. It has this noble feel to it, if the ones who sent me this letter is indeed a noble, I don't want to mess things up, that's for sure.

I opened the envelope by using my dagger. I took out the letter.

"Let's see…" I mumbled as my eyes scanned the letter's contents.

It started with, you know, the dear insert-the-receiver's-name-here, some small talk and other things. Okay, so the ones who sent this letter is not a noble, thank god. W-wait, what? W-what is this?

I blink my eyes to check if I'm not hallucinating or something like that. This letter…. What is exactly going on here?!

My eyes' movements became even faster as I continue reading the contents. And when I finally reached the bottom part….

"FUCK!" I cursed as I quickly shove the letter into my pocket furiously.

Why? Why in the heavens did they know about something I don't even know about?! Who sent me this letter anyway?!

I grabbed my head because of a sudden headache, oh god it hurts!

"No… No…. I don't know any of these… I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING DAMMIT!" I screamed as I kneeled on the dirty alleyway.

Why? Why are they shouting at me?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Having two voices is bad enough! PLEASE STOP!" Dammit as stupid as it sounds I think I'm gonna cry just because of the sheer pain I'm having right now.

" _H-Hikaru?! Hey, please calm down and take a deep breath! Hikaru, please calm down!_ " A warm feeling engulfed my chest telling me that Grimoire came back. But I can't stop these voices, dammit!

"Haa… Haa… Guh! Fucking stop, please!" I pleaded to the voices once again.

I don't know anything… I don't know anything anymore… W-what is my objective again….? W-why am I alive? I'm sure I was dead at that point….

I shook my head.

"No… No… No, no, no!" I yelled as my face finally meet the cold alleyway street, tears flowing out from my eyes.

"… _.Hikaru? What's wrong? You can tell me everything you know, I'll help! …in some way or another…"_ Grimoire said.

"….."

"I… I don't know… I don't know why, but…. I'm scared…. I'm so fucking scared!" Tears flowed more from my eyes once again.

" _Hey… I don't know why, but I know for sure everything's going to be okay._ _Stand up, Hikaru._ " Grimoire told me.

I don't know why, but I instantly rose up after hearing her words.

" _ **Well, well, well. I guess this is it for you, huh?**_ " Someone said from the inside of my head. X.

"X, you-"

" _ **Shut your trap. I've seen your state of mind. It's fucked by the way. Listen, you want the voices gone? You want answers about everything? Or do you want to fuck off and be a stupid piece of shit that slowly turning insane?**_ " X asked me.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, "No! I… I don't want that! I want answers!"

" _ **Then so be it. Be grateful, this damned spirit will guide your ass throughout this illegal quest of yours. But in exchange, I want you to tell every single thing you know to me and Grimoire. That'll help a lot.**_ "

" _X? What is your motive here?_ "

" _ **Oh, if you're not affected by Hikaru's problem, you'll understand why I'm telling Hikaru all of this. Well then, how about we take a look at our little nifty map from the envelope first?**_ "

Nodding my head, I took out the envelope once again. I didn't realize the map is still there.

I take a look at the map. It featured this detailed information about Lastation and its surroundings. Hmm? There's a little, red circle mark on top of this factory-looking area.

" _ **That place… Oh you motherfucker. They wanna play that kind of game huh? Fucking piece of shit! Hikaru, let's move. I'll tell you the quickest way to go there.**_ "

Wiping my remaining tears, I nodded and dashed my way through the streets.

While X keeps telling me which way is the best, Grimoire whispered to me with a low voice, so low that even X cannot understand her words.

" _You know that I'll always believe in you… Right?_ "

I smiled as I nodded, still running to my new destination.

* * *

" _Believing you is the biggest mistake someone could ever make. What a funny joke. You have no right to live your life peacefully. Your life is supposed to be nothing but a blank page. A blank page that will be filled with misery, pain and sadness. And you'll see the reason why. Oh, wait…. The reason is right there, resting on your hidden memories, you just need to make your way through to get it. Good luck, I guess._ "

* * *

"Is this the place, X?" I said as I try to catch my breath.

The place I'm at right now is an abandoned factory, maybe it's way older than I thought too. Maybe it was made a century ago?

" _ **This is the place, alright. I did memorize the map after all. But to be honest, I'm curious about the person who sent you the letter. This factory has been long abandoned, way too long. Even our friend Noire didn't know this place is still standing tall, despite having no purpose at all. Oh hey that rhymed, I guess.**_ " X answered.

"Wait, she didn't know?" I asked him as I walk towards the building. Was this factory supposed to be a weapon industry?

" _ **You're right. This old factory here was the best one in terms of weaponry. Guns, swords, you call it. This factory has everything. Not even Lastation's Avenir could match this factory in terms of popularity. Oh, before you ask, Avenir is an industry that is an expert on making machines. It also means 'Future' in French.**_ " X explained. Interesting.

I looked at the rusted title that was placed on the building's wall. So this factory's name is "Futurus", huh?

" _ **What a coincidence. Futurus means future in Latin. Maybe Avenir was inspired by this factory's glorious days, huh…**_ "

"It could be that." I nodded as I walk further.

" _Say, Hikaru. You told me that there's something you want to talk about with me. What is it? I don't mind hearing you out, that's what I'm supposed to do to help after all!_ " Grimoire said.

"Umm… Let's hold that for now. I need to get this mysterious item." I said as I touched the rusted door. I think I can open it slowly so that it could remain intact…

"Screw it." Instead, I kick one of the doors. The door collapsed, making some dust flying around.

" _ **Great job. Brute force is the only way after all…**_ " X said sarcastically.

"But you like it too, right?"

" _ **Yeah, I do actually.**_ "

Shaking my head, I walk inside the factory.

"*cough* *cough* goddammit these dusts… Oh god some of them went inside my eyes!" I screamed as I blink my eyes repeatedly.

" _Hikaru, calm down! Let me help you._ " As Grimoire said that, I can feel the stinging feeling on my eyes slowly disappearing.

"H-huh? Wait, what did you do Grimoire?" I ask her.

She giggled, " _I don't know why, but I have this ability to heal any injuries! B-but I don't know if I could heal a severe one, though… N-not like I want you to feel pain, though._ " She explained.

" _ **I don't think that's an injury, though.**_ " X commented.

"Okay, stop. I can sense the both of you fighting each other soon." I said as I scanned the factory's insides. There are lots of rooms, that's for sure.

" _ **I think it's better for you to check the rooms one by one, you know typical RPGs.**_ "

"*sigh* can you stop being meta for once? Good idea though." I then look at the doors that leads to various rooms.

Let's see… Testing room… Forging room… and other rooms that has no name on top of the doors, must because of old age. Dammit there are lots of rooms here, I can't choose!

" _How about you go there, Hikaru?_ "

I can feel Grimoire, weirdly, pointing a door that has chains on it. I don't know how she could do that, though. I mean, she's a spirit inside my head.

" _ **Fucking really?! Shit would end quickly if we immediately go into that mysterious room!**_ " X complained.

" _Shut it! I just want to help Hikaru, okay?! And don't act friendly towards me just because I'm on the same area as you are right now! Seriously, where did you come from anyways? I can feel someone on the other side talking about our characters and I don't like it!_ " Woah did Grimoire snapped?

" _ **You wanna pick up a fight with this damned spirit, huh you cheeky, navy blue-haired flatboard?!**_ "

" _FLATBOARD?! THAT DOES IT, YOU'RE DEAD SPIRIT MEAT!_ "

"Guys, can you both not argue inside my head? My ears are ringing and I don't want blood flowing out through my ears!" I said as I shook my head violently.

" _ **FUCK OFF HIKARU!**_ " " _THIS IS PERSONAL, HIKARU SO PLEASE BE QUIET!_ " The both of them snapped at me respectively. Wow what rude fellows they are.

As they started arguing, I walked my way towards the door that has an ominous aura surrounding it. Okay, this is definitely the right door that has whatever item the sender wants me to get it.

I try to remove the rusted chains with my hands, but it doesn't work.

"Goddammit." I cursed as I step back to think.

"Maybe if…" I took out my harmonica, and by pressing the button, its blade appeared without a sound.

"Here goes nothing… Wait, should I add some cool lines before using magic? Why can I use magic anyways?" I ask myself, but I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's a question for another time… **Cut through them all, my burning soul! LOST FLAME SLASH!** " I shouted as my dagger's blade became engulfed in flames, and I slashed the chains with the hot blade.

The chains starts to melt, and eventually some of them that is still intact dropped onto the floor with a loud *CLANG!*. Yare yare daze.

I let out a relieved sigh, "Well, that works. But still why can I use magic? Oh god am I a wizard? I saw Steamax's comic that is about a 22 year old virgin who became a mighty wizard… DOES THAT MEAN I'M A WIZARD?!"

" _Hehehe… Let me explain, Hikaru!_ " Grimoire exclaimed proudly, still inside my head.

"Woah, you know the reason, Grimoire? Please tell me!" I don't know why but I'm excited to know the reason!

" _Well, it is because of yours truly!_ " Wait…. What?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

" _You see, in Gamindustri almost everyone could do magic, especially the ones from Lowee. Some people could use magic because of learning at some schools, even if it's the most basic ones, while some of them are just experts from the start. But you here are an exception. A singular point, I would say. You don't have magic, or mana, inside your body. But we spirits have mana, and that is why you could use magic! Although, your Broken Soul Finish is not an attack boosted by my or X's mana… let's just say that's your true finishing move!_ " Grimoire explained.

"I see… wait, is X okay?"

" _ **HIKARU, SHE'S A FUCKING MONSTER! OH GOD PLEASE STOP THIS PAIN! GRIMOIRE, WE CAN HAVE A NICE CHAT YOU KNOW?! RELEASE ME FROM THESE GODDAMNED CHAINS DAMMIT!**_ " X shouted.

" _Oh no, no, no silly! You need to be a good boy for a while because I cannot hold back the INTENSE JEALOUSY OF YOU HELPING HIKARU WHILE I WAS MADE AS THE USELESS CHARACTER FOR FOUR CHAPTERS STRAIGHT BECAUSE OF THAT GODDAMNED AUTHOR!_ "

Both me and X gulped at Grimoire's statement. T-this is her power, huh?

" _ **F-fine. I'll stay put for a while… But can I get something, like I don't know a drink?**_ "

" _No._ "

" _ **H-how about a medicine for my bruised body here?**_ "

" _I'll give you poison instead._ "

My palm meets my face, "Grimoire, please let X go. J-just let him go, please."

Grimoire made a sad voice, " _Awww…. Okay._ "

" _ **Fucking finally. Oh god it fucking hurts. Anyway, you should go in, Hikaru. Who knows what lies in there If you don't go in right?**_ "

"…You're right. Well, here we go." I said as I went inside the room.

"Hmm…. Still dusty as hell, though…" I muttered as I cover my mouth and nose with my right palm.

" _ **Objection! Hell is not dusty, I have seen it and it is packed with demons and damned humans! ….Bad children that died exactly on Christmas eve is there too by the way.**_ " Goddammit X I don't want to hear that info!

" _Hikaru… I feel something inside this room… Please be careful._ "

"….I see, will do Grimoire." I replied as I keep on walking.

Oh god these spider webs… Wait, why is the room slowly becoming bigger?

As I walk in this dark room, I think about the scenario about my current problems right now.

So basically, in the past I somehow was a knight or something, and I served a Goddess known as Uzume Tennouboshi. I used to be a leader of a team called shadow hunters that consisted of four people, including myself. We could use this magical power bullshit that gives us the powers of a dragon. But some rebellion happened and something…. That I somehow forgot? What happened?

I shook my head. Let's try again.

A rebellion happened, and… and… someone… a woman? A woman, yeah. She…

As I try to remember what she did, a very loud noise could be heard on the room.

"Kuh! Gah-!" I blocked my ears with my hands and leaned on the wall.

W-what is this sound… It reminds me off….

" **The time of judgement. It has arrived to steal everything you love and hate… PREPARE TO DIE!** "

"I don't deserve anything. I'm nothing but a fool." Wait, why did I say that?

" _HIKARU, WATCH OUT!_ "

I looked to my right, and when I do…

A spear stabbed my chest area, making me gasping for air and finally, made me collapsed to the floor.

*BZZZZZT!*

 _I opened my eyes. Where am I?_

 _I'm sitting on this big chair, on the center of the room that is colored in black._

" _Hey, are you ready? This is some major thing we're going to do. It all depends on your mental health._ "

 _Who said that? I looked up towards the ceiling, there's no ceiling though. Wait, am I looking at some scene without showing my presence or something? You know, like that overly used shit on some movies. At least that's what he told me…_

 _The man who said the line earlier looks like a doctor, with his white coat and all. His tired eyes proves that he really worked hard._

 _On the other side of the room, a black-haired girl nodded while tidying her long hair, some of them are green in color._

" _I'm ready. But can you keep this experiment a secret? I don't want my family to know about my, no,_ our _project."_

' _Our project'? What is the girl talking about?_

 _The man in white coat nodded, "I understand. This is going to hurt like hell. But I bet living with her is hell already for you, eh?"_

 _The girl laughed, "Hehe, yup! Anyway, please do it quick and clean."_

 _As she said that, seven flying blades flew towards her. If they have eyes, they are currently gazing at her as if she's nothing but their prey._

 _The girl didn't say anything, she just stared at the man._

 _He sighed, "Well, here goes nothing…"_

 _He pressed a red button on the control module right beside him, with a beep the flying blades flew towards the girl's back and hands._

" _Hnggh!-" She gritted her teeth as blood flowed from her mouth. The blades, five on her back and also one on her each hand is still intact._

" _Kuh… Doctor, if I'm destined to die through this experiment… tell my family I love them…" The girl said with a pained smile as she collapsed._

 _The man looked at her unconscious body without any interest._

" _Oh, please. You lived long enough with her. You can withstand the power of that… thing easily."_

 _The monitor beeped, saying that it is a successful experiment._

 _The man smirked, "Speak of the damned devil himself. You really are special…"_

 _As he said that my vision became blurry, accompanied by that screeching noise…_

 _Wait, why does her face look so familiar….?_

*BZZZZZT!*

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I quickly ran my hands on my chest. I swear I got fucking stabbed by a spear.

" _Hikaru, calm down! It's okay, I healed your injury!_ " Grimoire said.

"*huff*… *huff*… t-thanks, Grimoire… Fuck, what was that all about?" I said, still trying to grasp some air.

X clicked his tongue, " _ **Oi, Grimoire. This is different. Hikaru, open your shirt.**_ "

" _W-w-what are you saying, X?!_ "

" _ **What's with that embarrassed tone? Oh, I get it now… YOU WERE DAYDREAMING ABOUT HIKARU'S NAKED BODY! OH MY FUCKING GOD HAVE YOU NO SHAME WOMAN?!**_ "

Because of X's sudden statement, I blushed so hard I think my face looks like a tomato right now.

"S-shut up, you two! Oh god…" I muttered as I took off my parka and lastly my shirt.

" _ **See? This is what I mean.**_ " X said as my eyes looked at my chest area.

There is this weird mark thing that is deep black in color. I tried to touch the mark with my finger, but X immediately stopped me by controlling my hand.

" _ **Don't. You don't know anything about this… this… thing. If my memory is correct, you must not touch it. Just do what I said for now, alright?**_ "

"…Alright."

As I answered him, I slowly could move my right hand again. Man, it feels weird sometimes.

" _Well, since Hikaru is better now and all… I think we should get out from this room. When Hikaru collapsed, I swear I could feel someone… or something in this room. Hikaru, please find the way out. It's not safe here._ " Grimoire warned me.

I nodded and got up, "If you say so. But that was confusing… first it's the room's changing size, and then someone stabbed me with their spear on my chest? I'm worried about almost everything now." I complained as I let out a sigh.

" _ **You know, looking your life's condition like this… it reminds me of how people could change in an instant.**_ " X said as he chuckled to himself.

" _What do you mean, X?_ " Grimoire asked while I walk, trying to find the exit. It's still hard because of the dust here and there.

" _ **Well, let's go back to chapter 1 for a second. Hikaru at that point was pretty much a guy with no idea where to start, and that's why you helped a lot. And then he slowly changed, for the better, I'm sure of it.**_ " X explained.

I thought about what he said for a moment. He didn't appear during my first day in Gamindustri, right? So why did he know about it?

'Should I tell them about that?' I thought to myself. Guess it's time to spill the beans.

I stop walking, confusing both Grimoire and X.

" _What's wrong, Hikaru? A stomachache?_ "

"No, Grimoire, it's not a stomachache… Listen, I have something to tell, and I want you guys to listen carefully. And this is also about what you wanted, X; everything that I currently know." I said as I took a deep breath.

" _ **Is this about you wanting to buy that limited action figure that Steamax told you at one point before you played that horror game?**_ "

"What, no!" I rejected his answer.

" _X, can you stop joking for once?_ " What Grimoire said.

" _ **Fine. Not like I don't know what Hikaru will tell us, anyways… But I'll hear you out, Hikaru.**_ "

"Okay, so remember the time when I first met Steamax, Grimoire?" I ask the girl.

" _Oh, yeah! You were shot with a… paralysis bullet? And then you fell into the ground dramatically just like in that movie about two gay detectives!_ " What the heck is she even saying right now.

"Okay, I don't know how to react about that gay detective movie part. Anyway, when I collapsed I don't know why but I was in this void space. It kinda feels like the same void during the first time I met with you, Grimoire. But it was pure white in color." I paused for a moment, letting Grimoire and X to take their time.

" _ **Okay… after that?**_ " X told me to continue.

I nodded, "I was confused, of course. And what made me surprised is that, there's this… invisible-like dragon that appeared before me." I said.

X clicked his tongue, " _ **I knew it. Hikaru, we'll talk about all of this later. Focus on getting the item first.**_ " He said in a rushed manner.

"Okay…?" I don't get what he meant but nevertheless I continue walking once again.

As I walk in this dark room. I began to doubt my own actions, is it really wise to just say all of that?

'No. It's too late to back off.' I thought to myself.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, I could see a door in front of me. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally." I said with a happy tone as I open the door.

Rays of light beamed as I pushed the door, and I instinctively closed my eyes.

" _ **Crap! Too bright, retreat, retreat!**_ **"**

As X shouted like a kid, I could feel the light fading away and I opened my eyes. Wait… This place is…

"Welcome!" A waitress greets me with a smile and I nodded in response.

This is… Cinder's café…

" _WHATTTT?!_ " Grimoire shouted inside my head. Well I'm surprised as well here.

I'm currently at Cinder's café, the first place I and Neptune decided to visit during my first trip to Leanbox. But to think I went through that dark room from the dead factory, Futurus, and somehow ended up in some medieval themed café in Leanbox…

I look at the television that is placed on the café's walls, it appears the anchorwoman will tell us something important…

' _Everyone has been talking about this event ever since it got announced four days ago! Yes, the exciting, the most anticipated, Grand CPU Battle Royale Tournament! Announced by Lady Purple Heart four days ago, the event is a part of the Grand Festival, located in Planeptune! All people could participate in this tournament to prove their power and luck! And if they're strong enough, they could take a shot to fight one of the four Goddesses to prove their worth and take a secret, amazing prize! For those who want to participate or watch live at the Grand Stadium, you better go to Planeptune quick to get a seat! Have a good afternoon everyone!'_

My eyes widened at what the anchorwoman just said. The tournament? Four days ago?!

Everyone on the café cheered after the news ended.

"Alright! I've been waiting for this day!"

"Hey, what do you think? Will there someone who would challenge the Goddesses?"

"There's no way, man! But, if there us Lady Green Heart will beat them up!"

"Also, didn't Lady Purple Heart stated that the four of them would battle each other as the grand finale?"

They talked to each other with an excited tone, and there's me, eyes twitching while standing alone in the café.

"Umm… What time is it? Also, I would like a cup of black coffee… Take away, yup." I told one of the waitresses.

She smiled, "Certainly! And the time right now is… 10:30 AM."

She bowed and walked towards the kitchen to give my order.

" _ **10:30 AM… Oi, we were at Lastation until 4:30 PM! And that anchorwoman said 'four days ago'…"**_

" _Does that mean we… time traveled?"_ Grimoire asked.

The same waitress came back with a paper cup that is covered in a plastic bag on her tray.

"Here you go. That will be 250 credits." The waitress said.

I nodded and I gave her 200 and 50 credits to her while asking, "Also, when is the tournament starting?" I askher.

"12:00 PM." She answered while receiving my money.

I nodded and leave the café immediately after that, who needs a bill anyways?

"Come back again~!" The waitress said as I closed the door.

I quickly run my way towards some empty place, "X, can I use our wings again?" I ask him.

" _ **You could, but that'll make your body extra tired later on… Ah, so that's why you bought that black coffee.**_ "

I nodded while summoning Ace's crystal.

"Here we go once again, Ace… **Wings of Famine, Spread out!** " I said as I crushed Ace's crystal with my left hand.

A green circle appeared on my back before our wings appeared. Huh, that's new.

As my eyes and teeth turned dragon-like, I flew towards the blue sky with great speed.

" _ **So, Hikaru, What's the plan? Going straight to Planeptune?**_ **"** X asked.

I nodded while sipping my black coffee, "Yeah, also why did you accept Lady Noire's challenge again?"

X laughed at my question, " _ **Oh, you know… Plot developments and all that shit.**_ "

I rolled my eyes, "Right… **Mana Boost!** "

A magic circle appeared on my back and our wings absorbed it, making me fly with a faster speed.

The CPU tournament… I wonder what kind of tournament it will be? And also that letter…

I finished my black coffee and threw the cup and the plastic somewhere I don't care and keep flying towards Planeptune.

" _Hikaru, littering is a bad thing to do!_ " Grimoire scolded me.

"S-sorry..." I slowly laughed.

My eyes scanned the land, it seems I'm halfway through the trip to Planeptune.

" _ **I can teleport you to Planeptune if we're this close. Yup.**_ " X said as he snapped his fingers.

"Wait what-?" My sentence is cut off as my body disappeared.

"Oh god that was scary!" I shouted as my body reappeared, without our wings and my eyes and teeth are now back to their normal state, at Planeptune's city park, or that's what I thought.

"What the hell was all that about, X?! Why was the teleportation sequence included that part where I was almost killed by a fucking ambulance?!" I asked the spirit as I stand up.

" _ **I mean, that part is not there at the first time I used it when I was still alive… So that's not my fault, teehee!**_ "

"Don't teehee me!" I shouted once again as I look around the park.

"Okay, which way is the festival again?"

" _Just go left and walk straight from there, Hikaru._ "

"Thanks, Grimoire." I ran to my left and ran straight towards the festival.

My adventure continues as the CPU Tournament draws nearer and nearer. I still don't know why I ended up visiting that café back in Leanbox while I started at Lastation. Does that café have a connection to the ones who wrote the letter? Or is it because of something else? And why did I time traveled? As I asked that last part, my chest aches for a bit. I set aside those thoughts as I continue running.

I feel like I'll get an answer after meeting the four Goddesses… or I'll ended up answering their questions. This is not going to end well for both sides, huh?

* * *

 _Dear Phantom Hunter Blank._

 _Greetings and good day to you, Phantom Hunter. It appears you are doing fine. You may be wondering why did you get this letter. Well, there is only one sole reason. You are interesting. I would love to have a chat with you, but I have so many work to do on my side as well. But, that doesn't mean I cannot give a message to you. I want you to do… a little quest for me. Don't worry, you don't need to go to the Guild to make an Adventurer's card or something like that. Anyway, back to the quest. You need to get an item for me, a broken sword. Now, have you heard of legendary swords like Excalibur or Durandal? This broken sword is legendary, as well. Now, I have put a little map that should tell you where to go. If you don't know the place, you could ask someone… inside your head, perhaps? Haha, that would be interesting if you do have someone inside your head. When you finally found the rusted sword, do keep it for yourself. I need you to… make some interesting notes for me. You see, I'm researching about you right now. Your history, your records, your_ _ **everything**_ _. What makes you interesting in my eyes is that you have no memory of your own past life. What a sad man you are. Don't worry, I'll be happy to research you more and more, you being imperfect doesn't stop my work. I already know about your life, if I say so myself. No one could stop me, including you. Working for her is a good thing for you, huh? That Kurome fellow. An interesting test subject, so to speak. But you are far more beautiful in more than one way. That Kurome fellow is pretty smart, I tell you. I cannot even get a single trace of her movements. But I have more knowledge than you, dear Hunter. I know everything about her, and it is SHOCKING. You should know this fact: you and your guiders cannot win against my lady. Even if you have her on your side, the smart lady who holds the ancient book of yours is not prepared to guide you to victory. One bad progress from you for now on could be your end. You have met your despair once, but this one… You will meet a different despair that is far more dangerous than your first. Are you still holding on that little, dying hope of yours? That same hope of yours cannot stay longer anymore, you know. Whether you discard that hope is irrelevant to me or my lady. You are nothing but her pawn on her own chess board. You are playing that new life of yours on the palm of my lady. Ah, do not be frightened, your second death is quick! My lady is a nice one, for she will give you a quick but oh so painful death. Well, I have things to do as always, so farewell for now. Ah, before I forgot. Altair Acheron is not on our side, he accepted our offer but he'll not fight against you, but I wonder, can you get his aid later on in the future? That would be exciting to see._

 _Farewell, Phantom Hunter Blank. See you next time. And a little present from me; hope you enjoy the pain._

* * *

 **{END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Alright, chapter eleven clear! Oh boy I sure am late again, huh? Thank you, god of procrastinations! Anyway, the reason for my absence is that my aunt and my cousins came for a summer holiday, and she told me to help her during all that bullshit. Oh god it was hard…. I'm also sick right now too. Anyway, enough of me complaining! I want to thank you all who read this story of mine. Hope you guys enjoy my first story! And thank you** _ **very much**_ **, Ayfxa The CopyCat, for reviewing, following and also made my story as one of their favorites! Thanks a lot! Oh, don't forget JTK334 for following too! Welcome aboard!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips! StarKnight07, signing out!**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

"Wow, everyone sure is excited for the tournament, huh?"

"Oh, hey! You came here to watch the tournament, as well?"

"You, over there. Please stand for the crowd!"

" _ **Give me a break, we're fighting them for real? I thought she was joking on me…"**_

Next Chapter: "CPU Tournament, start!"


	13. Chapter 12: CPU Tournament, start!

**A/N: Hey there guys/girls I'm back with the twelve chapter! I'm really sorry for like four to five months delay (hell you can say I delayed this story for a** _ **year**_ **), tons of work and all, but thank goodness I finished all of them. Anyway, game start! ….or that's what I want to say, first of all I have another review that, again, has some interesting questions from Authoria -The Heart!**

 **Okay… To answer your questions… How should I put this… About Kurome's revival, it will definitely be explained later on. Hikaru's journey is still long, after all! And for the tournament team stuff; you do know that most of Kurome's members work alone, right? Save for Adult Neptune and the robot duo, that is. And I'm really happy that you're interested about The Retainers being a terrorist group, thank you for that! And then I want to say thanks to StirDrem for joining, I see you love my awful jojokes and the Tenkuuji Takeru memes? Ah, don't forget** **, Ayfxa The** **CopyCat** **as well! Many thanks to you! But what's surprising for me… A whooping 12 reviews in 2 days from Esser! I really can't say anything about it except thank you so much! Nice choice of names, too. And I also didn't forget to say thank you to all of you who are still following with my progress! And for those who are new, I welcome you with open arms!**

 **Now then, with all of that said, let's continue the story!**

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ is owned by _Idea Factory_ and _Compile Heart._ I only own my OC and my story.

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: "CPU Tournament, start!"**

"*Huff*… *Huff*… So, this is the festival, huh?" I said while still trying to catch my breath.

The Grand Festival… it sure is grand, alright.

Kids are running around happily while their parents watched from a safe distance, some of the kids enjoyed the event by playing games, riding attractions or have a little family time with their parents, eating together and all that.

From something so simple as Whack-A-Dogoo to the thrilling rollercoaster, the festival is enjoyed by many people. I wished I could enjoy some of them as well.

"But… let's just go to the grand stadium." I said as I make my way through the festival.

" _But why? You have a little bit of time left, so let's have a little bit of fun!_ "

"No, Grimoire. I can't do that. I would be tired later on." I replied.

I stopped and looked back to the kids playing with their happy faces, I wonder… If that tragedy happens…

Can I save them properly?

" _ **It's not our mission to protect them, Hikaru. The Goddesses exist for that reason.**_ "

I slowly nodded, "I know, but… It makes me feel bad too, y'know?"

" _ **I get what you mean. But just like what I said, it is not our mission."**_

"….You could say all of that to me because you're already dead, X." I mumbled as I went inside the stadium.

As I went inside the stadium, I could see lots of people sitting in their respective places, talking to each other or just simply wait with excitement.

"Wow, everyone sure is excited for the tournament, huh?" I said as I smiled, walking to see if there's some vacant seat for me to sit on. Although the tournament starts fifteen minutes from now, the stadium is pretty much filled up.

"Hikaru-san! Over here!" Hmm? Someone is calling me.

I look around and see a familiar girl with long lilac hair and lilac eyes. Nepgear, was it? She smiled while waving her arms to me.

I smiled back while walking towards her. Wait did she just saved my time looking for an empty seat? That's really nice of her.

"Good afternoon, Hikaru-san." Nepgear greeted me while smiling as always.

I nodded, "Good afternoon to you, as well. Everyone is really pumped up, huh?" I asked while sitting on her left.

"Gear, who is he?" A brown-haired girl asked Nepgear as she and another girl with congo-pink hair around her age sits on their respective seats.

"Oh, IF! This is Hikaru-san, I and onee-chan met him at a convenience store." Nepgear said. So, the brown-haired girl is IF? Like, an 'I' and an 'F'? Interesting.

"Hello there. My name is, well just like what Gear said, IF. Nice to meet you, oh and this is Compa. I work as a Guild agent while Compa here works as a nurse." IF greeted me as she extends her right hand to me, and I grabbed hers with my right.

"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Hikaru. Uh, I would love to be called 'Nuit' more though. That's the name that I used when I'm helping my friend." I said to the three of them.

"Nuit? Weird name for a normal guy like you, huh?" IF asked while laughing to herself.

IF here is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she apparently uses to keep all of her cell phones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. That's a lot of cellphone carriers, I tell you.

How about Compa? Well, she wears a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and it appears she carries a black hip purse as well.

"Nuit-san, did you come here to watch the tournament?" Compa asked me.

I laughed, "Well, yeah. But I think we'll get a surprise later on." I said as I look at the field.

A futuristic field appeared as my eyes glanced towards the main center, as if it had just been generated from data. The field consists of concrete floor, shaped like a circle. It felt like I was looking at a far larger version of a basketball court, maybe four or five times bigger. It's pretty cool to be honest.

As I admire the cool 'battlefield', Nepgear tugged my parka's right arm.

"Um… Hikaru- I mean, Nuit-san?" She said, starting a conversation.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned my face to meet hers.

"Um… how do I say this? Are you the one who…" Before finishing her question, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Is something troubling you?" I ask the lilac-haired girl.

"Yeah, this is not your character at all, Gear." IF asks her, while Compa just nodding her head.

" _Say, Hikaru… If Neptune is indeed the CPU, or the Goddess of Planeptune… Then Nepgear here is a Goddess as well right?_ " Grimoire asked.

I slowly nodded, 'Yeah, possibly. But I think it's best not to go into that area for now. I don't know how to plan out things to be honest, I'm afraid I would mess things up.' I replied inwardly.

"Ah, no it's nothing like that. It's just… Something's been… bothering me…" Nepgear said. Hmm, from her tone it appears she didn't hide anything at all.

"Is that so? Well, I can help if you need anything." I said. You really need that good first impression, you know?

"Oh? What a gentleman you are, Nuit." IF smirked at me. Whoops, guess IF is the type that could easily read one's intentions, huh?

X laughed at her comment, _**"Oh man, she's my type of girl alright."**_

Suddenly, all the lights went out and the people inside the stadium who were chatting to themselves stop and looked at the field's center area, as the light focused only in that direction.

Behind the shadows, a lady walked towards the center, holding a mic.

She let out a sigh before smiling and looked at the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen of Gamindustri! Today, the most thrilling event in century will start!" She said, and the crowd cheers in ecstasy.

X whistles, " _ **This is gonna be so awesome."**_

"Our Goddesses has decided to start the Grand Festival with a bang, literally! Those who have bravery, skill and luck will go all out in this battle royale! And, those who won will have their chance to battle one of the four Goddesses! And moreover, if they won the harsh battle against the four, they shall have one wish granted!" The lady said as she raised her hand and the crowd cheers once again.

Oh wow, I thought they already have some contestants, but we could participate in the battle royale too? Amazing. I wonder if Lady Noire proposed this idea. Wait, is Lady Noire the type who would do this for fun? That's another one added to my 'To-be-answered' list.

"That won't be necessary." A noble-like voice silenced the entire stadium. Even the microphone lady is shocked. After some time, people are murmuring to each other, unsure of what's going on.

"Oh dear, Nep-Nep is overdoing it again." Compa said, laughing to herself.

IF nodded, agreeing to what Compa said, "I agree. Seriously, all four of them do have that same sense of pride when they used that form, huh…"

" _Hikaru, so what do you think? Is Neptune really-"_

I nodded, 'Yeah, no doubt about it. Neptune, or Lady Neptune is the CPU of this nation then. So it is correct to assume that Nepgear here is a Goddess, as well.' I replied inwardly.

As the crowd, me included, are still in loss for words, a white, futuristic giant axe fell and placed itself right on the center of the field with a loud *BAM!* sound.

"Woah!" "What the heck?!" and etc. etc. are coming from the crowd, heck even the microphone lady went back to her original place. Wait… she's smiling… heh, so I guess this is an act for all of us, huh?

"Citizens of Gamindustri! The event has already started!" Another unknown voice could be heard, this one is noticeably louder than the first one.

" _ **I can sense someone coming to us… Oh, it's the candidate of Lastation. Hikaru, act like you're on good terms with her.**_ **"**

Umm… Okay?

I look to my left and a girl that has a similar face and looks with Lady Noire came into view, and when our eyes meet, she made a genuine look. Thank goodness, I thought that was a close call.

Doing what X told me to, I smile and waved my hands, "Oh, hey! You came here to watch the tournament, as well?" I ask her. Please react positively. Please react positively. Please react positively.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head, sitting on my left, "Y-yeah, I am."

Nepgear smiled at the girl, "Ah, Uni-chan! You're late, you know!"

Uni sighed while smiling again, "I know, I know. Those two wanted to play more even though I told them the tournament is starting, well sucks to be them." She said. So, her name is Uni?

IF wanted to say something but instead she looked up, Nepgear, Compa, Uni and I looked up as well. It appears that the crowd also looked up in sync.

Four women, two of them wears a swimwear-like suit, mainly in black color while the other two wears a swimwear-like suit as well but mainly in white color, all flying in the air with their futuristic wings.

The first woman has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest, okay shut up X I can hear your laugh. Anyway, her bodysuit, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle part of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline.

The second one, which I already know her identity is Lady Noire, or should I say Lady Black Heart.

The third one and the fourth one though, it is the first time I have seen their appearance.

The third woman, or should I say girl? She has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (which is her elbow-forearm parts) of the sleeve.

And lastly, the last (and the most mature… by body looks) has purple eyes and her hair is long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail; her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety.

Just by looking at them, I immediately knew who they are. They are the four Goddesses of Gamindustri.

The crowd cheered in pure excitement, even louder than ever before.

"LADY PURPLE HEART!"

"YEAH! LADY BLACK HEART!"

"LADY WHITE HEART!"

"LADY GREEN HEART!"

Their Goddesses smiles gently but still with an aura of pride surrounding them.

"In Gamindustri, everything is about competition. Those who cannot win, don't survive. And that brought the disaster that is the Console Wars, but we decided to stop the endless and meaningless battle and start to embrace unity and teamwork instead. But everything is always about competition, until now." Purple Heart said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"And now, through this tournament we want to test all of you who dare to push the limits; achieving true victory that shall make Gamindustri stronger than ever before." She finished her statement.

"Every single one of you will see a floating coin in front of you, and those who wanted to join this tournament shall grab said coin and they will be registered to the system." Black Heart added.

True to her words, a floating coin appeared in front of everyone in the stadium, including me. Some are reluctant to grab it while others immediately grabbed the coin.

" _Hikaru, will you join?_ " Grimoire asked.

'I don't know to be honest, sounds kinda suspicious for me.' I replied inwardly.

Nepgear and the rest didn't grab the coins as well, they just simply watched them floating. Weird.

"Those who grabbed their coins will get a health bar on top of their heads. Don't worry though, when your health bar reaches zero percent, you will simply revive. Just like a game, and all of you shall have three lives." White heart stated, and as she finished talking health bars popped out on top of those who grabbed their coins, showing a neon green bar. On the left side of the health bar is a heart icon with the number three on it.

"Are you excited? Please, advance to the field immediately." Green Heart said with a motherly smile.

Considering the people that were in this stadium is about two hundred and ninety-nine thousand people, I guess about eighty-five thousand people accepted the challenge.

The challengers went their ways towards the field and looked up to their Goddesses.

"Bl- I mean, White Heart, please." Purple Heart said and White Heart nodded.

White Heart snapped her fingers, resulting the futuristic giant white axe from earlier started to glow, and underneath said axe a ripple-like effect appeared, changing colors from purple to black, white to green and so on. The ripple effect becomes bigger and bigger, eventually reaching the corners of the giant field. Weapons like swords, axes, spears and other weapons started to show their presence one after another. Basically, the field is full of weapons lying here and there.

" _ **What is this Unlimited Blade Works bullshit?"**_

I really don't get your comments sometimes.

"Those weapons are for all of you to use. Test your abilities by using various weapons, in order to meet the perfect match." Said Green Heart, still smiling.

The challengers' faces are full of either confident looks or doubtful looks, "Well, when will the event start?" One of them asks.

Purple Heart laughs, "Getting impatient, are we? Well without further ado…"

The four Goddesses smiled to each other, "…Game Start!" And they started the tournament.

The crowd cheered as the challengers fought each other. Each of them clashed against each other, by using swords until axes, while some of them made their bullets collide with each other. Sparks are flying here and there. It looks ordinary for the others, but for me…. This is… weird.

" _ **You sensed it too, huh? The change of air… that surrounded the four of them."**_ X commented.

I moved my sight, now looking to the four Goddesses that still flew on top of the field, watching over the challengers. Their eyes, shines with brilliance observing the contestants fighting each other, somehow gave this killing aura. It's… menacing, to say the list.

White Heart pulled her axe through some magic and gripped the handle tightly, "Well, shall we?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Let's do it."

Wait what? As they said to each other, all four of them flew towards the field and targets the challengers while breaking the sound barrier. What is this even about?

Purple Heart swings her katana at one of the challengers and he blocked her attack with his axe.

"Wait a second, Lady Purple Heart! What is this!"

"We already told you that we wanted to test those who are brave. And so we have decided to join this tournament from the beginning!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

Some put on a stressed face or either an irritated one, I wonder if they hate Purple Heart and the rest?

White Heart attacked twenty people at once with a powerful swing, some dodged but others got a direct hit on their chests, "Useless, useless, useless! Is this the limits of _my_ people?!" White Heart asks as she easily deflect bullets with her axe.

" _ **If there is a Japanese dub about this story, I wished White Heart would say MUDA MUDA MUDA instead."**_ What's with your random comments today X?

Meanwhile, Green Heart dances beautifully with her spear, thrusting while blocking repeatedly, "Now, now. This is nothing but a surprise event for them. We must not be harsh on them."

…..

And this is coming from a woman who could stab five people at once with ease.

Three sword users dashed towards Black Heart, only to see their swords broken in half by said Goddess. Black Heart laughed, "It takes a will of steel to fight me with that kind of strength." She said as she slashed them, dropping their health bars to zero, all three of them shouted in pain due to her attacks.

"Oh my, Onee-chan is being harsh as always." Uni said as she sighed.

Nepgear laughed awkwardly, "Yeah. It seems Blanc-san cannot hold her wrath, too." She added.

Blanc… X, what does Blanc mean again?

" _ **Blanc means White, in French. So Nepgear is talkin' about that loli over there.**_ **"**

" _X, I swear to myself I'll kill you if you said that word again."_

" _ **Oh yeah I forgot we have a flat lady here as well.**_ **"**

'Guys stop.' This is gonna be a pain for me later on, huh?

"I think it is best for all of you to start learning to evade our attacks! **Cross Combination!** " Purple Heart exclaimed as her futuristic katana emits a purple glow as she dashed towards her target. Slashing the air with no end in sight, people around said Goddess got their heath bars depleted sooner or later even though they're fortunate enough to stay outside her range.

Me and the rest of the audience watched the challengers failed in agony, one after another. The sound of 'Game Over!' keeps echoing throughout the stadium. If this event will be recorded in some history textbook for children, I would dub this the 'Genocide of idiocy'. Wow I guess having a spirit that lets out weird jokes affects my mind too, huh?

" _ **Oh… I get it now. Heh, a funny joke indeed."**_ X said as he started to laugh.

" _What do you mean, X?_ " Just like Grimoire, I'm interested as well.

" _ **You see, the reason why Shift Period is dangerous to our beloved CPUs is that there are lots of haters; extremists, for example. I've been thinking for a while now, and I'll bet ten million credits when you, Hikaru, asks one of the CPUs why did they do all of this bullshit they will answer something that has a connection with those haters. It is a logical thing to do, even though if the rest of their followers knew all of this it could mean the end for their lives. Another thing to note is that CPUs can die, either through some… 'accident' or when they lose their shares; their people's faith. Your strongest power source is also your biggest weakness. Ain't that funny?**_ **"** X explained, still chuckling to himself.

His explanation made me frown at them. If that is indeed the case, are they trying to… No, not that far.

One of the four, giant screens showed the statistics of the challengers… 50% of them have only one life left, while 30% of them still has three lives… The rest? Game over for them. But there is something weird though… the Goddesses' stats. The four of them have only one life, but the health bars… let's just say there is almost no chance to decrease it. But this is of course a fair and square tournament, there should be a way to at least defeat one of them.

But… how?

Some of the contestants struggled to stand up, while others just lay on the field, hardly taking a breath.

White Heart clicked her tongue loudly, "You are all weak! Have you no shame, challenging us with that kind of strength?!" She said, her words echoing due to everyone being silent.

" _ **This tournament is pointless. Hikaru, we should go home."**_ X told me.

" _Wait a minute. Can we watch how things go from now?"_ Grimoire asked.

I nodded, 'Actually, yeah. I want to see it as well.' I said inwardly.

The contestants are, as expected, still struggling to get up while holding their weapons respectively.

"This is getting nowhere," Black Heart said, letting out a sigh, "and here we thought you all could pull it off graciously when we didn't use our full power…"

So they are… not serious?

" _ **Yeah, I can tell from here. Considering they are, well, Goddesses, I think they'll kill those losers without trying to do so."**_

" _Do you think they'll go as far as that though?"_

" _ **Well, even immortals like them have some hatred within them. They said that they started to cooperate ever since the Console War ended, but do you think that is indeed the case? I can feel it; the little bits of hatred in each of their souls. No mistaking it."**_

I looked at the field with a shocked expression, if what X said is true, then… no, I don't need to think about that for now.

'X, do you think there's a way to defeat them?' I ask X inwardly as always.

X hummed for a second, _**"That I don't know. But, there's no point of making a tournament or event that is not winnable, well except if you're a psychotic CEO of some game company. Jokes aside, I'm actually calculating the chances for those pathetic challengers to at least defeat one of the Goddesses, and the end result is not that shocking… 56%."**_ He explained.

" _Wait a minute, that's a big number!"_ Grimoire said in shock.

" _ **Exactly. Defeating all four of them in one run is an impossible feat, but what's logical is that you team up with the other challengers and target one of the Goddesses. I know, the other three would interfere and help the targeted, but it is still better than blindly attacking without any sense of teamwork at all."**_

I really don't get with the math and crap, but I guess I get the gist of it. Somehow.

Purple Heart sighed at Black Heart's comment, "I think it is best to leave it be, then," she paused before looking at the challengers with stern eyes, "for those who still want to challenge us, stand up! Those who don't will be sent to the hospital immediately through teleportation!"

" _ **Well, that escalated really quickly. Did mister author wanted to make this shit quick because he's lazy or because he wanted to prove that the CPUs are too strong? Really makes me think, indeed. Also what's the deal? Those who should stay at the hospital can't even enjoy the festival now!"**_

I sighed, and apparently this caught both Uni and Nepgear's attention.

"Umm… Nuit-san, are you okay?" Nepgear asked with a worried expression.

"Y-yeah, what's wrong with you? You seemed exhausted." Uni added.

"Nothing to be worried about, really. But I feel like this past thirteen days are slowly taking a toll on my head… sigh…" I mumbled as I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes.

Seriously, I was brought to this world only to be fucked by some edgy girl that became my master, and then talked with a goddamned dragon with no body. Not long after that, seeing a glimpse of my past that is actually my death scene. Not to mention Éclair and the Retainers….

Feeling that my head's pain is loosening up, I looked at the field. What made me surprised is that some challengers stood up, even though with great pain, while looking straight at the Goddesses.

" _ **They have some balls, I tell you. Even the ladies there, too."**_

Why are they trying so hard?

" _ **Ever since the ancient times, humans are so foolish that they tried to do the impossible possible. But through the mix of idiocy and hard work, they'll achieve things they really want. But hey, this is coming from a spirit that died from some bullshit reasons, so don't trust me on this department."**_

Just like what Purple Heart said, the challengers that gave up their chances to beat their Goddesses immediately disappeared one by one, their bodies changing to dust. Creepy.

White Heart laughed, "Do you guys _really_ want to win this event really bad?! Now, I'm not the type to be the bad news giver, but every single one of you will beat each other after all the hard work beating the four of us, you know!"

"Indeed. Those who have foolish reasons to participate on this battle royale should just scatter immediately to their respective homes." Green Heart added. Ouch that's harsh.

" _ **Well that is also the truth. Those who seek extraordinary things in life should have their own noble reasons; even if it was filthy to others. Whether that extraordinary wish is literally extraordinary or small, as long as they wanted it, they shall have their ways to achieve them. This is nothing compared to some national wars, but everything is a competition. You won't last long on the battlefield if you have nothing to offer… especially…"**_

X didn't say anything after that.

"Well, this is our token of appreciation for your bravery."

The four Goddesses emits this powerful aura that surrounds their body, making me gulp in fear.

"Is this the first time you've seen Nep and the rest in action, Nuit?" IF asks, smiling at me.

"Umm…. Yeah, how do I put it…. They're energetic?"

" _ **You sure are bad at this. Let's switch places."**_

Hey, wait-!

X closed my eyes, changing their colors to my usual hollow blue to bloody red. But because I'm currently surrounded by Nepgear and the rest, he immediately changed the colors again to the hollow blue color.

"Ah, sorry. What I'm trying to say is, they are really into this event as much as the challengers do. Which makes the fun doubling up." X said, smiling at IF and Compa.

"Huh… you seemed… different." IF hummed, crossing her arms. Wait, she's _that_ good?!

"Silly Iffy! Nuit-san is not a CPU." Compa replied, laughing.

X looked at the field, Purple Heart and the other three are still maintaining their menacing aura.

"If you have any bravery left, shoot us with all your might!" White Heart shouted, startling the remaining contestants. Or challengers, whatever. I can't seem to just pick one of them, huh?

They all wavered a bit, before shooting their arrows; well those who are currently holding bows that is. Some that uses guns started shooting at the Goddesses.

Purple Heart and the other three simply dodged their attacks while chanting something for a… spell?

" **In the name of our world's progress…** "

White Heart deflects the arrows and bullets that went straight towards them, making sure Black Heart -or Lady Noire- could continue the chant.

" **And in the name of our beautiful world, full of regality…** "

Green Heart started to deflect them too with her spear as the contestants picked up their pace at attacking them, now White Heart started chanting while still deflecting.

" **We shall protect our world's serenity, and keep protecting our beautiful pastures!** "

" **All for the sake of Gamindustri! Divina poena est caelum!** "

The four of them clashed their weapons against each other, making an attack that instantly creates this blinding light that soon enveloped the stadium.

"What the-?!" X couldn't even finish his line as the blinding light soon got accompanied by a noisy screech.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

"What the fuck was that all about…?" X cursed, blinking my eyes repeatedly before looking back at the stadium.

Everyone was… silent. No one dare to say a thing, they just… stared at the field.

"Well… that was something." X said, smirking.

And of course, the sound-!

 _ **GAME OVER!**_

-could be heard across the field.

All the contestants groaned in pain while X looked at the field with an entertained face.

"Nep-Nep and the rest are overdoing it… Iffy, everyone I will go help the hospital! See you around!" Compa said hurriedly, running to the exit.

"Well, all we could do is…" X raised both of my hands-

 _Clap, clap, clap_

-and clapped my hands in a slow motion.

Oh great everyone is looking at me now, fuck you X.

"Nuit-san?" Nepgear asked with a worried face as the contestants' body got teleported to the hospital.

"What a great end! Well, time to go home, see you later fuckers!" X said in a happy tone as he walked his way towards the exit.

"H-hey, Nuit! Where are you going?" IF asks me, or X.

"I'm going home, to the place where I belong~ jokes aside, I've learned enough. See ya." He winked at Nepgear and the rest. My Lord, are you trying to make me look like that dude who wears a red tank top that has golden mohawk haircut?!

"Dude, just calm down, we'll go to our base and fucked off, tell Kurome everything we know and get the reward. Easy peasy." He whispered to me as he walked towards one of the guards who are currently guarding the exit doors.

"Sir, you may not leave the stadium until further notice." Guard #1 says.

"And why, in the names of all mythical legends, would I follow your words?" X said in response.

Guard #1 and #2 looked at each other before #2 started to speak, "There is another event that we all would love the audience to watch. And that includes you, kind sir."

X roughly sighed, "Alright, you Fennec fucks. You two better guarantee it's interesting."

" _Can you stop grumbling for once?"_ Grimoire asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Can you stop being curious about my drawer? You've been trying to open it, right?"

" _T-that's not true!"_

X shook my head and sat on our seat once again, IF and the rest looking at us with confused looks.

"What happened?" Uni asks.

X shrugged my shoulders before pulling my harmonica while pressing its button, making the blade appear, "Apparently I cannot leave due to a new event after this. It better be real interesting, or I might go full Heracles on this stadium." X joked as he spins my dagger around.

"Don't you mean Hercules?" IF asks.

"Names doesn't matter on the battlefield, you prove yourself with your skill, after all." X replied.

"True."

X and IF immediately laughed together, making Nepgear and Uni even confused than before.

"Man, you sure are one hell of a girl, aren't you?! Hahahahaha!" X said as he gasped for air. Hey, this is still my body you know?

"You too, Nuit! You can really be a different character in a split second!" IF said as she closed her mouth to stop her laughter.

As X and IF continued to joke around about random things, the microphone announcer lady ran her way hurriedly towards the middle of the stadium, trying to catch some air, "P-please applause for this amazing performance!" She said and the audience roared in excitement again.

What made me think though…

"Performance… huh?" X said, stopping his laughter.

"Nuit-san? You sounds worried…" Nepgear said, which made X nodded.

"Ah, yeah. So I guess I'm correct once again." X replied.

But hey can we switch places now? I don't want to be the narrator without using _my_ body, you know? Wait, why am I breaking the fourth wall? X reluctantly agreed and I can move my body on my own again. Phew, finally!

Purple Heart took the mic from the announcer lady and looked at the audience, "The previous match was supposed to be the end for the Grand Festival's tournament, but we have a special plan in mind thanks to a certain one."

Both Green Heart and White Heart glanced at Black Heart, who is closing her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Is what Black Heart says.

Purple Heart smiles and suddenly all the lights went off just like before the battle royale starts, but instead a spotlight appeared, scanning the audiences' seats before stopping on…!

"You, over there. Please stand for the crowd!" Purple Heart announced as the spotlight stopped at me. Why would it stop at me?! There's like lots of people here, you know!

"Wait a second, why are you being told to stand up, Nuit?!" IF asks, which I shrugged in response.

"I-I don't know! I'm surprised too, ya know!" I replied.

" _ **Let's just stand up first. Go, Hikaru."**_

I sighed and stand up from my seat, Nepgear and Uni looked at me with worried looks.

"Nuit-san, you didn't do anything weird, right?"

I shook my head, "No, Nepgear. I think I can work this out. I hope so."

I walked down the stairs until I'm on the field, the remaining swords and other weapons are scattered throughout the field. I picked one of the sword.

" _ **Hmm…. Not a bad thing, I suppose. But considering your possibilities… we're going to have a hard time."**_ X said.

Can you stop spouting nonsense?

"So, you're the one Noire told us." White Heart said as she scanned me with her sharp, crimson eyes and then smirked, "not bad. You might be a good opponent."

"Am I? I'm not good against divine beings, but I'll try to keep up. Well, we won't fight right?" I asked her.

"Oh, we will. And it shall not be an easy one, for you that is." Green Heart added with a smile.

 **"** _ **Give me a break, we're fighting them for real? I thought she was joking on me…"**_

Wait, you're the one who accepted Lady Noire's challenge, yet you thought she's joking?!

" _ **Hikaru, close your mouth. That way I can speak to the outside world without controlling your body. It's a technique I learned from this alien that works as a spy. Really saved my ass a lot."**_

Wait, are aliens even a thing?!

" _ **Just shut up and close your mouth dammit."**_

Okay, okay!

I looked at the four of them, and my eyes quickly changed from my usual hollow blue to red in a split second, but it appears Purple Heart and the rest noticed it.

I smiled while letting X talk, _**"Before we started fighting and all that, how about we talk our way out of this? Surely there's a way that involves peace."**_

"You're talking without moving your mouth? Now that's a first. But, we also have a reason behind all of this, we hope you understand." Purple Heart replied.

" _ **Oh, I understand alright. But you know…"**_

X told me to pick another sword, while he keep talking, _**"I'm not into pointless fights. They bore me. What can I get from this in return? I'm simply searching for knowledge. Knowledge is power, they say. So I asked you all again… What can I get from all of this?"**_

Knowing what X would do, I threw the sword I picked up towards Purple Heart, but she instantly deflect it with her katana, breaking the sword instantly.

" _ **Well fuck me, these weapons are shit quality.**_ **"** X complained.

"You asked what can you get, correct? You either gain victory, or simply defeat. Of course winning against us will give you a chance to ask anything from us. You wanted knowledge, right?" Black Heart asks.

"That's what I'd like to hear!" I shouted as I dashed at them.

"Energetic, aren't you?!" White Heart was the first to respond, as she flew towards me with great speed.

The audience cheered as my sword and White Heart's axe clashed, sparks flying everywhere.

"You're good at using swords, huh?! Self taught or something?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just my instinct to survive!" I replied as I pushed her back and smashed my sword against her axe, breaking it instantly.

That made White Heart surprised, seeing that as my chance, I kicked her right arm and kicked her stomach.

"Guh!" She winced in pain as she flew for a couple meters before slowing her fall with her axe.

She's actually… how should I put it, squishy? I just need to be careful with her axe.

"To think that you can push Blanc away… you are interesting." Green Heart said as she and the other two regroup with White Heart.

"Well, I don't want to lose my head after all." I said, breathing heavily. I really need to start training.

" _ **Hikaru, what in the actual fuck are you doing?! I haven't told you how to beat them!"**_

There's no room for plans, you know!

"So, I guess that is how you warm things up for yourself? Not bad for a weirdo like you." White Heart said as she spits on the ground.

"Probably, last time I fought against someone my bones got broken. So, learning from past experience is a thing for me." I replied in return.

Purple Heart coughs, "Well, I haven't even say anything to start our match, you just dashed at us with no plans at all. Or that is what I assume."

Well, she got me there.

Purple Heart snapped her fingers, and two out of four giant screens showed my statistics, like health gauge and all that, while the other one shows the Goddesses' stats.

"Now, what if we made a deal? If you could at least take one of us out, you win. But you may try to take us down, using tricks works too, but you're not the type to do something like that, no?" Purple Heart explained to me.

I think for a second, "Hmm… I'm not much of a trickster, but I do have some aces up my sleeves." I answered.

"Good. Now then, may I ask your name? Our friend here doesn't want to tell us your name, well not that I don't know..." Purple Heart continued, smiling at me.

I looked at Lady Black Heart and then White Heart and lastly Green Heart.

"Well… how should I put this… I'm on a mission, so…" I paused as I pulled out another sword, while using my battle stance, "Call me Nuit, I guess?"

They looked at each other before nodded to themselves.

"Okay, well are you ready?" Green Heart asks me.

"Hmm? I already did my move, though." I smiled, making them confused.

" _ **Trying to pull a bluff now?"**_

'I can use your magic, right? Then I'll use to it based on my imagination. Is that allowed?'

" _ **No complaints, just use it with no stop."**_

I nodded and dashed towards them again, this time I let X's mana to travel itself to the swords that I currently held right now. If X can do teleportation magic, then…

"Eat this!" I shouted as I attack Purple Heart, swinging my sword towards her.

The moment she saw my attack, she blocked it with her katana, and due to my force, my sword that got into contact with her katana broke down.

"Nice try, but you need to-!"

I smirked and the now broken sword I held with my right hand got changed instantly with another sword.

"How about this then?!" I said as I swing that sword against her, slightly dealing her damage.

"Oh no, you don't!" Now it's Lady Black Heart and Green Heart's turn to attack me, I quickly changed one of my swords with a lance to counter the both of them equally.

Lady Black Heart's sword clashed with mine, while my lance clashed against Green Heart's spear.

"Creative, and to think someone could easily wield a sword and a lance in one go… really, what exactly are you?" Lady Black Heart asks.

I pushed her without answering while trying to stand Green Heart with my spear, but her movements are so fast I couldn't even scratch her!

"Move it, bitches!" Shouted White Heart as she fell towards my direction, aiming for my head with her axe.

Looking up, I blocked her attack with my weapons, and I dashed back because of her sheer amount of force.

'X, can I use Wings of Famine again?'

" _ **It's going to be painful, don't complain."**_

I nodded, and pulled out Ace's crystal out of my parka's pocket.

"What is that?" White Heart asks.

I took a deep breath, "Let's go for another flight, Ace! **Wings of Famine, Spread Out!** "

As I crushed the green orb that I held, a magic circle appeared behind my back just like last time. My eyes and teeth became dragon-like, and lastly a pair of dragon wings appeared behind my back.

"Now… time to get serious!" I shouted as I flew towards the four of them.

"So this is what you're talkin' about?!" White Heart asks Lady Black Heart as the four of them scattered to mess with my direction.

"Yeah, and he's stronger than you think!"

Summoning a bow, I used my sword as its arrow, "All of you, get back here! **Gale Arrow Shoot!** "

I released the sword and it quickly soared throughout the field, chasing them.

" _A new technique, right off the bat? Amazing!"_ Grimoire cheered.

I don't know, where did I learn all of this? But whatever, I'll probably know the reason later.

I used the attack repeatedly but Purple Heart and the rest evaded all of them, damn this is going to be hard.

White Heart broke the sound barrier as she flew straight towards me, raising her axe as she does so.

*CLASH!*

"First, teleportation magic. And now magical wings?! What exactly are you?" White Heart asks me.

"It's none of your business!" I pushed her once again, but with a little bit of help from our wings.

"Hyaaah-!"

Purple Heart rushed in, diving towards me with her katana pointing straight towards my neck.

"Guh!" I gritted my teeth in pain as I dodged her attack, but her katana still slashed my shoulder, making it bleed.

" _Are you okay, Hikaru?!"_

"I'm fine! **Gale Arrow Shoo-** "

" **You won't win. That I promise you. Now, how about a little bit of punishment?"**

At that single moment, my eyes couldn't see anything other than the color red, before I fell at an incredible pace.

"Guh-! Gaaaaah-!"

I winced in pain as the wings on my back disappeared, before landing on the arena, making a large crater. What is going on with my body?!

" _Hikaru! Are you okay?! A-ah, don't worry! I'll fasten up your regeneration!"_

" _ **Calm down, Grimoire! This is not our lucky day, or week. I have found an explanation myself but I'll hold it until we won, somehow. Focus on your regeneration spell, Grimoire. I'll give Hikaru my mana."**_

As I look at the air, Purple Heart and the other three are looking at me. Wait are they…. Shocked?

"What's up with him?" Green Heart asked White Heart, who shrugged in response.

"Whatever the reason is, it's obviously our chance!" White Heart said before she flew towards me while readying her axe.

" _ **Not on my watch! The moonlight shall protect the weak and the strong, now appear before me,**_ _ **Scutum Fidei!**_ **"** X shouted, a bright blue shield that was created by mana appeared to guard me from White Heart's attack.

I immediately recovered myself and dashed towards a safe area, not giving a damn about my aching body and I looked at the giant screen. Grimoire will probably lecture me about this later, but that's nothing to be worried about.

"….60% possibility of me to win, huh? That's not too bad!" I said as I picked up a spear on the ground and made my way towards White Heart again, aiming at her neck.

She reflected my attack and my spear got broken in half, and I immediately summoned another spear and I attempt to stab her chest area with it. She used her hand and her fast reflex to make me miss my hit.

Although, that's to be expected.

As my body became close with her, I immediately dropped my spear and grabbed her free hand, "I got you now! You hit like a brick, but you're nothing in weight! Hoorah!" I raised her with all my might and threw her at Green Heart, who is soaring towards me.

"What the?!" Green Heart squealed as the two of them collided against each other and eventually fell into the ground.

"Hiyaaah-!"

"You won't get away this time!"

Purple Heart and Black Heart both rushed towards me, their weapons raised in the air, while White Heart and Green Heart are struggling to get up.

*Clash!* *Clash!*

My swords collided with their weapons, making sparks flying around. They pushed their weapons against me, trying to make me lose my balance.

" _ **Should I help?"**_

That would be nice, actually.

"I should praise you for keeping up with us four. But can you actually won, I wonder?" Purple Heart asks me.

Two pair of eyes looked at mine, as my eyes shines in bloody red color.

"You-!"

X, now controlling my body, smirked at them, "That's right, I'm back bitches!"

X roared and pushed the two of them easily, kicking their weapons simultaneously with a roundhouse kick.

"His fighting style changed?!" said Purple Heart, rubbing her wrist.

"I did say that I have some aces up my sleeve, right? You should've guessed that I'm capable of doing things like this." X said, smiling arrogantly at the four of them.

"I've been discussing with myself for awhile, and simply put I don't think I can restraint myself anymore. Time to eliminate you. One by one."

"That's gold, coming from someone who will probably lose." White Heart said.

"Haha, true. But a bluff is enough for me to win. Purple Heart, what did you say regarding our deal?" X asks.

X, what are you?

" _I sensed a lot of magic on the field… Is this your doing, X?!"_

"You will win if you could knock one of us out, that is enough for the four of us."

X smiled, "Nice! You saying that makes me feel okay to do this. Now, don't hate me for this."

X closed my eyes, _**"Hikaru. What I'm going to show right now is the image of your true power. Your… inner self, so to speak. You've been chained by all these burdens, and now it is my job to provide you help and strength. Grimoire, you may not remember this, but I do. You should, no, you must tell Hikaru someday."**_

" _What are you talking about?"_

X opened my eyes while raising my right hand, " **Foolish one who created the hellish chains, I shall order you to eliminate even the brightest stars! All eyes on you, Blank X Chain bind!** "

Chains emerged from the field, looking like a group of leviathans coming out from the blue ocean. They all have pointy spikes on their tip, aiming towards the four Goddesses.

"What the hell?!" White Heart cursed as the four of them backed off, evading the chains.

"Once I have set this spell, they won't leave until a prey is caught, you see. And you're a good target, White Heart." X snapped my fingers, as if it's planned, the chains started their way towards White Heart.

They wrapped around her limbs and body, lastly her neck.

"Blanc!" Green Heart exclaimed as she tried to rush to her aid.

"You three won't do a thing. **Gravity X Zero Point!** " snapping my fingers once again, X casted yet another spell, making Purple Heart and the rest unable to move.

"W-what is this?!" White Heart choked for air as her grip on her axe slowly loosening, and lastly her axe falls into the ground.

"T-that's enough!" Black Heart shouted at me, gritting her teeth.

"Well yes, but I can also do this!" X shouted, using my hands to command the chains -that are currently wrapping around White Heart- to literally smack Purple Heart and the other two.

"Guah-!"

The four of them roughly landed on the field as X looked at the giant screens.

He did it again. That devilish smirk.

"Heh, seems like I've hit the last nail in the coffin. White Heart is down. You three should just surrender at this point. What says-"

" **You couldn't possibly win against them. You foolish strayed soul. I guess you need to sleep beautifully like a little princess!"**

X tightly clenched my chest, my eyes widening and blood flowing out through my mouth.

"Guh….! Dammit, that woman is not making this easy for me…! Hikaru, I'm… sorry… you won't see me for a… while…"

As my body slowly fall into its knees, I can feel X's presence slowly fading away. And lastly, I controlled my body again.

"Haa-! Hah, hah… what the heck, X?!" I wiped my mouth, slowly standing up.

The crowd murmured between each other, I couldn't hear what they said though.

I look at the giant screens. I'm at 45% health, while Purple Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart are all at 50% respectively. White Heart is just like what X said, she got knocked out.

" _Hikaru, this is bad! I can't find X! He's not on your mind field anymore!"_

Wait, what?! What do you mean he's not on my mind?!

" _I-I don't know! I'll find him!"_

I then realized how heavily bruised my body is, thus I'm using my sword to keep my balance.

"Haa… Haa… I should… not let him do things like that again…" I spoke to myself.

Purple Heart was the first to get up, and just like me she used her katana to keep her balance while Black Heart and Green Heart follow suit.

"You… You sure are quite the trickster, aren't you?" Purple Heart asks me, her breath unstable.

I slowly walk towards them, pulling the gun Lady Kurome gave me from my bag, "Haa… Probably, I'm not used to it though… and I guess we're nearing the end of this tournament, huh?" I stand in my battle stance again while keeping myself up, my legs are already about to give in because of what X did. Seriously, did he forget that I'm an ordinary human?

"You still want to continue?" Green Heart said, both surprised and confused.

"Might as well, don't you think? I don't want to be that kind of fighter who retreats when they could've won." I answered

" _ **WELL THEN, HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A LITTLE TOKEN OF APPRECIATION?"**_

What was that?

My surroundings suddenly became grey in color, and time moved… slower? This sensation feels different from the weird time stop moments, though…

" _ **COME, MY CHILD. TAKE OUT WHAT'S INSIDE YOUR POCKET. IT IS THE TIME FOR THE BROTHERS' REUNION."**_

Brothers? Reunion?

I slowly took out the thing inside my parka's pocket, wait, this is-?!

A glowing, yellow orb… Don't tell me…

"I see… Brothers, huh… I don't know much for now but screw it! Let's do this together!" I shouted.

My surroundings went into its normal state again, and I can see that Purple Heart is running towards me, Black Heart and Green Heart following her.

I pulled out Ace's crystal with my right hand.

"I'm counting on you two! **Wings of Famine, Spread Out!** "

As our wings manifests behind my back once again, I evaded Purple Heart's attack.

"And then… **Claws of Death, Tear Out!** " I tried to crush Max's crystal, but it didn't break?

"Come on dammit- woah!" I dodged Green Heart's spear and flew away from her to make some distance.

But seriously, the hell is wrong with this thing?!

 _*"Don't do it… Don't use it, *BZZT!*! It's too dangerous…!"*_

That voice…

"Stop spacing out!"

"!" I summoned a sword out of nowhere and blocked Black Heart's attack. Her attacks now are way stronger than before, or is it because I'm tired?

"You chose the wrong option, you already beat Blanc so why bother fighting against the three of us?"

I gritted my teeth as I pushed her back with my sword, "Because I simply wanted to!"

Suddenly, Max's crystal that is still being held by my left hand shines brightly.

"Huh?! Alright, this could be my chance! **Claws of Death, Tear Out!** " I tried to crush the crystal again, but with a little bit of force into it. And I did it!

"Guh-! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my body got shocked by a sudden electric wave. God, it hurts so much!

My hands slowly turning into dragon-like claws, scales slowly appearing on my arms with glowing purple lines on them. The lines became longer and longer, slowly reaching towards my shoulders.

"S-shit… I can't think straight…."

 _*BZZT!*_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I gritted my teeth vexingly as I try to control my body again, come on dammit!

"If I have only ten minutes to do this, then so be it!" I exclaimed with pain as I soar towards Purple Heart while raising my claw.

"What the-?!"

*CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Using my claws, I tried to slash Purple Heart with my claws again and again. She blocked my attacks with her katana.

"Why you!" Black Heart came towards my direction again, trying to slash my back with her sword.

I quickly turn my body while still holding out the pain, and blocked her attack.

Purple Heart and Black Heart fight against me. Swords clashed against a pair of dragon claws. Each time a strike is dealt from them, my body is getting harder and harder to control. My vision is getting blurry too…

I roared and kicked Purple Heart's stomach, that'll make her stop for awhile. Black Heart once again danced against me. Not going to wait any longer, I attack her non stop.

"Kuh-! This is… harder than I thought…!" I said as I gripped Black Heart's sword.

"Can you just give up?!" Black Heart asks me as she tried to make me release her sword.

"I can, but I don't want to!" I shouted as I kicked her in the stomach, and with that as my boost, I flew towards Green Heart.

"Coming to attack me now, are you?!"

I smirked at her words as I ripped passed through her.

"Why just attack you when I can FINISH YOU ALL AT ONCE?!"

Two magic circles appeared on top of my claws, each one of them golden yellow in color.

I don't think I can manage my fight against the four of them, but thanks to X and Grimoire… Yeah, I won't let them down!

"Are you implying you will take down the three of us at once? Ridiculous!" Black Heart seems to reject my idea.

"It IS ridiculous! But the thing is, through my sheer luck I already won this tournament, I just want to beat the three of you for the sake of the crowd's entertainment! With that out of my mind, time to end this!"

The magic circles started to spin rapidly, generating sparks around it.

"Interesting! Then show us what you're really made of! Noire, Vert! After me!"

"Right!"

"Indeed!"

The crowd cheers harder and harder as their Goddesses flew with speed unmeasurable to mankind. I smirked and flew towards them as well. This is it!

Because of our difference in agility, I faced the three of them after merely five seconds since the four of us rushed to clash.

Raising their weapons against me, I moved my claws in front of my chest.

" **Thunder that roars throughout the heavens, aid me in my road of destruction! Death Lightning Over break!** "

My claws met their weapons, and then…!

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

At that one, single moment, everything went white for a split second.

* * *

"Goddammit-! Guh-!"

Due to the intense destructive power that I just made, my body flew and crashed against one of the giant screens. Blood came out from my mouth as if it's a waterfall, our wings and claws disappeared due to the intense pain I felt.

What about Purple Heart and the rest? They also crashed against the giant screen in the opposite direction of me.

I slowly fall into the ground, my face flat to the floor. You know, like in comics and stuff.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast!"

"That guy is really strong, though. No one could beat White Heart, but he actually did it!"

"Not just that, he actually defeated Lady Purple Heart as well!"

"Not to mention that he also kept up with Black Heart and Green Heart! And also what were he using?!"

My body twitched in pain as I slowly stand up, with the aid of a staff that I summoned. I think I can't use Grimoire's mana anymore after this for awhile, and my ears are still ringing due to the massive explosion from before…

"I… really should stop… trying to act like a hero or something…" I said with a ragged breath.

I look at the field, guess I destroyed it. Almost.

Thanks to the dust flying around, I still couldn't see the screen that keeps the record, if that's the right word to use.

"Not a harm if I try… **Breeze Creation**!" I clapped my hands to create a single wave of air. Oh, that actually did clean up the dusts.

"….What the?"

What I saw, hell everyone saw it as well, is… not surprising, but I don't know what to say…

There it is, a picture of me -which I'm not really sure where the hell did they get it- and the picture of Purple Heart and the other three, with our health bars on the bottom. My health point is, to be expected, at a disappointing 1%.

Okay that is somewhat surprising, how can I nailed it? But then… the health bar for the Goddesses…

Are completely null. Void. Zero. And other zero-related words that I can't say right now.

"O-ouch… that last attack really is a great one…"

Following the voice, I looked at where Purple Heart and the rest were supposed to be.

Hmm, I suppose that was supposed to be for me?

I can see Purple Heart walking towards me while supporting Black Heart. Green Heart is on the back because she's carrying White Heart.

"That did the trick, am I right?" I'm just trying to lessen the thick atmosphere here.

Unexpectedly, Purple Heart laughs at my statement. A genuine laugh to boot.

"It sure is. Well then, may someone be kind enough to give me the mic?"

One of the, from her appearance, staff members came towards Purple Heart in a hurried manner and gave her the mic and excused herself.

I looked at the crowd.

People are still talking to each other about my fight, but now in an excited tune. IF looked like she's never eaten anything for three months and still trying to calm herself, Nepgear and Uni helping her.

"Ahem, citizens of Gamindustri. I don't have many words to say. But, let us give a massive applause for the winner!"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for me, who could barely stand without anything to hold my weight.

Did I really did it?

" _You sure did, Hikaru!"_

'Oh, you're back. Did you find X?'

" _S-sorry… he's completely gone!"_

Now that's a problem. But I think I'll find the solution later.

"Noire, can you stand properly?"

"Yeah, I can manage."

Purple Heart lets go of Black Heart and walked towards me, still smiling.

"Well, congratulations! You sure are strong, I almost think that you're a different person. Right, _Hikaru?_ " Purple Heart said, the last part with a different tone. Is she playing with me?

"W-well, thanks, I guess. You four are real strong as well. I don't think I can win without pulling a little bit of stunt myself." I replied.

"Well, please let me give you this medal. You do deserve it after all!"

Oh, a medal. Nice.

She puts on the medal on my neck. The medal is, of course, round in shape with a star sign on it.

"Now, let us shake hands. Congratulations."

I smiled as I shook her hand, everyone clapping and balloons flying towards the ceiling. Wait, where did the balloons come from?

And thus, the tournament ended in a not so climatic way.

* * *

I sighed as I am sitting on the Festival's food court, but the reason why I'm sighing is not because I'm exhausted.

It's because of ten girls, well two of them are… children, that sat down together with me as well.

More precisely, I'm sighing because of four sets of eyes that are staring at me.

"….To think that I'm the first one to be defeated…." The one who is muttering that is a girl that is around Lady Neptune's height. Her clothes are mostly revolves around the color of white. So I guess she's White Heart.

"Now, now, Blanc. No need to be grumpy over little details."

Hmm… from the process of elimination… this girl (woman?) is Green Heart's human form, right? Oh, she also revealed White Heart's true name for me. Thanks.

Now it's Lady Noire's turn to sigh, "But still, what is that power? And why didn't you tell us that you already met him, Neptune?!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Don't pinch my delicate cheeks! You know how I do things!" Lady Neptune complained, rubbing her now red cheeks.

I look to my left, Nepgear and Uni are talking about something that I don't know about, maybe they're talking about their hobbies or something? They're laughing together so I guess that could be it.

"Hey, weird guy! Are you really the one who beat sis and the others? You're not strong looking! Right, Rom?"

Ouch, that's a strike.

The one who roasted me is one of the most young looking out of the group. Okay that sounds really uncomfortable. The girl has long, chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a pastel pink winter coat over a plain gray and white overall dress. Her coat has puffed sleeves and a frilled white center part with many golden buttons, with a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and has boots with a similar color scheme with her coat. She has a light blue purse on her right shoulder. Could she be Blanc's little sister?

"Um… I don't think it's nice to say that, Ram. But… I think it's true… I think?"

I guess her name is simply Rom? And the other one is called Ram. I thought both of their names are computer related items? Not sure. Or Ram is you know, a type of goat-like creature.

I should mention that Rom looks exactly the same as her… twin sister? The thing is her hair is shorter and her clothes are mainly blue in color, her purse is pink in color though.

"Eh, you really believe that this weird dude is stronger than Blanc?! Oh, please! Look at his dead eyes."

I felt like I'm going to cry in any moment now!

"W-well… nice to meet you two as well. My name is-"

Neptune stands up and pointed her fingers at me, "Hikaru! Right?"

"Y-yeah, that's my name. I'm glad you remembered it…" I really do.

"….So why call yourself Nuit?" _Lady_ Blanc asks.

I really don't know how to answer her question right now.

"Uhh… that's my… right! My code name, yeah that." I hope they bought my lie.

"That's a funny code name. Should it be like a group of numbers? Like 686237! I learnt it from some detective game Blanc gave me, pretty cool right?" Neptune boasts.

"That means 'Number', that's an easy one to crack. But still, we are shocked to see you fought like that." Green Heart commented.

"As expected of Lady Vert." IF replied with a satisfied tone.

So… Lady Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert? Other than Lady Neptune, their names are related to colors…. Right?

" _That's right, Hikaru! Noire is the feminine word based on Noir, which is French for Black. Blanc is White as X mentioned, although it is a male word… ah, last but not least Vert is Green! So they're indeed colors!"_

Oh, that's a neat trivia. Thanks! Now, let's get back to Lady Vert's question. Or statement.

"Hmm… I don't think that I could win during our match. But I guess I was lucky." Let's just play the innocent card.

"Lucky?! You _are_ the main character! Curse you StarKnight07!" Lady Neptune comically banged her fists on the table.

"A-ah, Onee-chan! S-sorry, Nuit-san, she's acting like a child again…"

Okay now I'm not sure whether Nepgear is Lady Neptune's younger sister or her older sister instead.

"That's okay, I felt like I've been there as well…" I muttered.

"Anyway! Our friend Nowa here said that you have something to ask us, so spill the beans mister!"

Well, what Lady Neptune said is right, but X is the one who told Lady Noire about this… oh well, this is my chance.

"So… can I ask you about who you guys are? A-and I'm an amnesiac, so…"

"Amnesiac?! That's my trope!"

"Shut it, Neptune."

*Pinch!*

"Oww, oww, oww! Blanc, my ear, my ear!" Lady Neptune cried for Compa's help afterwards.

"Well, the four of us are the Goddesses of Gamindustri. Neptune here controls Planeptune, I with Lastation, Blanc rules over Lowee and lastly Vert hails from Leanbox." Lady Noire explained.

"Oh, I've been to Leanbox before. Talking about Leanbox, I really need to thank Miss Chika for everything." I said.

Lady Vert raised her eyebrows, "Chika? As in, Chika Hakozaki? How did you know her?"

"Well… I got into this trouble… and the Basilicom helped. Wait, you didn't know, Lady Vert?" now it's my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"W-well I have matters to attend…"

"….continuing where Noire stopped, those kids sitting near you is our little sisters. The Goddess Candidates. Nepgear is Neptune's younger sister, Uni is Noire's, and Rom and Ram are my twin younger sisters. Vert is the only one without a candidate."

"Hold it! I have my dearest Nepgear as my sister!"

"No, _you_ hold it! She's mine!"

Uh huh… four Goddesses, four Candidates… I see now.

"Oh yeah, how can you guys change forms?" I asked.

"Well, my friend! We have this cool power called HDD!" Lady Neptune said, making a V symbol with her hand.

"With HDD, we could access our Goddess forms, changing our power level instantaneously. Think of it like a special upgrade in a RPG game." Lady Vert added.

"….More importantly, what did you use during our fight?"

Okay, that question from Lady Blanc sent shivers down my spine.

"Actually… I want to know that as well. You do too, right Nepgear?"

"Ah, yeah. Uni's right, I want to know as well."

Great, now everyone are staring at me, save for Rom and Ram.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about? Rom, did we missed something?"

"We didn't watch the tournament…"

Oh no, I don't know what to answer!

"Uhh… G-good question… Ah, who wants ice cream?!" I instantly shouted.

"Oh, me! Me! I want some!"

"M-me too!"

Nice! I knew it kids are so gullible! …not in that way.

"O-okay, ice cream for eleven people, coming right up!"

I stand up and left the girls who are still dumbfounded and ran to some ice cream stand.

"W-wait, I'll help!" Nepgear volunteers. That's nice of her. Huh, she's gullible as well.

For now I've evaded that deadly question. Not that I don't want to answer it, but I feel like they'll press harder on me about it if I left them unsatisfied. Eh, I'll just feed them off with ice cream.

"Hey there! How may I help?"

As I stand in front of the ice cream stand, the employee greets me with a warm welcome. Wait, is it me or does she have a tail? A-and are those cat ears I'm seeing?

"Oh, CC2-san! Hello!" Nepgear greeted the employee with a big smile. So, she's CC2?

"Oh, hey there Nepgear! So what can I help you guys with? It sure is a great time for a cone of ice cream! But Nepgear, I didn't think you got some hot stuff running after you~"

Wait, what did she meant by that? And why is Nepgear blushing?

"A-ah, it's not what you think! He's Nuit-san, a new friend of mine."

As if she's not satisfied, the cat-girl looked at me with her brownish green eyes.

"So, you're Nuit, huh?"

"Y-yeah, that's me." Why am I sweating bullets now?

"Haven't seen your face 'round here, my name is CC2, nice to meet you!" CC2 smiled as her tail moves around.

"L-likewise. Anyway, can we have eleven sundaes? Yeah, big number, so I'm sorry if it's a trouble." I really hope it's not.

"Aww shucks, it's okay! Eleven sundaes for them, coming right up!" She then took eleven cups with the same size before asking one of her friends to help her out. Coming from her tone, I guess she knew Lady Neptune and the rest?

"You're right, Nuit-san! CC2-san is a valuable comrade of mine, she helped me when Onee-chan is… that story is for another time, I think." Nepgear said, chuckling to herself.

Something's odd though, why did she look so sad during the last part?

Nepgear turned to face me, come to think of it, her face does look the same as Lady Neptune, and…

"Umm, Nuit-san? Can I ask you something?" Now her expression turned into a worried one? I can't completely tell whether her weather is ruined or not.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Were you the one… how do I put it… who sa-"

"Here ya go! Eleven sundaes, up and ready!"

Suddenly, CC2 came with a big smile, two big containers made of plastic on each of her hand, and it's transparent so I can see the cups inside it. Wait, why does Nepgear's face became even more clouded?

"Oh, thanks. How much is it?" I asked the cat-girl as I pull out my wallet from my handbag. Oh yeah, I haven't used the gun Lady Kurome gave me… I'm sure she doesn't care anyways. Well, I did pull it just to bluff around. But that's not the point.

"It's free." Now that's a shocker.

"C-come again?" Just want to make sure.

"It's free, as in you don't need to pay for them. Be sure to say hello for me to everyone!" CC2 said as she shoved the two plastic containers into my hands.

"T-thanks… and yes, I will."

"A-are you sure they're free, CC2-san? I mean, that's…"

Well yeah, Nepgear has a point.

CC2 waved her hands, "Ah it's cool. I heard that you won the tournament as well, Nuit. Still, Nep and the others are gonna be okay, they're Goddesses and all. But you looks like you're alright as well! Care to give some tips to little old me? I mean, using recovery potions are slowly hurting my wallet."

Hmm… what should I say?

"Uhh… I trained a lot… I guess?" hope that's a good answer.

Her eyes widened as if she remembered some key information for a murder case, "Ah, I see, I see! Thanks for the great yet simple tip! I'll train even harder from now on!"

CC2 waved at me and Nepgear as the two of us went back to the group. I look at the girl walking besides me. Her bright lilac hair flowing free, but it seems she's having lots of thoughts going on her head. Oh yeah, she also brought one of the plastic containers as well. But shouldn't they just use containers made from paper? They could be properly destroyed. I thought you needed three hundred years just to destroy one plastic.

" _In Gamindustri, there is this thing where you could destroy the particles that made the item you wanted to destroy. Although it's made for large companies."_

Woah, scary. But anyway, I think I should ask what Nepgear wanted to ask me.

"Hey, Nepgear, what did you want to ask me back then? You were trying to ask me the same question back at the tournament, right?"

She stopped her steps and looked at me.

"…."

"…."

What's with this awkward situation?!

"…It's nothing important. Let's go to Onee-chan and the rest, shall we?" She smiled once again at me, and continued walking.

Did I miss something? I don't know, but one thing for sure…

Her smile was different than usual, even I who just met her twice knew this much.

The group -including me- treats ourselves with the sundaes that was given freely by CC2. It appears that CC2 is very close to Lady Noire. That's new.

On my right, Rom and Ram are feeding each other with their ice cream. Ram with strawberry flavor while Rom's is bubblegum flavored. I gotta say, the scene I'm looking at is cute, heartwarming even.

"Sso, woo arr yuu ezakli?" Lady Neptune said, mouth full with I cream. Wait, I don't think that's the sundae that I gave her, is that… pudding? And what's with the weird language?

"Uhh… come again?"

She gulped down her pudding, "Oops, sorry! I said 'So, who are you exactly?'."

Ah, so that's the question.

I took a little bit of my ice cream with my spoon, then I ate it of course, "Hmm… I did tell you guys that I'm am amnesiac. Call this cliché, but I knew I needed to do something important." Oh, my sundae is toffee flavored. Nice.

Lady Blanc narrowed her eyes, "Like checking Noire's Basilicom and doing weird behaviors, for example?"

Woah, that statement hits hard. How the heck can I evade this question now?

"Uhh… weird behavior, I don't think that's a good way to put it… I'm just… sightseeing? Yeah, sightseeing! My friend needed inspiration, so the best way I could think of is to go to Lady Noire's Basilicom."

"…Hold it. So you're saying that you went to Lastation just for this friend of yours? You don't have any connections with some criminals, I presume?" Oh, great. She's pressing harder than before. I should pick my answers carefully.

And why does the other girls -safe for Rom and Ram- just stare at me?!

"Uh… I don't think so. I mean, if I do have one… wouldn't they immediately contact me? For example, throwing a brick that has a note written on it? Ah, sorry if that example made me sounded like a sarcastic person."

Lady Blanc kept on staring at me, and immediately clicked her tongue.

"Damn, you're good." Hell yeah!

"Blanc, you need to put a little bit of effort in cross-examine someone. I knew you've been playing overturn murderers for a while now." Lady Vert commented.

"T-that's not true!"

"Weirdo, your name is… Noo-weet, right?" Ram looked at me with a mischievous look. I don't like where this is going. Also seriously? I thought Nuit is a pretty easy name to pronounce.

"Y-you can call me Hikaru, if you want…"

"Bleh! I don't want to call you with your real name! Hmm… I'll call you… Dummy!" Oh Lord help me escape from this suffering.

"Ram, even though you're mad at him because he won, doesn't mean you could call him a dummy." Oh great, it appears Lady Blanc went full big sister mode.

"That's right, Ram. Truth be told, I'm quite interested in your fighting technique." IF spoke after a long time.

"I wouldn't call that a fighting technique. I'm just using magic to teleport a weapon into my hands." I then tried to teleport a pocket knife that is inside my pocket. The pocket knife fell on my hand immediately.

Neptune, Ram, Rom and Compa clapped their hands together. I understand Rom and Ram would be amazed, but Lady Neptune and Compa as well?

"That's so cool! You're like that one guy who is a great cook that must fight some alternate version of himself that travelled to the distant afterlife!" Lady Neptune, I really don't understand.

"A-anyway, other than the magic I used, I want to use my human rights to keep my mouth shut."

My statement made the four Goddesses in front of me looked at each other with troubled looks. Hmm, it's going to be harder, huh?

"L-look, I know I sounded very suspicious after that statement I just pulled outta my… hole, but there is of course a reason. I will say this again and again; I'm an amnesiac. The only thing I knew about my power is that it's related to my past and it will give me a massive pain rollercoaster after I used it too much. I… I don't even know my name is until someone mentioned it, and I definitely can't be much help for others, especially divine beings like you all. I guess I'll… I will excuse myself."

They all looked at me as I stood up.

"Umm…"

Someone pulled my now tattered parka slowly.

"Oh! Umm… Rom, was it? What can I help you with?"

She looked at her twin sister first before looking at Compa, then lastly her eyes met mine, "Y-you're bleeding a lot… A-are you okay, M-Mister?"

"Huh? Me? Bleeding? What are you-"

As my eyes looked at my chest area, just like what Rom said.

I'm bleeding. A lot at that.

"W-what the fudge?!" I really don't want to curse right now.

Why am I bleeding? I thought Grimoire healed me? And if there is a reason for me to bleed, why now? Why in front of them? Why can't I feel anything before Rom mentioned it? Hold on, Rom never looked at me, let alone glance at my direction. How was she able to?-

"Ah… I think I opened up my injuries… don't worry I'll be… fine… yeah, I'll be just… fine…" I slowly backed off from them, their eyes still followed me. Some of them has worried looks, while others are confused.

"So Hikka! We'll meet again right?" Compa asks me with a sweet tone.

"Y-yeah, if we ever crossed paths again… I'm sure of it, yeah."

"Oh, wait! Please take this! This is a good medicine my senior gave to me, just apply it on your chest and give it a time. And you shouldn't wear your shirt after you apply it, wait for… I guess a full two hours will do the trick! And if you have any herbal leafs, make some herbal tea so that you can be even more fit." She walked towards me as she took a kind of medicine and put it into my hand. But then her expressions changed into an even more worried one.

"E-eh? Hikka… your hand… it's cold… you should go to the hospital with me! Should I call the ambulance?"

"N-no, it's okay… really…

Now IF is the next one to come towards me, albeit almost rushing her way. Then came Lady Neptune and Nepgear. The others are… I see, they're still unsure about me.

"N-Nuit! You didn't do anything weird right?!"

"N-no! Well… I don't know… but hey, temperature drops are normal, right? We often do that sometimes."

IF glared at me, "No, you dummy! Your temperature is very low! How can you not tell your own body temperature?! Does it hurt if I do this?" She pinched my arm while saying that.

I shook my head, "N-nope, I didn't feel anything."

She then punched my stomach, "What about this?"

"S-still nothing…"

"Nepu?! I don't think plot armor works this way?! Hikaru, you should go home, apply the medicine Compa gave, and take a long rest! You have a friend that depends a lot on you, right?!"

I looked away from them. To tell the truth, I couldn't even tell which one is my friend or foe. Lady Kurome is still an unknown variable for my brain, and then there's Lady Neptune and Nepgear, the two Goddess siblings that I somehow saved from Lady Kurome, lastly Lady Noire and the rest. I really don't know what to do…

" _Hikaru… you just need to believe in yourself! You're doing great so far!_ "

Grimoire's right. I just need to go with the flow.

"O-okay, I will, Lady Neptune. It is nice to meet you guys. I really hope I can help sometime. S-see you around…"

I walked towards the exit, still feeling the gazes of Lady Neptune and the rest. I zipped up my parka to hide the massive bloodstain on my chest. Seriously, this is going to be a pain… and also, somehow my chest feels very heavy right now, and my vision is blurry…

I walked my way to Virtua Forest, once again. Little did I know I'll get into some big trouble again later on.

* * *

The sun slowly retreated, birds flying towards their nests as if to get a break they all deserved. I'm on Virtua Forest now, but the strange thing is that there's little to no monsters, not even a smallest dogoo.

"Thrilling sunset, no?"

I stopped. Trying to look at the direction of the voice.

"It's been… yes, thirteen days, isn't that right Nuit?"

The one who is currently talking to me is Lady Kurome, with a hollow smile of hers.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you where I was, Lady Kurome."

She laughs at my response, like a sister teasing their little brother.

"Oh, don't worry. But, can I ask you something? Neptune has gone missing. I wonder where she is right now. Ah, that is for Arfoire to handle. I want you to do a little bit of extreme task to do."

I don't like where this is going…

"W-what is it?" I asked as I gulped.

"I want you…" Her hollow blue eyes met mine, and her hollow smile turns into a chaotic smirk.

"…to kill the Oracles. Then, you'll help me in my next step."

There is no air blowing up against us, but truth be told…

This is the coldest sunset I have ever felt in Gamindustri.

* * *

 **(Third person's POV)**

While Hikaru was being confronted by Kurome, in an unknown place he doesn't know sat a girl on an unholy throne. Her expression is hidden by the shadows created by her bangs.

On her left and right, stood six cloaked figures, as if protecting the girl.

One of the cloaked figure spoke: "We have accepted you as our kind. Do not disappoint Her Majesty. We shall give you three times to prove yourself. You do know what you must do, correct?"

On the center of the room, roughly ten meters away from the throne is a certain cloaked person. The girl that followed Hikaru.

"…..Yes. I will not disappoint."

As the girl opened her hood, a mark in a bloody red color is visible on her neck.

Behind her is a robot that looks like a dragon, its red visors shines in the dark.

The girl on the throne stood up, and thus the cloaked figures kneeled down.

Her voice is deep, as if trying to hide her identity, "Welcome to the Retainers, S-Eyeless."

The girl, S-Eyeless, kneeled down as well.

"…Mission. Start."

The dragon roars, hearing its master.

 **{END OF CHAPTER TWELVE. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **[First Arc "Trust" ended. Progressing to Second Arc** **．．．．．．** **]**

 **A/N: Yo. StarKnight07 here. I'm really sorry that it took me a lot of time for this. There's no more information I want to talk about. Well, other than I'm going to point out the fact that I still can't write fighting scenes correctly. But I really, really thank you guys for this experience of mine. Really, I'm grateful. Oh, actually, there'll be two Arcs for this story. I've been thinking about it and so I have decided to use the idea.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, be it critics, suggestions, or helpful tips. StarKnight07, signing out.**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You are pathetic."

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!_ "

"So you are the person Neptune's told me. Greetings, I'm Histoire. What is your name?"

Next Chapter: "The world's tome."


	14. Chapter 13: The World's Tome

" _ **Trust isn't something that you can easily get, and yet it's so easy to fall apart, as if it was made with the poorest kind of material ever found in this filthy world of ours. So, tell me, will you let others trust you? And will you trust others that is within your surroundings? Maybe you don't know the exact answer for now. But I assure you, your journey is not going to be a short one. Play your cards wisely, Phantom Hunter."**_

 **[Second Arc "Overturning the Despair" starting up** **．．．．．** **]**

 **Chapter thirteen: "The world's tome."**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?!" Is she even serious right now?!

The girl in front of me giggles deviously while walking up to me, "You're cute when you looked at me nervously, Nuit."

She stopped as her face is inches away from my chest. I forgot about our height differences.

Startled, I stepped back.

"Ah… are you scared? Or are you not liking the company? I thought to myself that having two other people with you is far more better than just one."

" _Hikaru… I don't like the way she speaks… does she know about me?"_

I mean, you did nullify her brainwash on me, right?

"N-no, I'm not! It's just… why? Why kill someone or a group that I don't even know?!"

"Weird. I thought you already met one of them. What was her name again? Ah, yes. Chika, Chika Hakozaki. She's the Oracle of Leanbox, by the way."

"Then I have more than one reason to not follow your order. She _saved_ me and also Neptune, why would I kill those who saved my life?!"

Lady Kurome smiled at me, "Because… life is full of betrayals. Don't you feel the same?"

Her words ring inside my head, slowly becoming louder and louder.

" _Hikaru, stay calm!_ "

Slowly, I couldn't control my breathing, and my hands are shaking furiously.

Why? What's the reason behind all of this? Where's the important clue when I needed it the most?!

"N-no… I won't do it. I don't want to and that's final."

Lady Kurome tilted her head, "Really now? Well, that's a shame. You are talented, so I thought why not use the sharpest tool in the shed? I saw your performance during the tournament too, you know. You really are interesting."

"And I still want to refuse. I don't care what kind of task you're going to give, but if it's related to the national scale, I'm not scared to say no."

My hands are still shaking but I try to glare at Lady Kurome. She clicked her tongue and shrugged.

"Well, suit yourself. I get it, it's a big burden to handle, no? Then, how about another task?"

"If it involves killing the innocent, then I'll just walk to our hideout without listening to your words, Lady Kurome."

"You're becoming pretty bold, aren't you? I just want you to find S-Eyeless again. You're responsible for her actions and everything."

I think for a second. Come to think of it, where is she?

"….As you wish. I'll go look for her."

Lady Kurome smiles, "Why thank you. You smell horrible, by the way. Were you having trouble fighting them? I see you lose a huge amount of blood, and yet you're still able to walk. Pretty interesting, no?"

"Y-yeah, I think so…" Seeing her smile like this… where have I seen that kind of smile before?

*ROAAARRR!*

Out of nowhere, a huge wolf-like monster that looks like the one I saw at Gapain field came out of nowhere, leaping towards Lady Kurome and I.

I immediately pull my gun, and as the monster swung its claw-!

" **Zero Bullet: Shoot!** "

As I shot the monster, infused with Grimoire's mana, the wind pressure that surrounds said bullet made it look like a missile. A solid hit to the monster's head, and its body exploded into tiny pixels. Damn, I'm good at this.

Lady Kurome clapped her hands, "Amazing work, Nuit. I think you're a natural at hunting things. Don't you think so too?"

I lowered my gun as I turned my body in the opposite direction of her.

"Where are you going?"

Without looking back, I answered: "I realized that I forgot something. I'll look it up now."

As I keep on walking, I can feel Lady Kurome's eyes still following me.

"Are you trying to disobey me now?"

Her words made me stopped on my track. Just like that, I'm standing still. Frozen in fear. My chest slowly getting colder and colder, hands shaking furiously. No, now is really not the time to be a scaredy cat, dammit! I should go to some random place where I could find some weird halo on the sky or something like that, and maybe I can be a giant! Okay, that was stupid.

Oh great, now I can't breathe properly. The pressure between me and Lady Kurome became even stronger, as if mother nature trying to give punishment.

"…I'm not. I just need some time to think. I don't have anyone to go to, after all. You simply made me as your helper because I told you to let those two girls free. And weren't you say I must find S-Eyeless too? I'm not disobeying just because I helped you in the first place!"

I turned around to glare at her empty eyes. I do feel some sort of… familiarity with those eyes of her though…

"What's with the sudden change, Nuit? Back then, you're so pathetic you couldn't even recover from my little attack properly. I did ask Arfoire to make a medicine for you, bet you didn't know that. And now you're glaring at me, thinking that you would get away with that?"

Lady Kurome snapped her fingers, and before I knew it, purple chains emerged from the ground, stabbing through my limbs and strangling my neck. But I still cannot feel pain from them. Seriously, what is wrong with my body?!

Lady Kurome walked slowly towards me, each step of hers made the chains around my body tightens themselves, making me even harder to breathe.

"I should have told you that I won't pull my punches, even towards those who worked for me. That includes you, Nuit. If you think that you could get away with such a foolish attitude like that, I can't assure you that you won't lose some brain cells after I'm done with you."

She held my chin and raised my head to make our eyes meet, her hand is cold, colder than ice.

"You are pathetic."

A single jab at the stomach, making me grasp for air.

Coughing desperately, I weakly glared at Lady Kurome. Damn… my sight is… not good right now…

"Oh? Still have the courage to glare at me? You really do need some punishment after all. Now I'm not the type to punish her underlings by hand… but it appears you're a special case!"

The lady in black raised her left hand, a sword appeared made of purple flames. I don't know why, but the sword feels nostalgic for me…

"Maybe losing your head would make you realize that disobeying me is a bad idea."

Just like the time when I fought Lady Neptune and the rest, time somewhat moved slower. Now my head is literally ringing so hard I don't think I couldn't wake up without the help of an alarm clock.

*BZZZZZT!*

" _Really now, having a trouble over some trivial things is not your lifestyle, no? To think that you couldn't even lift a finger to free yourself. Should I teach you things from the basics? Ah, no. You don't need my guide anymore. You just need to fan your flame more. The fire that will spark another life or death situation. So, what will you do?"_

" _Well, you have my blood sleeping within you. Time and space doesn't matter, we're far beyond that. So, if you do need help, don't be afraid to admit your defeat. And meet me at that promised place."_

*BZZZZZT!*

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!"

My right arm broke the chains that stabbed it without me knowing it, and I clenched my fist.

" **BROKEN SOUL FINISH!** "

My fist came into contact with Lady Kurome's sword, creating a ripple-like wind effect that came from the impact. Chains that tangled me broke down in seconds, and the powerful gust of wind made some distance between me and Lady Kurome.

"W-what is this power?!" Lady Kurome gritted her teeth as she tried to balance her body, but due to the close range she can't keep up her fight.

Meanwhile, I'm rolling around the field, trying to decrease my speed by grabbing the grass around me. I don't want to hit another boulder after all.

" _Hikaru! Are you okay?! You're not in the condition to use that move, you know!"  
_ 'Save your scolding for later, Grimoire! I thought it's a bad idea, too… but there's no other way!'

I coughed violently as my ears continue to ring. I don't think I made a good impression with Lady Kurome now.

Lady Kurome kneeled on the ground, coughing as well, although not violently as I am.

"Oh my… to think that you could knock me away like this… you sure got some guts…"

I struggled to stand up, looking at Lady Kurome. I need to be extremely careful.

But, what's surprising is that…

Her body is glitching out. As if she put on a magic trick on me.

"You could easily put my clone down with a little force… judging from your encounter at Leanbox against the mysterious man I still don't know about, that last attack… was it only your 5% capacity?"

She stood up quickly, still looking at me.

"I look forward to see your advanced growth, Nuit. Your chaotic scale is a 3.5 out of 10 if I do say so myself. Well, I already knew where this is going. You're simply dancing on my palm, and you'll regret every wrong step you chose. See you."

Lady Kurome, or what I presume to be her clone, disappeared into thin air. And along with her disappearance, the atmosphere became normal.

"Hah… hah… what was that about? That voice…"

I lightly grabbed my hair. My hair waving around thanks to the night breeze.

"Grimoire… I really don't know what should I do anymore…" I started to talk. It seems she's listening.

"I did a pretty awful move… and I knew my actions today would be another step to my end sooner or later. But… I still can't seem to get my memories back. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many pain I felt… what should I do from now on?!"

" _Hikaru…"_

"X is gone! Without him, I can't even do anything right! Your help is good and all, but X is like… I don't want to admit it, but I would've been dead without him!"

" _I know that I'm not much of a help myself! I tried hard, so please don't carry the burden on yourself! I… I also have a mission carry. I somewhat remember…"_

"Remember what?"

" _Someone told me to help you to unlock your memories, because… because if you don't, Gamindustri will-!"_

*SLASH!*

"Guh-!" Blood flew out my mouth as I got attacked from behind, but… why does I felt pain again?

" _Hikaru!"_

" **You really should watch out. I wonder why you are still able to breathe up to this point. I should have reminded him to stab you twice, apparently."**

No good, I can't move my body properly. All my limbs felt so weak, eyes dilating, sweat pouring endlessly. No, I… I need to do something…!

" **Well, I'll kill you and take the reward for myself. Farewell, Phantom Hunter."**

Everything became slow for me, it's not because of some disturbance from a third being, or from some magic effects someone casted at me.

It was…

The fear of death.

A clean cut to my right hand, severing it from my body within seconds.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream echoed throughout the forest, being carried away by the night breeze.

" _HIKARU!"_

" **You should be prepared. This is your fate. Once you have killed one of us, there is no going back. It seems no goddesses are smiling at you know."**

Goddammit, I'm losing blood in a quick pace!

" _Hikaru, we need to escape! I'll try to stop the bleeding, just try to evade the attacks!"_

My vision is in a very bad state right now, you know!

A sound of a sword being raised could be heard, making me aware that the one in front of me is a heavy fighter type. Oh great, I can't see anything clearly now.

" **Die."**

*SWING!*

"Kuh-!" I rolled my body to the right, and I could hear the sound of a sword sinking into the ground.

I raised my left hand and try to hit the enemy I'm facing, dashing towards it.

" **BROKEN SOUL FINISH!** "

I couldn't see well now, but I do hear the sound of explosion. Did I nailed it?

" **You missed."**

What?!

" **Farewell,** _ **Hikaru.**_ **"**

The being thrusted its sword towards my stomach, stabbing through my parka and shirt as if they're made of paper.

"S-shit… Is… Is this… it?"

" **It is, indeed. You have done well by eliminating one of our member. But we cannot let you walking freely in Gamindustri with that power of yours. Her Majesty herself told me to execute you personally. But I haven't met her in person, thus I have the rights to suspect her. I shall not kill you personally, I shall let time kill you off slowly and painfully instead. You should thank me, at least you can break out from your sins, this way."**

The sword is slowly being pulled away from my stomach, blood coming out from the deep wound it gave me.

I slowly fall to my knees, my body won't even respond to my commands anymore, and my mind is so blank now I couldn't hear Grimoire. And not long after that, my face kissed the bloodied grasses.

" **To think that the inheritor of** _ **that**_ **power is so easy to kill. Hmph, so a tale is nothing but a tale, after all."**

I can feel the being slowly walked away, hearing from its footsteps, that is.

I wonder what would happen if Neptune saw me at this disappointing state. Would she cry? Would she become a walking mess of hatred? Would she become a serial killer?! I don't know, and I really don't want to.

Speaking about Neptune, I wonder what would happen if Neptune and _Lady_ Neptune meet? Well, I don't think it would be that much of a deal for them.

Oh wow, am I actually doing this? This is like one of the comics Steamax's been talking about, well the cliché parts of it, that is. About how the main character would talk on and on inside his head as he slowly died and lastly going up in hell.

Speaking about hell, I wonder what hell is. X told me that it's packed with demons and damned humans… and children who died during Christmas. Wait a moment, what _is_ Christmas? Guess I'll never know, and I probably will know hell instead.

Ah… my head feels even lighter than before… blood loss is really a problem, huh? Of course, a severe clean cut makes it even worse for me. But all is fair in war. I'm surprised that thing didn't decapitate my head to instantly kill me. But guess that thing is the type to kill its opponent slowly and painfully.

And as my head feels lighter than a feather, comes the noisy ring inside it as well. I couldn't even hear Grimoire's scream anymore.

I didn't know why, but as my body is slowly surrounded by a pool made by my own blood, I smiled and my mouth moved to say something, but nothing came out. Not even a moan of a dying animal. Only the taste of iron remains

But as I close my eyes, I could hear silent footsteps coming towards my dying self. But I could tell it's not the being who put me in this state. I sure hope it's the grim reaper, I don't want to stay too long in this world.

* * *

'I have no regrets.'

* * *

"….."

"….."

"…Nuit."

"….Wake up…"

Something's calling me? What's with the delay per sentences? Also, that's a very feminine voice right there.

And now, my cheeks felt warm, little by little.

*PINCH!*

"OUCH!" My eyes snapped open and my head moved up suddenly. Thanks to that sudden movement, I became a little bit dizzy. Way to go, me.

Wait a sec, that's not the point here!

"What the-! My right arm!" I looked at my right arm that was supposed to be severed from my body. It's still there?!

"...Thank goodness."

Wait, that voice…

I looked behind, and what looked back at me is the familiar mask that I knew.  
"S-Eyeless?"

The silent assassin-like figure before me nodded slowly, still wearing her cloak that covers her entire body.

'She's still the same huh?' I thought as she looked away with no apparent reason at all.

"Wait a minute! How did I get my right arm back?!" I really should be less off topic now.

"…I healed it."

What?

"You… healed it?"

S-Eyeless nodded, "…Hm. I do know how to scatter things around and putting them back together. And I also stitched up your clothes… you're very messy." She stood up and offered her hand, which I accept.

"…But I think you wouldn't know the reference I'm talking about." Huh?

"You know, you seemed… different."

S-Eyeless tilted her head a little, "…How so?"

I laughed while scratching the back of my head, "I don't know, but you seem… more talkative than usual!"

"…Then I'll not talk too much."

"No no no, that doesn't mean it's a bad thing!"

"…I see."

I sighed in relief as she seems to be fine with my current explanation. She sure is tricky.

"Wait, I didn't know you wear a choker." A black choker is seen on her neck, with a full moon emblem thing on the right side of the choker.

"…I just bought it. What do you think?"

I nodded while smiling, "Looks great on you. By the way, where were this past few-!"

*BZZZZZT!*

" _I wouldn't trust her, if I were you…"_

*BZZZZZT!*

H-huh? W-what was that?

I can feel my heart slowly throbbing again, but something is definitely wrong. Who said that? The tone sounds like as if it was Grimoire, but I haven't felt her presence ever since my 'death', and it's definitely not X as well, I mean that's a female voice!

"…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just a little confused…"

"…Confused? About what?" Can you stop asking unnecessary questions?

"N-nothing serious. Anyway, yeah where were you this past few days?"

She looked away, "…Doing some stuffs." Well that's one vague answer.

"Okay… Hold on, what did my body look like when you found me here?"

She thought for a moment, "…Just like any limp body. Instead you're just missing your arm, the distance is approximately two meters."

If what she said is true, where did my pool of blood go? And there's no traces of blood on my body either.

"…I have something to give you, tell Kurome I say hello." S-Eyeless said as she puts a card on my hand.

"This is…?"

"A card I found, it's a two-card set. I have the other pair." She pulled out a card out of nowhere and showed it to me. The card has a wing design on the front, and blue flames could be seen on the background.

The card she gave me has the same wing, but it looks like it's the right side. Red flames on the background could be seen.

I think I've seen these cards before, but I forgot. Eh, a card is still a card.

"Thanks! I'll keep it."

"Oh you should definitely keep it… Anyway… See you…" She whispered as she walked past me. And before I could turn around, she's already gone.

"Huh… ah crap I'm too tired…" I complain as my lay myself on the field.

As far as I can recall, after the tournament… Rom, was it? She pointed out how my chest was bleeding. Hell, I still have the medicine Compa gave to me in my bag. But now…

"No blood at all, not even a stain."

I sighed in a mix of confusion and exhaustion. No matter how many times I say this; I really don't get what's going on.

"And he's gone too… I mean, he sometimes puts a strain on me as well but… where are you, X?"

*BZZZZZT!*

Oh lord, not this again…

I slowly puts my palm on my face, huh I've been sweating a lot, too.

"*huff*… *huff*… I don't know why, but… I'm suffocating…"

Also, was that mysterious figure that 'killed' me is the same figure as the one who stabbed me back at the old factory? But then again, the figure from last night wielded a sword, and the one at the factory used a spear…

"…Dammit I can't think about any of these craps!"

Seriously, I just want to be a goddamned farmer if there's any open job. I just don't like this… this… unnecessary feelings in my chest! Oh, great now I'm struggling to breathe again. Are my lungs fucked or something?!

Wait, I can feel _her_ emotions through my chest right? Does this mean…

"Grimoire, are you ok- GAH DAMMIT NOT THE TIME YOU STUPID BRAIN!" I cursed at my stupid excuse of a brain as I held my head tightly.

I rolled around on the field, trying to tune down this hazy feeling that slowly eats away my mental strength.

"Yeah… this is going nowhere." I grumbled as I stand up.

Now, Lady Kurome told me to look for S-Eyeless, but she was here so I think I should go back to the hideout? But she'll probably kill me after last night…

I thought for a moment, and that itself took me a hard time to concentrate.

"Yeah, going to her isn't a good idea, and staying here will give me the cold anyways… what's with the temperature lately? It's like dropping a lot after my match with Glenn…"

Wait, what did I just say? Glenn?

"Oh, don't tell me…" I mumble as I took my wallet out of my pocket.

The wallet Grimoire gave me has multiple slots where I can put my cards so I put the cards I got from Glenn and Altair in here by the way.

"It is because of you, isn't it?" I said, pulling the card that has Glacies in the picture.

"I'll probably gonna freeze to death if you don't know, so please don't do that." Hell, my hand is freezing just by holding the card.

I somehow could feel warmth slowly spreading on my hand. Seems the stupid dragon understands who's the boss around my body.

That sounds weird, but let's move on.

"Right. So… where should I go…"

*BZZZZZT!*

"… _sorry…"_

Okay what in the actual hell is happening? And am I the only one who used 'hell' as a swear word even though I don't know what _is_ hell?

"… _I'm…sorry…"_

"Okay, now I'm legit scared. But the sounds seem to go… that way?"

I don't know why but the voice seems to be from another side of the forest, away from Lady Kurome's place.

"…It's better to find out, even though my curiosity killed the cat, which is… me."

I jogged and silently prayed to myself that checking this predicament is a good idea. If it's not…

I'll just wing it, I guess.

"… _.I'm….sorry…."_

Hearing that the voice becomes much clearer than before, I changed my speed and now I'm outright running to what I assumed to be the source of said mysterious voice.

"Come on, legs I know you're all tired but come on!" Why am I yelling at my own legs is beyond me.

I stopped running as I'm way too close to the source. I peek through some trees.

A girl, well what seems to be, is being surrounded by a pack of Fenrirs. She seemed like she was kneeling? And the Fenrirs seems to keep circling here.

"Goddammit…" I don't think I could fend off the Fenrirs without getting hurt.

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry…. I'm sorry!"_

The Fenrirs howled and rushed in towards the girl, that's not a gentle way of killing something you know!

"Screw it! Back off you stupid wolves!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Weirdly I couldn't tap into Grimoire's mana so I'm basically fighting alone here. I shoot the ground to scatter the monsters' focus and tried to redirect their sight to me instead. It succeeded as I quickly rolled to protect the girl.

Alright, what to do now? Worst case scenario I'll be getting eaten alive by these hungry pack, or I'll become so tired I'll die of exhaustion. To die now or die later, maybe.

I put in some more bullets quickly as I fixed my attention towards the Fenrirs, hand ready to shoot.

Some of them growled at me while others seem rather calm, though. Guess now I know which one the elder type is.

"If you guys don't want to die into weird particles, I recommend you guys to NOT jump at me."

Not like they understand, but it's better to try.

I keep circling the girl who is currently still terrified to do anything while the Fenrirs kept on circling the two of us.

*BZZZZZT!*

Wait a minute… what was that? Glacies?

"Well if you're the one who said it, I'll gladly take your offer! **Mana Sync: Ice Dragon Emperor Glacies! Freeze X Order Shoot!** "

Just like a certain evil professor from a certain mobile game Steamax introduced to me said; I believe it's time for an explanation!

I raised my gun up in the air and shoots up. The bullet became infused with apparently Glacies' mana. The bullet then exploded into a thick smoke that has ice particles all over, making it hard for the Fenrirs to see even if they have sharper eyes than a normal being.

"Now's my chance! Oh goddammit she's passed out too!" I cursed slightly as I carried the unconscious girl on my back and quickly ran towards the city. Seems the plan is working perfectly, the Fenrirs are still confused it seems.

"Come on, quick, quick, quick you motherfucking legs! FIGHTING SPIRIT AAAAAAAAA"

And, as I idiotically rushed my way, I screamed my lungs out. But something's weird, why does this girl reminds me of… someone I know?

The sense of familiar warmth creeps itself towards my whole body coming from my back, making me somehow relaxed.

"I needed more answers than I needed more questions now." I said vexingly.

* * *

I catch my breath as I arrived once again in the city. Thank goodness everyone didn't give me weird looks. I might as well look like a guilty man here.

"Damn, what even am I gonna do now… come to think of it, this girl has absolutely no weight at all. Weird." Like she's a feather, if I should put it.

I saw a what seems to be a city guard, so I walk towards the man.

"Hey, can I ask you for help?"

The guard immediately salutes. Wow now this is what I call service.

"Sir! And what might the predicament be?"

"Uhh… I found this girl when I went to Virtua Forest to collect some herbs, I don't think she has injuries but when I found her she was surrounded by a pack of Fenrirs."

The guard gasped, "Oh my! What horrible accident!" He said with a freaked-out tone.

"Yeah, and I want you to guide me to the Basilicom if you can. I don't think she has an ID card with her so there's nothing much help I get right here."

"Of course, certainly! Shall I call the ambulance as well?"

I nodded, "That would be much appreciated."

Wait, what the heck is an ambulance?

Sooner after the guard called for this 'ambulance', a white vehicle with a white and red design came.

From the rear end of the vehicle's doors came two people with similar uniform, one of them brought this mattress with… wheels on it? They told me to carefully rest the unconscious girl onto said mattress so I did what they told me. The guard told them that this is a special case, however, and requested them to take me and the mysterious girl to the Basilicom.

Oh wait. This is the vehicle on hospitals isn't it.

I sat on the back of the ambulance alongside with the sleeping girl. On another note, some people looked on the commotion I made but I don't care.

I held the girl's hand, I don't know what's the answer but I knew this source of warmth. I just don't know why I knew about it.

'Just be safe. Please.'

*BZZZZZT!*

" _To think you've found one of the secrets this quickly. I have got to say, aren't you accelerating things up a little bit?"_

*BZZZZZT!*

"*sigh*… I don't even care about my headaches anymore. What's the point of all these ridiculous things, anyways?"

The ambulance stopped, that didn't take too long.

The two people from before told me they'll take care of the rest, and I should wait for the Oracle on the Basilicom's lounge. Which I agreed, all these turns of events are making me exhausted.

And here I am, sitting alone in the lounge. The Basilicom for Planeptune is kinda nice though, it has this kind of royalty feel to it but there's some casual hints mixed in, not like Lastation's Basilicom. Well that's just my opinion.

"Still, I'm kind of curious about that girl… who is she?" I asked the same question that's been at my head again and again.

"Ah, Hikaru-san! It's nice to see you again!"

Out of nowhere, Nepgear came smiling as usual.

I nodded and smiled back, "Yeah. Did they find out anything more about the girl?" let's go straight to the main problem.

"Hmm… not for the moment, ah! You're not on any task, right?"

"Not really. I'm pretty much free, so I'm fine being called Hikaru." Not like there's anything that'll happen on a big scale anyways.

But she immediately become worried, "But is your wounds okay? You should have rest!" Wait, now she's scolding me?

"Ah… yeah, about my wound, I already treated it. My friend knew some potion that works well, and the medicine Compa gave me helps a lot, too." A half-lie, but just to make her feel reassured.

She sighed after hearing my explanation, "That's good! But don't overdo yourself, Onee-chan is… well, they're kind of competitive."

"Well, I can see that."

"Nepgear, have you greeted our guest?" hmm? Who's that?

I followed Nepgear's eyes, and my eyes widened.

No way. No fucking way.

I'm so shocked I stood up immediately, it's not a dream, right? It's not delusion, right?!"

"So you are the person Neptune's told me. Greetings, I'm Histoire. What is your name?"

Who is currently facing me and Nepgear is… it is her!

"Histoire!" I'm crying tears of joy now!

"Ah! P-please, restraint yourself!"

What I'm doing right now is, well I hugged Histoire so tightly right now, her floating book is still floating. I can't believe it, it's her!

"Aargh, please let me go!" Histoire is still trying to break free from me.

"H-Hikaru-san, please! Histoire might have turned into a pancake!"

Thinking about a flattened up Histoire, I immediately let go. Well, that was embarrassing.

"*Cough!* *Cough!*…. Well I can't say that I'm okay with that, but… continuing where we left off, what is your name?" Histoire repeated her question.

"Wait… Histoire, you don't remember me?"

It seems that Histoire and Nepgear could feel the hopelessness from my sentence, the two of them looked at each other with a confused look is a solid proof.

"I-I'm sorry, but I believe this is the first time we've met."

What… did she just say?

"You don't remember me? H-hey, you must be joking right? You remember Ace? Leo and Max? Surely you remember!"

"I'm sorry. As much as I do want to remember those names, I have no idea about them."

She sounds like she's really certain about it. Ah, great, more puzzle pieces for this huge mystery. I'm currently at a bad state, physically and mentally, and if I acted irrationally everyone would think I'm some kind of madman. Should I act like I expect this to happen?

"I see… ah, sorry about… my thing earlier. My name is… Hikaru, nice to meet you _again_ , Histoire." I greeted her, and the 'again' part I said it under my breath.

"Hikaru? Now your name sounds familiar… anyway, Neptune and I would love to thank you for helping the unconscious girl. As the Oracle of Planeptune, it is my absolute duty to help Neptune out as a CPU, like other Oracles. But since the Shift Period started, rumors broke through the internet, making each CPUs' situations worse. But even then, to think there's almost another victim…"

I raised my eyebrow, "Victim?"

The fairy nodded, "Yes. There are multiple cases recently that involves children to teenagers, mostly girls. In Virtua Forest as well."

'It's probably Miss Arfoire' I thought to myself.

"I see… well, the girl I found was surrounded by a pack of Fenrirs but the weird thing is she couldn't even speak, let alone letting out a voice when she screamed. But I'm sure I heard her voice. Is there any injury at her neck?"

Histoire nodded once again, "Unfortunately, you are right. There are marks on her neck and shoulders. It's probably because of the Fenrirs that surrounded her."

I thought for a moment, if the girl couldn't let out a voice, how could I heard her? Telepathy? No, wait… telepathy requires magic…

"Lady Histoire, may I see this girl?"

"Eh?! I-I mean, yes you may. Nepgear, please take… Hikaru-san to the infirmary."

Wait this place has an infirmary?

Not long after that, Nepgear told me to follow her.

"Wait."

I turned around, looking at Histoire. Her expression looks… sad, for some reason.

"I don't know anything about you, that I'm certain. But please, will you visit again sometimes?"

"I appreciate the invitation, but I don't think I can. I… I have a mission to do, I think." I answered.

"I see… Hikaru-san? Do you mind if I ask you a bit of your time after you have finished checking on the girl? I believe I sensed something… familiar within you."

I think for a moment, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I can at least do that to pay you and Lady Neptune for helping the unconscious girl."

Without saying a reply, Histoire nodded at me, smiling.

And as I continue following Nepgear towards the infirmary, I could've sworn Histoire kept on staring at my back.

"This is the infirmary, Hikaru-san. I have told the nurse that you are allowed to visit but they say it is recommended to wear gloves and masks." Nepgear explained, still smiling as usual.

"Right."

I wore rubber gloves and a mask, both of them green in color. I see, in order for me not to get infected, huh? If there is any infection being diagnosed within her, that is.

"Excuse us." I opened the door.

The smell of medicine is pretty strong here, but the design is… normal, I guess. Well, I'm not _normal_ so I don't know what is _normal_ and what is _not normal_.

There's a nurse that stayed near the unconscious girl that I saved. Huh, I noticed that the workers on the Basilicom so far is a woman, where's the dudes at?

"Good day, Lady Nepgear. Is this the man who saved the girl?" The nurse asks. Oof, you could just ask me directly, right?

Nepgear nodded, "Yes. He asked me if it's alright to check on her."

"Absolutely. But I got to say, she really is a lucky one." The nurse started to speak.

"Lucky one?" now I'm interested.

"Yes. I scanned her body and it seems to me that she really doesn't have the chance to live anymore. The injury on her neck area is severe, even though it didn't look like one. And her internal organs are mostly destroyed… in a weird manner. It's not like the Fenrirs attacked her, no. If what I assume to be true, they're simply interested. But nevertheless the final conclusion is that she should have been dead right about now."

"Hold on. In a weird manner? Are there any autopsy reports?" I asked. I don't know why but I feel like there's something going on right now.

"I currently do not have it at the moment, but even if I have it is a very delicate matter."

"So you're saying Hikaru-san cannot see or check the reports?"

"Yes. I am truly sorry."

*BZZZZZT!*

Goddamit, not again…

Wait, what's this feeling?

Something popped up in my head. I don't know if this works, but…

"Nurse, can I check on the girl? I think I may get a clue for what I've been searching for." A lie, but whatever.

"Um, sure…?"

I walk towards the bed and gently raise the girl's arm. Let's see… if my idea is correct…

"Hmm…"

Her skin is a little bit pale, probably because of massive loss of stamina, but if that is correct, her heartbeat would've been so slow right now.

"If this girl knows how to use telepathy…"

Should I really do this?

*BZZZZZT!*

" **I know you can do it. You're the one, after all."**

*BZZZZZT!*

Goddamned voices ruining my mood…

I slowly took a deep breath, and…

*BEEP!* *BEEP!*

The nurse hurriedly checked on what appears to be a screen that has the girl's heartbeat shown on it.

"Wait, what did you do?" She asks, a tone of shock and amusement filled her question.

"Eh? Eh? What is going on?" okay that's just comical Nepgear.

"I simply pressed a little bit harder, no tricks."

Again, that was a horrible lie. What I actually do is I gave some of Glacies' mana to the girl's body. Come to think on it Grimoire hasn't talk lately. What's up with her?

"This is amazing! No one except for the CPUs could do thing like this! Even some S+ tier magician couldn't do such a feat!"

"Maybe that's because they use magic?" I bluffed. Well, I did as well.

"Hikaru-san, are you an expert at medical fields? Could it be you're a renowned doctor that gains fame even though you have no license?" What is Nepgear talking about again?

"Hmm… I don't think that's right. I just…"

*BZZZZT!*

"….I just knew how to."

I looked at the girl once more.

Her hairstyle is short, with navy blue as the color. It seems that she's a bit better now. Thank goodness for that.

*BZZZZZT!*

"Gah…!"

I grabbed my head with my right hand as I try to keep standing straight.

"Hikaru-san?!"

"I'm fine… I'm a little… fatigued, is all… Goddammit what is wrong with my head…"

I excused myself to Nepgear and the nurse whilst thanking her for looking over the unconscious girl.

As I left the infirmary, and still holding my head mind you, I walked with my left hand on the wall to help me keep my balance.

*BZZZZZT!*

*BZZZZZT!*

"…Stop it… Dammit…"

*BZZZZZT!*  
*BZZZZZT!*  
*BZZZZZT!*

" _Onii-chan. I got you a present…!"_

*BZZZZZT!*

And the massive shitstorm stopped.

"….What in the actual hell…. I need to do something about this…"

"Hikaru-san."

A fairy that is sitting on a tome -Histoire- is in front of me. I didn't realize but apparently she made her way here when I averted my eyes.

"Lady Histoire…"

Her dull blue eyes looked at me straight at the eye, giving me a slight shiver.

"W-what is it?"

"I need to have a little talk with you… I sensed something familiar with me within you, and that may be a huge problem for Neptune and the other CPUs. May I take your time? I believe your schedule is free."

I took a deep breath, "You really are the tome of this world, huh… Fine, I'll spill the beans. On one condition though."

With my headache gone, I curled up a fist.

"I want you to not tell the CPUs about anything that I said, as I am still unsure myself. Considering you are the world's tome, you knew about my status as an amnesiac, right?"

The fairy nodded, "Yes."

"Alright, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I need your help to track down a certain group… you may already know as well."

"I believe it would take me three days, three hours, three minutes and three seconds to do a research about that group."

I laughed at her sassy remarks and walked past her, "Yeah, yeah. So, where do we start…"

She floated beside me as I tell her about everything I knew in a hushed voice. Drops of lies mixed in the truth, I try my best not to ruin my secret plan.

* * *

"How's the progress?"

"Yes. We have found most of the parts. But the thing is… where's the console I wonder?"

"Tch, that thing is going to be a pain to find. Anyway, where is Neptune?"

"She left the Leanbox hospital, or so I've heard. I didn't get any messages from her."

"…alright."

"What should I do… he's practically trapped within my schemes, but… what is this aching feeling in my chest? ….no matter, time for my attack is near. I can't wait to see this rotten world to burn endlessly!"

 **{END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN. SAVE THE PROGRESS?}**

 **{YES} / {NO}**

 **A/N: Hey there, SK07 here. Sorry for the… long hiatus. I'm not proud of it but apparently life is throwing lots of garbage to me until now(quite fitting as I am a garbage myself). God bless I'm still breathing properly until today. I thank you all for still keeping up with me, and yes, it's the second Arc (and final… or is it?) of this story. I have lots of plans in stock for this story, and I think I have lay out all the lores for this story. Will Hikaru found the reason why he's resurrected may be revealed in this Arc… if I say so, haha! That is all for now, adieu!**

 **~Next chapter's preview~**

"So, you are saying that they are related to the current Shift Period?"

"What took you so long?!"

"….I will fight alongside you."

"…..Uzume?"

Next Chapter: "Two sides of a coin"

* * *

" _I love you so much, Dad. I also love you as well, Mommy. So why? Was there any meaning to my existence? Why am I abandoned? What kind of sin did I commit that rewards me such gruesome and painful punishment? What is it that I do wrong?! I didn't know anything, and so I searched for a guide. But all I got is nothing but a strayed soul… I'm okay. I'm fine. I really am. That is why I'm coming to you, instead of hiding behind the shadows. I'm going to fix whatever sin I have commit. Please wait for me…. Onii-chan. You will meet a different despair soon!"_


End file.
